Porcelain
by ColourFeeliz
Summary: Saat balon kehidupan dapat pecah menjadi tragedy hanya karena sebutir beling. NEW UPDATED! (15/09/2016) : Chapter Eight - Crack.
1. Prolog

**_synopsis_**

Title : Porcelain

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Ratings : T

**_Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood._**

\- George Orwell, _1984_

_Malaysia 2015_. Gelap terus menyapa, dengan dihiasi oleh kepingan bintang yang berantakan, saat bulan emas berkolaborasi dengan kerlip putih yang menemaninya. Angin berhembus lembut, menyandungkan rumput agar terus bergerak. Padang itu memiliki rumput hijau nan luas yang melapisinya dan dikemas dengan bukit - bukit kecil yang tidak rata. _Bukit Teletubies, _begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Dingin sudah menjadi irama malam, tapi hal itu tidak menggoyahkan pergerakan dan posisi nyaman dari keempat remaja diatas padang rumput yang tengah mereka duduki.

_Empat sahabat, dua pasang kekasih_.

Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa ketika dua manusia berlawan jenis yang terbiasa bersahabat dalam jangka lama maupun pendek mempunyai kemungkinan dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Keempat orang itu sudah memikirkan dampak akibat dari hubungan mereka yang sudah melewati garis atas batas persahabatan telah mereka jalin selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan mereka membuat kesepakatan akan terus bersahabat walau apapun yang terjadi. Namun, saat _**Beling Kecil**_ yang luput dalam perhitungan oleh bayang dan angan, telah meletuskan balon kehidupan mereka menjadi suatu tragedi.

_Persahabatan, __**kesetiaan**__, cinta, __**pengkhianatan**__._

(***)

**_main characters_**

**Name :** Boboiboy Halilintar

**Age :** 17

**Overview :** Pemuda yang hampir tidak punya visi dalam hidupnya, karate adalah aktivitas pelampiasan yang terus dia tekuni semenjak dari SMP. Masa lalu kelam telah menjadikannya berhati dingin dan sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Saat memiliki Yaya, dia mencoba agar fokus dalam menjaganya sebaik mungkin, walaupun dia masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mencintai gadis itu terlalu dalam.

**Name :** Yaya

**Age :** 17

**Overview :** Lembut dan manis, Yaya adalah yang paling baik diantara semuanya. Seorang gadis keras kepala yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain sebelum dirinya. Dia memiliki intelegensi dan kecerdasan tinggi, yang membuatnya mudah untuk meraih prestasi disekolahnya. Memiliki seorang Boboiboy Halilintar sebagai kekasih adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus mimpi buruk bagi dirinya saat seorang pemuda berambut raven sudah mengambil alih perhatiannya.

**Name :** Ying

**Age :** 16

**Overview :** Dia tumbuh bersama dengan Yaya dan Boboiboy, sehingga membuatnya menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat dan mempunyai pola pikir dewasa diatas umurnya. Dia memiliki kepintaran yang hampir setara dengan Yaya, yang secara instan membuat mereka berdua menjadi rival dalam hal akademik. Ying terbiasa menjadi pilar penyangga bagi Halilintar, dan juga sebagai gadis yang dicintai Fang.

**Name :** Fang

**Age :** 17

**Overview :** Populer menjadi ciri khas yang menempel pada dirinya, sebagai anak tunggal, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, memiliki kepintaran dalam hal akademik dan seorang _casanova_ yang selalu mencerahkan hari setiap fansnya. Fang kemudian jatuh cinta kepada Ying, tapi secara tidak sengaja dia telah memiliki perasaan lain kepada gadis berjilbab merah muda yang selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan.

(***)

_**author's note**_

Halo! Bertemu lagi bersama Feemort! Disaat tugas yang menumpuk dan memang teramat menuntut, saya malah terpikir buat bikin ide cerita baru yang sepertinya sayang buat dibuang, akhirnya saya memilih untuk mengabaikan tugas saya dan mengetik cerita ini hahaha #ketawanista #ditendang

Dan akhirnya aku mencoba menulis cerita **angst** **romance**, aku memang pertama kali ini membuat angst romance, biasanya angst mistery, dan genre ini adalah genre perdana aku, semoga bisa sesuai harapan(:

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya – tanya kenapa saya malah memilih karakter Halilintar daripada Boboiboy normal, yak! First, karena saya jatuh cinta kepada pasangan Halilintar-Yaya, kedua, karena karakter cerita ini memang lebih mendekati karakter Halilintar daripada Boboiboy normal dan last but not least, saya sangat suka sekali sama karakter Halilintar semenjak dia muncul pertama kali dikartunnya! #tebarbunga #abaikan dan karena itulah saya lebih memilih Halilintar daripada Boboiboy normal. Dan saya juga berterima kasih kepada **Dark Calamity of Princess **yang sudah mengijinkan aku untuk meminjam sedikit karakter Halilintarnya hohoho

Dannn, masalah **ending pairing**, aku masih belum menentukan siapa pasangan akhir dari cerita ini, walaupun aku bias HalilintarxYaya, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan juga nanti aku bakalan bikin jadi FangxYaya dan BoboiboyxYing atau malah berakhir dengan gak ada yang punya pasangan sama sekali #digilasreader, oke intinya, aku masih belum pasti dalam menentukan endingnya, aku mencoba _flow_ deh, bagaimana mood aku yang menentukannya nanti #dilemparsambel

Oke, cukup disini dulu A/N aku yang seperti biasa sangat panjang (gak dibaca juga gak papa) XD


	2. Chapter01 - Our way home

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

"_**Home is the nicest word there is"**_

\- Laura Ingalls Wilder

Title Chapter : Our way home

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk ©**Monsta **(tapi Halilintar milk saya hahaha #ketawanista #ditendangreader)

(***)

chapter one

(***)

"Bintangnya banyak."

"Ying, kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 7 kali."

"Tak apalah, memang bintangnya banyak kok!"

"Tanpa kau bilang pun kami sudah tau."

"Fang, aku hanya ingin membuat kiasan, biarkan aku berekspresi." Gadis berkacamata bulat itu mulai mengotot kepada kekasih yang duduk disampingnya.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu memutar matanya. "Kiasan _konon_."

Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam merah dan gadis berkerudung merah muda yang berada disebelah pasangan konyol itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan sahabat mereka. Saat itu angin semakin memberikan aura dingin seiring dengan meningginya malam.

"Kau kedinginan, Yaya?" Bisik si pemuda bertopi. Entah kenapa dia harus berbisik, padahal pertanyaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang privasi. Namun Yaya sudah paham dengan karakteristik kekasihnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku punya ini, ingat?" Dia mengangkat selimut yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan Halilintar.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya masih ingin disini, tapi malam sudah semakin larut, dan Ying sepertinya-"

"Kau coba perhatikan dirimu sendiri." Potong pemuda itu cepat. "Kau selalu memperhatikan Ying, perhatikan kau dulu, kau kan manusia juga."

Yaya terkekeh. "Baiklah maaf Hali, aku hanya tidak ingin kita pulang sendiri." Ujarnya seraya memberikan _gesture peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Halilintar! Kita pulang sekarang!"

Terdengar suara tinggi dari sebelah kanan mereka. Mereka tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara.

"Ya, kami juga ingin pulang." Jawab Halilintar datar.

"Biar aku dan Ying yang bereskan-"

"Tidak! Biar aku dan Fang saja." Halilintar memotong kalimat Yaya dengan cepat. "Kalian duduk saja disana."

"Eh? Aku juga?" Sahut si pemuda berkacamata kaget yang kemudian dibalas tatapan membunuh dari sahabatnya yang bertopi itu.

"Yelah." Katanya menyerah. Lalu dia bergabung bersama Halilintar untuk membereskan peralatan piknik yang mereka gunakan tadi sore.

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil lalu berjalan kearah Ying dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kapan - kapan kita kayak gini lagi ya." Bisik Ying masih melihat kearah langit.

"Hmm.." Balas Yaya yang kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Ying untuk melihat bintang. "Tentu."

"Yaya, kau bahagia?"

"Aku punya tiga sahabat yang salah satunya menjadi pacarku, lalu dua sahabatku yang lain kemudian juga menjalin hubungan, walau sudah berada digaris ini, persahabatan kita masih terjalin dengan sangat baik." Yaya tertawa. "Apa aku masih punya alasan untuk tidak bahagia?"

Ying ikut tertawa. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Bintik putih dalam balutan selimut langit itu berpendar - pendar, seolah ikut tertawa bersama dua gadis yang tengah menontonnya dari jauh.

(***)

"Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Tidak apa - apa? Aku takut mengganggu."

"Tidak, biasanya juga tidak apa - apa, aku tidak ingin kau pulang sendiri."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Hali, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tidak."

"Tapi-"

"Tunggu saja disini setengah jam lagi."

Yaya tersenyum geli lalu kepalanya mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah, aku tunggu disini."

Halilintar mengangguk lega seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yaya sebelum dia bergabung bersama teman - teman karatenya. Yaya lalu mengambil duduk dibangku panjang disalah satu sisi ruangan. Dia merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada pesan teks dari Ying.

/ Ada apa? Maaf aku tadi ada kegiatan club jadi aku tidak mendengar ada teleponmu. /

Yaya tersenyum lalu membalas pesan teks itu.

/ Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, dan akhirnya sekarang aku disandera oleh Halilintar. /

/ Eh, benarkah? Dasar kepala dinosaurus! Mau pulang sama - sama sekarang? Aku baru saja selesai. /

Yaya menatap ponselnya dan Halilintar dengan ragu - ragu.

/ Tidak usah, aku sudah terlanjur janji akan menunggunya, biar aku pulang dengannya saja nanti. /

/ Kau yakin? Dia biasanya lama loh. /

/ Tidak apa - apa, sudah lama juga aku tidak menontonnya /

/ Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, Yaya! Jangan macam - macam! /

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil seraya melihat layar ponselnya lalu memasukan benda itu kedalam tasnya. Tak lama, dia melihat Halilintar berjalan kearahnya, dari jarak sejauh ini Yaya sudah bisa melihat bulir keringat diwajahnya.

"Kau hebat tadi." Kata Yaya basa basi seraya memberikan handuk kecil kepadanya.

Halilintar memutar matanya seraya menerima handuk dari Yaya. "Hebat? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang memainkan ponselmu dari tadi?" Katanya seraya mengelap keringatnya.

Yaya hanya tertawa canggung karena ketahuan oleh pemuda didepannya ini. "Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti memang hebat tadi."

"Kau sedang sms dengan siapa?"

"Ying, dia mengajakku pulang bersama tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Tanya Yaya bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Yaya memutar matanya. "Lalu aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sudah janji pulang bersamamu."

"Sudah kuduga."

Yaya menyipitkan mata dan menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu baik."

Yaya menganga dan memukul dada Halilintar pelan. "Baiklah, maafkan aku karena kau sudah punya pacar yang terlalu baik ini." Yaya tertawa.

Halilintar memutar matanya lagi lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku terlalu mencintai gadis bodoh ini." Ujar pemuda itu seraya meminum airnya.

"Halilintar! Kemari sebentar!" Mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara. Halilintar meneguk minumannya cepat lalu memberikan botolnya kepada Yaya. "Oke, panggilan menunggu! Tunggu sebentar ya."

Yaya mengangguk seraya melihat punggung kekasihnya yang berlari menjauh.

_Cinta, eh?_

(***)

Gelap sudah hampir mendominasi, membuat beberapa hewan malam mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai menikmati dunia yang tidak sempat mereka dapatkan pada siang hari. Dua langkah kaki berjalan berjajar dijalanan sempit, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dua remaja itu kecuali suara langkah kaki diatas aspal dingin.

"Hali?" Gadis itu mencoba memecahkan atmosfer sunyi mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kau bercanda? _Sparring_ hari ini terlalu mengerikan, badanku seperti digilas!" Ujar Halilintar seraya menggoyang - goyangkan kepalanya.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Halilintar menolehkan kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Maksudku–" Yaya tidak menoleh pada pemuda itu, tapi dia menyadari tatapannya. "–Mungkin kau lelah karena harus terus menjagaku, kau selalu mengantarkanku pulang, padahal-"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku–" Yaya mengerutkan keningnya. "–Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kenapa kau menganggap kalau aku lelah? Kau pikir aku lemah?"

"Tidak, maksudku bukan–"

"Apa kau belum pernah mendengar kalau aku jago karate?"

"Hali, maksudku–"

"Tapi aku memang lelah."

"Kau–" Yaya tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "–Apa?" Dia jujur terkejut dengan jawaban Halilintar. Dia memang bertanya kepadanya mengenai hal itu, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang seperti itu.

"Aku lelah, dengan semua pertanyaan ini." Halilintar kemudian menghentikan langkahnya didepan Yaya. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Yaya terdiam, pikirannya masih ambigu dalam mencerna perkataan Halilintar.

"Aku–"

"Kau harus berhenti untuk terlalu peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, biarkan kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu."

Yaya menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi dia masih dapat melihat langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti." Ujar si pemuda bertopi seraya menarik tangan kecil gadis berjilbab itu.

Yaya hanya pasrah ketika dia sudah ditarik lembut oleh pemuda didepannya. "Aku adalah gadis pintar yang selalu menang dalam berbagai lomba debat, tapi kenapa aku bisa terlihat begitu bodoh dan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa didepan pacarku sendiri?" Ujarnya lirih seraya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan level langkah kaki panjang pemuda itu.

Kalimat itu membuat Halilintar menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. "Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku itu lebih pintar darimu?" Ejek Halilintar seraya menoleh kepada gadis disampingnya.

Yaya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Halilintar. "_Please_, semua orang tau siapa yang paling pintar antara kita berdua." Yaya menekan - nekan jari telunjuknya di dada pemuda itu. "Kau cuma seorang laki - laki yang selalu melampiaskan amarahnya dalam latihan karate."

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki perkataanmu itu, _cewek_." Halilintar langsung melingkarkan lengan besarnya dileher gadis itu. "Kau bisa berada dalam masalah serius karena sudah mencari gara - gara dengan Halilintar."

Yaya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia menerima pukulan ringan dari kekasihnya.

(***)

Yaya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata hubungannya dengan Halilintar bisa menjadikannya seperti ini. Dia tahu kalau Halilintar memiliki cukup banyak fans seperti Fang, tapi dia tidak akan menyangka kalau dia akan di_bully_ seagresif ini oleh fansnya.

Yaya menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca westafel yang menurutnya cukup berantakan. Seragam dan Jilbab merah mudanya kusut dan Yaya cukup bersyukur baju dan jilbabnya tidak sobek, tapi teksur kumal itu tetap terlihat jelas pada kain yang dikenakannya itu.

Dia mencoba merapikan bagian kusut itu dengan tangannya, mengusapnya beberapa kali, namun hasilnya tetap saja tidak bisa semulus sebelumnya.

Kemudian dirinya kembali melihat kaca, matanya sembab, dia menangis terlalu keras tadi, wajar saja, cengkraman gadis - gadis itu sudah sampai menarik rambut yang ada dibalik jilbabnya.

Yaya sebenarnya bukanlah gadis yang lemah, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang walaupun orang itu sudah menyakitinya. Dia sebenarnya juga bukan gadis yang gampang menangis, tapi pem_bully_an tadi sudah menembus tembok air matanya, dia tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi.

Yaya mencoba untuk mengipasi dirinya dengan kedua tangan, berharap wajah sembabnya cepat menghilang. Setelah cukup yakin dengan sinar wajahnya, Yaya mencoba keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelasnya. Tangannya terus mengusap bajunya, dia berharap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu tidak akan menyadari keadaannya.

Saat sampai dikelas, Yaya tidak melihat keberadaan Halilintar, dia menghela nafas lega lalu langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Dia juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Ying dan Fang. _Mungkin mereka masih ada ditaman_, pikirnya. Tak selang beberapa detik, dia sudah melihat sosok tiga sahabatnya mulai masuk kedalam ruangan, Ying yang menyadari keberadaan Yaya, langsung berlari kearahnya dengan penuh semangat dengan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kemana saja tadi? Tadi kami menunggumu sampai lama sekali!" Ying duduk disamping gadis berjilbab itu, Yaya mengangkat wajahnya kepada gadis cina itu seraya berusaha memasang garis senyumnya. "Apa kau–" Ying memotong pertanyaannya ketika melihat wajah Yaya, wajahnya berantakan menurut penglihatan gadis cina itu, ada sedikit semburat goresan kecil dan jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Yaya?" Tanya Ying sedikit panik. Kedua tangannya langsung menangkup wajah sahabatnya itu. Fang dan Halilintar yang sudah sampai dimeja mereka berdua juga langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berjilbab itu. Yaya menurunkan tangan Ying, lalu dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya.

Mata Fang menyipit. "Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika kau pergi tadi?" Tanya Fang menyelidik.

Yaya menggeleng cepat, **terlalu cepat**.

"Yaya." Ying menghela nafas. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami."

Yaya hanya terdiam, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya, dia terlalu takut untuk bertemu langsung dengan wajah khawatir sahabat - sahabatnya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa sahabatnya memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Lalu kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh genggaman keras dari seseorang, memaksanya untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ehh? Yaya mau dibawa kemana?!" Tanya Ying sedikit menaikkan suaranya, dengan cepat dia juga menarik tangan Yaya yang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas pemuda itu dingin.

"Yaya sahabatku juga, kepala dinosaurus!" Balas Ying tidak mau kalah. Gadis cina itu bersikukuh tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Yaya sampai kemudian dia melihat mata coklat Yaya.

"Ying, sudah." Kemudian tangan pemuda berambut raven sudah memisahkan genggaman tangan Ying dari pergelangan tangan Yaya. "Biarkan Halilintar yang mengurus ini semua."

"Tapi–"

"Ying, tidak apa - apa." Kata Yaya akhirnya angkat suara, dia mencoba menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum dirinya ditarik cepat oleh Halilintar dan menghilang dibalik tembok kelas.

(***)

Yaya merasakan punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan dinding gedung belakang sekolah, cukup keras sebenarnya sehingga membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara dingin sudah masuk kedalam telinga Yaya. Tangan pemilik suara itu sudah mengurungnya kuat. Yaya tidak bisa bergerak, karena tangan dan dinding itu sudah membatasi pergerakannya.

"T-tidak terjadi apa - apa." Dusta Yaya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap mata hitam pemuda itu.

"Tidak mungkin." Sanggah Halilintar. "Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Yaya tidak menjawabnya, karena Halilintar pasti akan mengamuk jika dia tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin Halilintar terkena masalah.

Kemudian dia merasakan dahi pemuda itu menempel di dahinya. "Yaya?"

Akhirnya pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya, datar tapi tajam. Sekilas Yaya merasakan ketakutan yang kini mulai mengalir dalam darahnya akibat aura membunuh yang dipancarkan pemuda itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya sendiri dan melihat Halilintar yang kini sedang menutup matanya.

"Yaya!" Yaya terperanjat, suara pemuda itu kini meninggi ketika memanggil namanya, matanya masih tertutup. "Jawab aku!"

"Ja-jangan Hali, lu-lupakan saja." Yaya berusaha untuk meredam ketakutannya, walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemarahan Halilintar, tapi dia tidak terbiasa menghadapi Halilintar yang mengamuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan semua ini?" Halilintar mencoba mengontrol emosinya, kini dia membuka matanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah menyakitimu?!"

_Jangan menangis, tolong jangan menangis,_ bisik Yaya menutup matanya rapat, bibir bawahnya sudah dia gigit keras daritadi. Kemudian dia merasakan pemilik mata hitam itu menatapnya tajam, menunggu mata coklatnya untuk terbuka.

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yaya dan bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata gadis itu. Tangannya mengalir diwajah Yaya, mengelus bekas goresan diwajahnya dan berhenti dipipinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Lusi?"

"Nana?"

"Avi?"

Yaya hampir tertawa dengan penuturan Halilintar, membuatnya secara otomatis melunturkan semua rasa takut yang ada pada kekasihnya ini, Halilintar dengan polosnya mencoba memancing jawaban darinya dengan menyebutkan nama - nama fans fanatiknya, _terkadang pria ini terlalu polos_. Dia memegang tangan Halilintar. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau itu mereka?"

"Jadi itu benar? Salah satu diantara mereka?"

"Aku tidak membenarkan kalau yang melakukannya itu mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu." Kata Yaya mencoba tegar. "Aku bukan pengadu."

"Dan bukan orang yang selamanya kuat." Balas Halilintar sarkastis.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Yaya terus teguh dengan pendiriannya. "Tolonglah Halilintar, aku juga tidak terluka parah, aku bisa menghadapinya untuk kali ini."

"Kau berani mengguruiku sekarang?"

Yaya menggeleng cepat, **terlalu cepat**. "A-aku hanya ti-tidak ingin kau menyakiti orang la-lain."

"Dan kau membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti–"

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti." Halilintar menepis genggaman tangan Yaya. "Dan aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti denganmu, Yaya."

Dengan kalimat itu, Halilintar pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri digedung belakang sekolah. Yaya menghela nafas panjang, dia menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Namun gagal, air matanya tumpah saat itu juga, dia menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Gerutunya pelan. "Dasar Halilintar bodoh."

(***)

Yaya berjalan masuk ke ruangan kelas dengan perlahan. Dia sudah merasakan hawa Halilintar menyelubungi ruangan itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa semua tatapan siswa seolah mengarah padanya sejak dia awal masuk diruangan kelas sampai dia mengambil duduk dikursinya. Tapi dia sudah berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi biasa, terlebih dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah pada salah satu anak yang sudah mem_bully_nya.

"Psstt! Yaya!"

Yaya menoleh kesamping yang kini tengah bertemu padang dengan gadis cina dengan badan yang dicondongkan kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan si kepala dinosaurus? Dia jadi aneh sejak masuk kelas tadi, aura hitamnya semakin pekat." Tanya si gadis cina seraya berhiperbola, dia melihat kearah pemuda yang kini tengah duduk dipojok kiri kelas. "Entah kenapa, setelah masuk kelas, dia langsung meminta Fang untuk bertukar tempat duduk, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?"

Yaya terdiam, dia terlalu bingung dan terkejut untuk menjawab perntanyaan itu. Dia tahu kalau dia pasti akan ditanyai hal itu, entah itu oleh Ying atau Fang, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini. _Pria itu terlalu menampakkannya_, erang Yaya kesal.

"Ehh, dia hanya…" Yaya memutar matanya kearah lain, menolak bertatapan langsung dengan sahabat perempuannya ini. "…Hanya sedang _badmood_, itu saja."

"_Badmood_?" Ying mengerutkan keningnya, kini tatapannya berubah menyelidik. "Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?"

_Bingo_, pekik Yaya. Dia membeku ditempatnya, semakin bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban, **Ya**." Jawab Ying mengerti. "Entah apa yang telah terjadi antara kalian berdua, aku pasti akan tau itu cepat atau lambat." Lanjut Ying seraya kembali kepada posisinya semula.

Yaya menghela nafasnya berat. _Dunia ini terlalu mengerikan, sampai semua orang pun dapat membaca apa perkataan hatiku_.

(***)

Gadis berjilbab itu berjalan dilorong sekolah yang sunyi, saat itu dia hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menggema sepanjang lorong. Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ketika bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung dimintai bantuan oleh wali kelasnya untuk memeriksa hasil ujian siswa. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan dia sedang bertengkar dengan Halilintar, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya pulang. Yaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh selalu mengharapkan bantuan pria itu!_

'Duagh!' 'Duagh!'

Yaya berhenti sebentar ketika dia mendengar suara samar – samar dari tempatnya, dia melihat jam tangannya, 04.37 PM. _Apa masih ada club yang latihan jam segini?_ Dia mencoba mencari asal suara itu, perasaannya sedikit tidak karuan, suara dari pukulan itu terlalu keras. Dan hanya satu orang disekolah ini yang terbiasa memukul dengan suara seperti itu, walaupun dalam hati berharap kalau perkiraannya itu salah.

Dia berhenti diruang club tinju. Dan ternyata benar perkiraannya, _Bocah ini!_ Amarah Yaya tiba - tiba memuncak. _Aku tahu pasti dia akan melakukan ini lagi!_ Yaya menggertakkan giginya seraya berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk. Dia membuka pintu itu kasar dan menyebabkan suara pintu terbanting menggema diruangan tersebut, cukup mengagetkan orang yang berada didalam. Satu orang lebih tepatnya. Mata si gadis menyala marah, tidak ada ketakutan maupun kelembutan dalam sinar mata itu sekarang.

"Halilintar!" Yaya berjalan kearah pemuda itu dengan geram. "Kau memang tidak pernah belajar rupanya."

Halilintar menoleh kepada gadis berkerudung itu, Alisnya hampir menyatu, bingung dan terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Halilintar tidak menyangka kalau Yaya masih ada disekolah, _di jam sekarang?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya datar, tidak ada kandungan ekspresi apapun didalamnya.

Yaya mendengus sarkastik. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya. "Aku sedang berlatih disini, lagipula aku sudah meminta ijin kepada ketua club kalau aku akan memakai ruangan ini sampai jam 5 sore."

Yaya menggeram. "Untuk apa? Untuk melampiaskan semua amarahmu?" Dia menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Kenapa kau tidak melampiaskannya saja padaku? Kau dan aku tahu sebenarnya akulah yang salah disini."

Halilintar memberikan gadis itu tatapan datar. "Kau dan aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan hanya melindunginya."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa–"

"Oh yeah, aku tahu." Halilintar memasang seringai mengerikan.

Mata Yaya melebar. "Tolong katakan kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya." Yaya memohon kepada laki - laki yang ada didepannya.

Halilintar meremas tangannya keras, emosinya bercampur menjadi satu, dia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini, namun dia masih tetap memasang seringaiannya. "Sayangnya, ya. Menurutmu kenapa aku ada disini kalau aku sudah bisa membunuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu?"

Yaya menghela nafas lega, tapi kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama saat dia melihat kepalan tangan Halilintar yang memerah. Pria itu hanya melapisi kedua tangannya untuk memukul samsak dengan selembar kain putih, yang kini sudah bercampur warna darah dan debu, darah itu menjadi hitam karena terlalu lama dibiarkan.

"Tanganmu." Kata Yaya lirih.

Halilintar melihat tangannya yang baru dia sadari kalau dia sudah menggenggamnya terlalu keras. "Tidak apa - apa, sudah biasa."

Yaya hanya memberi tatapan kasihan sebelum dia berjalan menuju posisi pemuda itu. Halilintar menangkap tatapannya, dia sudah ingin protes dengan tatapan yang diberikan Yaya, sampai kemudian gadis itu mengambil tangan kanannya dan melepas kain putih yang membalutnya.

"Duduk." Perintahnya, dan entah kenapa Halilintar langsung menurutinya.

Yaya mengeluarkan tisu dan botol minum dari tasnya, dia membersihkan tangan pemuda itu dengan tisu yang dibasahi dengan air minumnya. Halilintar mengerang kecil ketika tisu basah itu berkontak langsung dengan lukanya.

"Tahan sebentar." Bisik Yaya. Dia kemudian mengeringkan tangan Halilintar dengan tisu kering. Setelah selesai, gadis berjilbab itu kembali mengambil tangan kiri Halilintar dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kain ini sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dipakai." Kata Yaya seraya mengangkat dan memperlihatkan dua kain putih yang sebelumnya melilit dikedua tangan Halilintar lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau lupa kalau durasiku latihan masih setengah jam lagi."

"Berhentilah bersifat kekanakkan Hali! Lagipula sejak kapan kau ikut club tinju?" Tanyanya gemas. Yaya adalah gadis yang penyabar, tapi dia terkadang sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan sifat keras kepala Halilintar.

Halilintar memutar matanya malas, kali ini dia enggan untuk membalas. Dia mengalihkan matanya, menghindari pandangan marah Yaya. Terkadang dia tidak ingin membuat Yaya mengamuk, karena dia tahu, ketika Yaya mengamuk, maka level kemarahannya akan melebihi Halilintar.

Kemudian dia merasakan satu tangannya sudah diangkat kembali lalu ada sehelai kain yang melilit buku tangannya, dia menoleh dan melihat selembar sapu tangan merah sudah melilit rapi ditangannya. Pemuda itu tertegun, _sapu tangan ini?_ Halilintar masih tertegun.

"Ini sapu tangan yang dulu kau pinjamkan padaku saat kita masih SMP. Maaf ya aku lupa mengembalikannya." Kata Yaya sedikit malu seraya mengambil tangan Halilintar yang lain dan kembali melilitkan sapu tangan merah muda miliknya. "Nah, selesai." Ujarnya puas ketika melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Maaf aku tidak punya sapu tangan warna lain." Yaya terkekeh. Halilintar juga mengeluarkan tawa pendek seraya melihat kedua kepala tangannya.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau kau sudah meminjam sapu tangan ini." Ujarnya.

Yaya tersenyum. "Wajar saja, karena kejadian itu sudah lama sekali."

Hening. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing - masing. Yaya mulai memain - mainkan ujung bajunya.

"Err, Hali, maaf sudah membuatmu begini." Kata Yaya masih memainkan bajunya. Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk itu. "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak usah melakukan apa - apa untukku." Yaya dapat merasakan tatapan Halilintar yang mengarah kepadanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh melukai dirimu sendiri demi gadis bodoh sepertiku."

'Tuk'

Halilintar memukul pelan gadis berjilbab itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut dirimu sendiri bodoh padahal faktanya kau adalah gadis terpintar dikelas, bahkan di angkatan kita?"

Yaya tertawa. "Aku memang tidak bisa memungkirinya." Kata Yaya lembut. "Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dan aku minta maaf."

"Berhentilah menjadi malaikat, kau akan selalu di_bully_ oleh mereka kalau sifatmu masih seperti ini." Kata Halilintar dingin. "Dan kau malah membuatku mati kesal karena sudah melarangku untuk tidak membunuh mereka."

"Itu terlalu kejam." Yaya mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

Halilintar menyeringai lalu dia mencondongkan badannya kearah Yaya yang refleks membuat Yaya mundur. "Kau pikir aku pernah melanggar peraturanmu?"

Yaya menganga seraya kembali pada posisinya semula. "Kau kan tahu, kalau peraturan itu dibuat karena suatu alasan."

"Yeah, seharusnya menjadi alasan untuk dilanggar."

"Hali!"

"Apa? Apa salahku kali ini?" Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menurutmu?" Yaya menatapnya gusar.

"Aku hanya berkata tentang fakta."

Yaya mengeluarkan dengusan kecil seraya memutar matanya. "Fakta _konon_."

Halilintar hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?"

Halilintar terdiam, otak masih mencerna kata – kata Yaya.

"Oh ayolah Halilintar, kau mau melihatku pulang sendiri?" Lanjut Yaya. "Lagipula Tok Aba pasti sudah menunggumu hari ini."

"Kau takut pulang sendiri, kan?" Selidik Halilintar.

Yaya memutar matanya. "Aku terbiasa pulang bersamamu, sehingga aku jadi tidak terbiasa pulang sendiri." Aku gadis itu. "Memikirkannya saja aku sudah takut sendiri."

Halilintar menyeringai seraya berkata sarkastik. "Seorang Yaya takut pulang sendiri, eh?"

_Ugh, aku berharap aku bisa menghapuskan seringaian itu dari wajahnya._ Teriak Yaya kesal.

(***)

_**author's note**_

*Reader : ini cerita apa?!*

#ohokohok Oke, mungkin banyak yang kecewa dengan chap ini, di chapter01 ini aku sengaja nulis cerita fluff HalilintarxYaya dulu, dan untuk chapter02 aku akan posting cerita fluff FangxYing. Lalu jeng jeng jeng! Konflik utamanya masih belum dimulai! #pukulpukulgong kemungkinan bisa muncul dichapter03 atau chapter04 lah *semoga* #mulaidigilasreader

Dan masalah pembullyan itu, aku sengaja gak sebutin namanya, sebenarnya aku lemah dalam pemilihan nama, dan aku masih belum bisa bedain nama Indo dan Malaysia.

Did I told you this story is gonna be super-totally-drama? Gawd, if not, then I warn you people, this story is gonna be **lovey dovey drama**. Oh aku juga sudah merubah sedikit profile mereka, karena ternyata ada kesalahan perhitungan umur hoho maaf maaf #bowingbowing

_**reviews**_

Tenshi no akai : Tetep ending pairing ngikutin alur dan cerita ya, author aja belum ada gambaran jelas #plak makasih sudah review^^

99 : Hmm, rencananya sih begitu, semoga feel angst saya masih ada, tapi chapter01 masih ringan kok XD makasih ya sudah review^^

Auliyaws : Oh ya? Wahh, sebenarnya cerita sahabat yang berselingkuh itu memang banyak sih #plak tapi pas saya baca sinopsisnya, ternyata memang hampir2 sama ya, denger novelnya aja baru sekarang tapi tenang aja, ini murni cerita aku sendiri kok, makasih ya sudah review^^

Aiko chiharu : Tentang ending pairing mungkin ngikutin cerita aja ya hoho, makasih sudah review^^

Makasih banyak ya yang udah nyempetin buat baca, follow, favorite dan bahkan susah – sudah buat review^^


	3. Chapter02 - Distance

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

"_**Distance sometimes lets you know who is worth keeping, and who is worth letting go"**_

\- Lana Del Rey

Title Chapter : Distance

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk ©**Monsta **(Ngebungkus Halilintar buat dibawa pulang #Authordilempargelas)

.

(***)

chapter two

(***)

Aroma coklat hangat menghembus dan kemudian mengalir melalui udara. Baunya semakin kuat seiring dengan obrolan beberapa orang yang sudah mengisi kursi payung yang tersebar ditaman. Ketika gadis berkacamata bulat berjalan diatas setapak batu yang mengarah menuju kedai coklat **Kokotiam** milik Tok Aba. Kedai ini memiliki _counter_ bentuk bundar dan beberapa perangkat kursi payung yang tersebar disekitar _counter_. Kedai itu memiliki berbagai macam minuman dan makanan coklat yang sudah mendominasi di menunya.

Dari jauh gadis itu sudah melihat sosok orang tua yang sedang meracik pesanan dari pelanggannya. Orang tua itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat gadis keturunan cina itu melambai padanya, garis senyum tersungging diwajah keriputnya.

"Tumben pagi - pagi sudah disini, Ying?" Sambutnya ketika gadis cina itu duduk disalah satu kursi _counter_nya. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Special hot chocolate satu, Tok Aba!" Balasnya bersemangat.

"Siap." Jawab Tok Aba.

"Yaya belum datang, Tok Aba?"

"Dia pergi bersama Halilintar barusan, dan mereka masih belum kembali."

"Kemana?"

"Ke kota, atok menyuruhnya untuk membeli koko, atok baru ingat kalau atok lupa beli persediaan koko." Atok tertawa kecil ketika dia menambahkan _Whip Cream_ diatas minuman Ying. "Sudah tua, jadi wajar kalau pikun."

Ying terkekeh, lalu secangkir minuman coklat sudah terhidang lezat dihadapannya. "Nah, special hot chocolate yang paling special untuk pagi ini."

"Wah, makasih tok!"

Tok Aba membalas dengan senyuman lalu tak lama perhatian orang tua itu beralih kepada pelanggan yang menghampiri _counter_nya dengan membawa buku menu, siap untuk memesan.

Ying meminum coklatnya dengan nikmat, beberapa tugas yang sudah mengurungnya beberapa hari ini membuatnya frustasi dan dia butuh paling tidak dua gelas coklat panas khas Kokotiam Tok Aba yang terkenal nikmatnya. Ditambah sebenarnya dia ingin berkumpul bersama sahabat - sahabat dan kekasihnya, biasanya akhir pekan ini dia selalu bisa menemukan mereka disini. Ditambah padahal dia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dikedai ini bersama Fang. Tempat ini memang sudah menjadi salah satu tempat favorite yang biasa empat sahabat ini gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama, selain bukit _Teletubies _tentunya.

Tapi ternyata pagi ini ia tidak menemukan seorang pun, menemukan Fang pun tidak. _Pasti anak itu kesiangan lagi_, dengus Ying.

Ying mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba untuk mengirimkan teks kepada Halilintar dan Yaya.

/ Aku ada di kedai Tok Aba, kapan kalian kembali? /

Lalu dia juga mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya.

/ Lihat siapa yang datang terlambat, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika ternyata kau bangun kesiangan pagi ini! /

Dia menjauhkan ponselnya seraya menganalisis sekelilingnya, terlihat beberapa antrian manusia yang ingin memesan di kedai ini, walaupun hanya kedai kecil, tapi kedai ini memang terkenal dengan kelezatan coklatnya. Racikan coklat Tok Aba memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, ditambah dengan suasana taman yang sekarang sedang dihiasi oleh beberapa daun pohon yang berjatuhan seadanya sebagai bonus kenyamanan dan cocok untuk menghilangkan stress.

_Level kebisingan hari ini cukup nyaman_, pikirnya. Hari ini dia sedang tidak _mood_ ingin mendengar suara yang berlebihan.

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan teks masuk.

/ Kupikir ada seseorang yang sedang frustasi dengan tumpukkan tugasnya dan sekarang sedang membuang semuanya dengan memesan bercangkir - cangkir coklat /

Ying mendengus seraya membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

/ Ugh! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan tugas tambahan? Aku begini juga karena sudah membantumu selama seminggu penuh! /

/ Jangan pernah menyalahkan orang terhadap sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang salahmu. /

/ Idiot! Kau memang tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih! /

/ Aku juga tidak berharap kalau kau akan membantuku saat itu. /

/ Oh yeah, kata - kata itu berasal dari mulut orang yang beberapa minggu yang lalu hampir saja menunjukkan wajah memohonnya kepadaku. Berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak mendokumentasikannya saat itu. /

/ Kau menyebalkan, Ying! Aku harap kau tersedak oleh coklatmu dalam tegukan kedua! /

Ying benar - benar tersedak oleh coklatnya ketika dia membaca pesan sumpahan itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani berkata seperti itu, **Halilintar**. Diam - diam mereka dipredikati oleh kekasih Halilintar, Yaya, kalau mereka berdua itu selalu diibaratkan seperti karakter kartun _Tom&amp;Jerry_.

Kemudian tak lama dia kembali menerima pesan teks baru, kali ini dari Yaya.

/ Maaf Ying, sepertinya kami akan lama, jumlah koko disini tidak memenuhi jumlah yang sesuai, jadi kami harus menunggu beberapa jam dulu untuk bisa memenuhi jumlahnya. /

Ying menghela nafas, moodnya untuk bisa berkumpul bersama Yaya tiba - tiba hampir tersapu rata.

/ Kira - kira berapa lama? /

/ Mungkin sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam. /

/ Apa kau tidak bisa pulang saja? Aku kesepian disini. Fang masih belum datang, lagipula biarkan saja si kepala dinosaurus sendiri disana. /

Kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi tak berapa lama setelah pesan teksnya kepada Yaya terkirim, tapi kali ini dari pengirim yang berbeda.

/ Kau pikir kau saja yang membutuhkan Yaya? Aku juga butuh teman disini! /

/ Dasar kepala dinosaurus! Yaya itu sahabatku lah! /

/ Sebagai informasi, dia adalah pacarku! /

_Heh_! Gerutu Ying seraya melihat layar ponselnya, lalu kemudian saat dia ingin membalas pesan teks kepada Halilintar, satu pesan yang lain masuk kedalam ponselnya.

/ Maaf! Aku segera kesana! /

Ying mendengus, seraya menarikan jarinya cepat untuk membalas pesan teks itu.

/ Aku tunggu 15 menit, atau aku akan pulang! /

/ Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang! /

"Dasar kepala landak." Ying menggerutu pelan.

Tok Aba yang telah selesai membuatkan pesanan pelanggan menoleh ketika orang tua itu mendengar sumpahan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Ying. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tak apa, tok." Kata Ying tersenyum. "Hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Sebelum Tok Aba dapat menjawab, orang tua itu melihat seorang laki - laki berambut raven berkacamata nila yang membawa sebuah kotak bekal tengah berlari kearah kedainya.

"Ma-maaf." Ujar pemuda itu ketika sampai disamping Ying. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari kencang dari rumahnya.

"Dari mana kau, Fang?" Tanya Tok Aba seraya membuatkan secangkir special hot chocolate kesukaan pemuda itu dan menyajikannya diatas meja _counter_. "Ying sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Dari rumah, Tok." Jawabnya masih terengah - engah seraya meminum sedikit coklatnya. "Terima kasih, Tok."

Lalu pandangannya berubah kepada gadis cina yang masih belum menegurnya dari tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengaduk minumannya dengan garis bibir yang melengkung kebawah. "Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Fang meringis dalam hati, otaknya mulai berpikir untuk bisa meredam kemarahan gadis berkacamata ini.

"Maaf, aku–" Fang benar - benar kehabisan kosa kata.

Tok Aba yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memutar matanya. "Hmm, anak muda jaman sekarang." Ujarnya seraya membersihkan counter dan peralatannya.

"Ying, maafkan aku karena terlambat, tapi aku hanya telat 10 menit." Fang mencoba mencari alasan.

"Lain kali coba 30 menit."

Fang melihat jam tangannya dan kembali meringis lalu kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Setidaknya aku sudah membawa ini." Fang menaruh kotak bekal berwarna kuning disamping tangan gadis cina itu. Ying menoleh kearah benda yang disodorkan Fang. Kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Apa ini?"

"Coba buka saja lah."

Ying terdiam sebentar lalu meraih kotak itu dan kemudian membukanya. "Biskuit?" Ying kembali menautkan alisnya.

"Yap!" Ujar Fang seraya meminum coklatnya.

"Kau terlambat karena membuat ini?"

"...Tidak juga." Fang sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku membuat biskuit itu tadi malam."

"Jangan bilang kau terlambat karena memang–"

"Hehehe..." Fang mengusap rambutnya kebelakang.

Ying menghela nafas mencoba memadamkan api kemarahannya lalu memandangi biskuit yang ada dalam kotak bekal pemberian Fang.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat biskuit? Kalau ketahuan Yaya, kau bisa dibunuhnya." Kata Ying seraya menggigit sedikit biskuit buatan kekasihnya. "Wow! Biskuitmu bahkan lebih enak daripada punya Yaya."

Fang tersenyum bangga. "Selalu saja terkejut, padahal kau kan tahu kalau aku memang jago dalam segala hal." Pemuda itu memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Ditambah karena aku memang memakai resep yang normal, tidak seperti gadis merah muda itu."

"Kau benar - benar akan dibunuhnya, Fang." Ying menyeringai mengerikan seraya mengambil biskuit Fang lagi.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak merekam perkataanku tadi, kan?" Fang bertanya horor.

Ying secara otomatis mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. "_Not guilty_."

Fang menghela nafas lega, yang kemudian membuat Ying menyeringai jahil. "Walaupun kuharap aku ingat untuk merekamnya tadi."

Fang hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kekasihnya yang otomatis membuat Ying memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. "Kupikir kau sedang marah tadi." Kata Fang seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jarak." Ujar gadis itu singkat seraya menekan telunjuknya didahi Fang yang membuat pemuda itu mundur. "Dan omong - omong kau kumaafkan, karena sudah membuat biskuit enak ini."

Fang tersenyum senang. "Berarti sekarang kita boleh–"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam - macam, Fang!" Teriak Ying.

"Hey, kalian jangan ribut disini, nanti pelanggan atok jadi tidak ada yang mau memesan." Tegur Tok Aba yang telah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sepasang kekasih itu hanya menoleh kepada Tok Aba lalu tertawa canggung.

"Kau sih!"

"Kau tuh yang salah!"

Mereka kembali membuat pertengkaran yang membuat orang tua pemilik kedai itu hanya memutar matanya bosan dan membiarkan kedua remaja itu melanjutkan adu mulut mereka yang _Hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-kapan-selesainya_.

(***)

"Tutup matamu."

"Sudah."

"Tidak! Kau masih mengintip!"

"Oke oke, sudah tertutup."

Ying melepas kedua tangannya dari mata pemuda berambut raven setelah memastikan kalau pemuda itu memang sudah menutup matanya rapat, lalu kemudian tangannya beralih dengan menarik tangan besar pemuda itu. Gadis itu menariknya pelan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan, tempat yang beberapa detik lagi akan menjadi kejutan bagi Fang. Ying membuka pintu kaca yang kemudian membunyikan gemerincing lonceng kecil tanda ketika orang akan masuk kedalam tempat itu. _Sial, aku melupakan benda kecil satu ini_,Ying merutuki bel itu kesal.

"Kita ada di café?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu sudah ingin membuka kedua matanya.

"Jangan mengintip!" Teriak Ying panik seraya menutup kedua mata pemuda itu dengan cepat.

"Oke oke, tenang Ying, aku tidak mengintip kok." Fang menaruh kedua tangannya diudara.

"Bagus, kau janji tidak akan mengintip kalau aku lepas tanganku dari matamu?"

"Iya _sweets_, aku tidak akan ingkar." Fang memberikan _gesture peace _kepada gadis yang ada didepannya walaupun dia tidak melihat, tapi dia dapat merasakan kalau gadis cina itu tersenyum puas dengan janjinya.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali membawa tangan kanannya, mereka semakin masuk kedalam tempat itu.

"Awas tangga." Kata Ying yang sudah berada satu tangga diatas Fang.

"Kita mau ke atap?!"

"Sudah jangan cerewet, ikuti saja!"

Fang mau tidak mau hanya menuruti perintah dari gadis itu. _Cewek terkadang menyeramkan_, batinnya ngeri.

Kemudian Fang dapat merasakan angin dingin membelai kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain baju sehingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil. "Dan kita ada diluar, tepatnya kita ada di atap, aku benar, kan?"

Kali ini Ying tidak menanggapi lalu dia melepas genggamannya dari tangan Fang dan kembali beralih menutup kedua mata pemuda itu dari belakang, dia sedikit berninggikan kakinya karena tubuh Fang yang cukup lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Dari balik semak - semak buatan, sepasang kekasih yang lain tengah bersembunyi sembari saling memberi aba - aba.

"Satu, dua, ti–"

Mereka berdua melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya bersamaan dengan dilepaskannya tangan Ying yang menutup mata Fang.

"_**Happy Birthday**_!"

Mereka berteriak secara serentak. Fang dengan susah payah membuka matanya yang beberapa menit lalu tertutup rapat, matanya menangkap cahaya remang yang lama kelamaan mulai jelas dan dia terkejut dengan kejutan dari sahabat - sahabatnya.

Memang benar dugaannya bahwa mereka sudah berada di atap. Tapi atap itu sudah dihiasi dengan semak - semak dan pohon buatan yang Fang herankan apakah mereka membuatnya sendiri atau mereka memang mengambil benda asli dari suatu tempat, karena semak itu terlihat sangat asli tidak seperti benda buatan, lalu ditengah - tengah sudah terdapat meja bundar kecil yang dihiasi taplak warna putih dan sebuah kue tart yang sudah ditancapkan lilin kecil yang Fang yakin mereka ada 17 buah, mengingat umurnya yang sekarang sudah menginjak angka itu. Disamping meja putihnya sudah terdapat masing - masing dua balon yang ditahan dengan batu sedang, dikanan terdapat beberapa balon yang berwarna merah tua dan merah muda, sedangkan disebelah kiri terdapat beberapa balon berwarna ungu dan kuning.

_Dasar klise_, Fang tertawa dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Ying bertanya dengan antusias.

Fang terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Terlalu klise." Ucapnya datar.

"Hah?" Gadis berjilbab itu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Halilintar hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Tidak bisakah kau menghargai kerja keras kami karena sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukmu? Aku cukup lelah karena harus mengerjakan semua ini, apalagi ini hanya untukmu."

Fang menatap pemuda bertopi itu bosan. "Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau untuk membuat atau **mengambil **semua ini hanya untuk kejutan ulang tahunku."

"Ya ampun, dia memang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

"Hey, aku memang– Aww! Aww!"

Kalimat Fang tertahan oleh jeweran maut dari kekasihnya. "Tidak bisakah kalian untuk tidak bertengkar setiap kali bertemu?"

"Aww! Aww! Y-Ying! Sa-sakit!" Fang meringis keras seraya berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Ying dari telinganya.

Halilintar sudah ingin tersenyum senang karena melihat pemandangan itu sebelum sebuah tangan kecil sudah mencubit pipinya keras.

"Aww! Ya-Yaya!" Teriak pemuda itu marah setelah Yaya menyiksa pipinya yang kini sudah berubah merah.

"Hubunganmu dan Fang ini memang melebihi hubunganmu dan Ying!" Omel Yaya. "Apa kalian tidak capek bertengkar terus tiap hari?"

"Eh, Yaya? Kenapa jadi bawa aku pula?" Protes Ying yang kini sudah melepaskan jeweran di telinga Fang.

"Yelah, kalian kan _Tom&amp;Jerry_, ingat?" Yaya mengingatkan.

Ying menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "_Nu-uh_, aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan kepala dinosaurus itu, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi Tom maupun Jerry, Yaya."

"Biarlah kau jadi Jerry dan Hali yang jadi Tom, kan Jerry tikus yang cerdik." Kata Fang polos seraya mengusap telinga yang dijewer oleh Ying. Gadis cina itu reflek langsung menatap tajam kepada kekasihnya yang spontan membuat pemuda itu sedikit meloncat kebelakang.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam karena menahan sakit akibat cubitan dari kekasihnya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Cepatlah kita mulai acaranya, setahuku, aku kesini bukan untuk terlibat pertengkaran ini, apalagi mendapat hukuman dari Yaya." Katanya seraya mengusap pipi yang dicubit oleh Yaya dan menoleh kearah gadis berjilbab merah muda yang kini sudah memasang wajah _aku-minta-maaf-sudah-mencubitmu _yang membuat Halilintar memutar matanya tidak bisa untuk marah lebih jauh lagi kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, ya aku juga baru ingat kalau kita sekarang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun Fang." Kata Ying seraya menepuk jidatnya.

Fang yang mendengarnya menjadi terluka. "Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini." Ujarnya mendramatisir yang membuat Halilintar sudah ingin memutar matanya lagi.

"Ya, maaflah, lagian gara - gara kau berkomentar yang tidak kami harapkan sih, makanya jadi terlupakan deh." Ying mencoba menghibur kekasihnya.

"Yelah, lagian kami kan juga sudah susah - susah membuatnya, tapi kau malah tidak menghargainya." Bela Yaya.

Fang hanya menatap teman – temannya dengan pandanga lelah. "Kalian pikir aku serius dengan ucapanku barusan? Ya ampun." Kata Fang seraya melipat tangannya didada.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita potong kuenya, kita juga belum makan dari tadi sore." Kata Yaya seraya berjalan menuju meja putih yang diikuti oleh Halilintar.

Ying tersenyum kepada kekasihnya seraya menarik lembut tangan besarnya dengan tangan kecilnya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu. Fang melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, dia memang menyebutkan kerja keras mereka klise, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, tapi dia **sangat mengaguminya**, dia menghargai semua kerja keras yang diberikan oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya, _Memang klise, tapi spesies seperti mereka sangat langka dan terlalu berharga_, Fang tertawa dalam hati.

"Fang, mau sampai kapan kau membuat kami menunggu?" Suara gadis berjilbab merah muda itu membuyarkan khayalannya.

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar!" Gerutu si pemuda bertopi.

Gadis cina berkacamata yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum seraya melingkarkan tangannya dilengannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga pemuda itu. "Sama - sama." Bisik gadis itu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya yang dibalas Ying dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Mereka mulai bisik - bisik pula."

Tapi mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan dua remaja didepan mereka yang sudah menunggu dengan pandangan lelah dan bosan.

(***)

Ying mengambil dua piring kue dengan dua garpu dan dua kaleng soda lalu berjalan menuju tempat kekasihnya duduk. Fang sedang duduk dengan kepala sedang mengadah kelapisan langit hitam. Ying menyodorkan sepiring kue kepada pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala olehnya yang membuat Ying memajukan wajahnya kepada pemuda itu kemudian reflek membuat wajah Fang cepat dialiri darah dan membuat warna wajahnya berubah merah. Hanya dengan tatapan itu Fang sudah tahu kalau dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"O-oke." Ujarnya cepat. Terlalu cepat sebenarnya. Dia langsung mengambil piring berisi potongan kue ulang tahunnya dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya. Fang menarik nafasnya pelan mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali warna wajahnya. Dia tahu wajahnya sudah berubah warna beberapa saat tadi.

Ying membetulkan posisi duduknya agar bisa tepat berada disamping Fang yang kini kembali mengadah keatas menatap langit hitam. "Sepertinya akan ada hujan." Katanya pelan yang membuat Ying mengangguk setuju walaupun hatinya meronta tidak ingin bulir air itu turun malam ini.

"Semoga hujannya nanti setelah kita selesai saja, malam ini terlalu berharga untuk dirusak dengan hujan." Harap Ying.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, hujan itu rahmat Tuhan." Fang mengoreksi.

Ying kembali mencondongkan badannya kesamping, memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah kekasihnya. "Kau benar - benar Fang?" Selidiknya curiga.

"Apa pula? Kau pikir aku bertransformasi jadi apa?" Fang terlalu jenuh dengan pertanyaan curiga dari kekasihnya sehingga membuatnya tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Ying membetulkan kembali badan pada posisinya semula. "Mungkin saja, berhubung malam ini kau berulang tahun, kukira kau sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan, seperti _vampire _misalnya." Ejek Ying.

Fang memutar matanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta sederhana tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh dengan dimensi empatmu."

Ying tertawa renyah. Tawa yang menurut Fang adalah symponi merdu baginya.

"Dimana mereka berdua pergi?" Tanya Fang yang tiba - tiba teringat dengan kedua sahabatnya seraya menoleh keseluruh sudut atap, tapi dia tidak menemukan mereka.

"Mereka turun kebawah untuk membeli makanan." Jawab Ying seraya mengulurkan sekaleng soda kepada Fang.

"Apa? Makanan lagi? Belum puas dengan yang tadi memangnya?" Kata Fang tidak percaya seraya menerima kaleng soda dari Ying.

"Yap, makanya aku berharap malam ini tidak ada hujan, karena moment seperti ini sayang untuk dirusak." Ying membuka penutup kaleng seraya menatap langit sebentar lalu mulai meminum sodanya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh menyangkal rahmat Tuhan."

Ying menghentikan aktivitas minumnya lalu menatap heran kepada pemuda yang ada disampingnya. "Kau kenapa? Daritadi berbicara rahmat Tuhan terus setiap kali aku berharap tidak ada hujan."

"Karena memang seharusnya begitu." Kata Fang sederhana seraya meminum sodanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hujan itu berkah, walau bagaimanapun keadaan yang sedang kita hadapi, kita tetap harus mensyukuri nikmat yang sudah diturunkan oleh Tuhan, karena dia sudah punya Skenario terbaik untuk kita."

"Kalimatmu–" Ying mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "–seperti pernah aku dengar dari suatu tempat atau _seseorang_ sepertinya."

Fang hanya tersenyum. "Terserah, tapi kalimat itu sebenarnya memang bisa kau temukan dimana saja."

Ying tidak menjawabnya, tapi dia seperti merasa déjà vu dengan kalimat Fang. Dia memikirkan hal itu seraya menyuapkan kue kedalam mulutnya yang secara tidak sengaja meninggalkan sedikit krim disudut bibirnya.

"Dasar bocah." Fang tertawa dengan sikap makan Ying yang seperti anak kecil. "Kau punya krim di wajahmu."

"Hah? Dimana?" Ying sudah ingin mengusap wajahnya untuk menghapus krim yang disebut Fang tadi.

"Disini." Ucap Fang dengan cepat mengusap bibir tipis Ying yang membuat gadis cina itu sedikit merona merah muda yang perlahan muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Dasar, makan saja masih nempel disana sini, sekarang wajahmu mulai memerah pula." Tegur Fang usil seraya menyeringai. Dia sengaja menyebutkan wajah merah Ying karena dia paling suka ketika melihat wajah Ying yang merona, terlebih bila karena dirinya.

Ying langsung memegang kedua pipinya ketika dia mendengar ucapan dari pemuda berambut raven itu. Alisnya bertaut. "Hey, kau pikir aku tidak menyadari wajah merahmu tadi?"

Seringaian Fang langsung meredup tergantikan dengan mulut yang menganga cukup lebar karena rahasianya beberapa menit yang lalu telah terbongkar. "Tapi aku tadi tidak semerah dirimu." Fang mencoba menaha dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat belaannya yang tidak rasional.

Ying mendengus. "Jangan membual, Fang, memangnya kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri tadi?"

"Kau pikir kau juga bisa melihat wajahmu tadi?" Kata Fang tidak mau kalah.

Ying memutar matanya. "Lihat siapa yang jadi bocah sekarang."

Fang juga ikut memutar matanya kemudian hatinya menerawang, walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun - tahun dan berpacaran selama beberapa bulan, tapi mereka masih merasakan perasaan malu dan canggung ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa', dia juga terkadang heran kenapa hanya dengan gadis ini dia bisa merasakan itu semua, padahal dia adalah _Casanova _disekolah mereka, dan pertahanannya bisa runtuh hanya dengan gadis cina yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _wahai anak muda_?"

Suara cempreng volume rendah itu kembali merasuk dalam telinganya ditambah dengan logat yang membuat otaknya bernostalgia dengan kenangan mengjengkelkan. Fang mengerinyit. "Tidak lucu."

"Lucu lah, itu kan kalimat yang biasanya guru SD kita Papa Zo–"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

Ying hanya terkikik. "Bilang saja kalau kau merindukannya."

"Otak dan hatiku terlalu berharga kalau harus merindukannya." Kata Fang merinding.

"Ingat saja dengan jasa - jasa yang suda–"

"Dia bukan guruku, dia gurumu dan Yaya."

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu dengan kami karena kami selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dipelajarannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dipelajarannya." Balas Fang. "Lagipula kalian berdua pasti akan membunuhku saat itu juga kalau aku bisa melampaui nilai kalian."

"Benarkah? Apa kami dulu sekejam itu?"

"Sangat kejam, terlalu mustahil kalau kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyadarinya, aku dulu itu gadis yang pemalu."

"Memang, tapi kau bisa berubah menjadi ganas kalau sudah berhubungan dalam hal akademik, kau tidak ingat kenapa kau dan Yaya selalu menjadi rival bahkan sampai detik ini?"

"Kupikir aku tidak sekejam itu." Ying masih bersikeras.

"Tapi level keganasan kalian sekarang kuakui memang tidak separah dulu." Fang menyeringai. "Hanya sifat pemalumu saja yang tidak bisa hilang. Sepertinya terlalu abadi untuk dihapuskan."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sangkal Ying. "Aku sekarang anak yang pemberani dan _outgoing_!"

"Buktikan."

"A-apa?"

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak pemalu lagi." Tantang Fang seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis itu.

Ying menelan ludahnya berat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau jarak mereka sedekat ini bisa membuatnya salah tingkah, ditambah dengan tantangan dari pemuda berkacamata nila ini yang membuatnya semakin tidak fokus. Tapi kemudian pikiran rasionalnya segera mengambil alih.

"Jarak." Ucapnya singkat seraya mencoba untuk mendorongnya dengan jari telunjuk yang dia tempelkan didada pemuda itu.

"Berhentilah bermesraan kalian berdua!"

Terdengar suara berat dengan nada frustasi yang muncul dari balik pintu. Membuat kedua remaja keturunan cina itu dengan cepat menjauh dari posisi mereka barusan. Reflek mereka menoleh ke asal suara yang kini sedang membawa dua bungkus besar berisi makanan dan minuman yang akan mereka nikmati malam ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu mereka." Tegur gadis berjilbab merah muda seraya membantu pemuda bertopi merah hitam itu untuk mengeluarkan makanan dari plastik lalu menaruhnya diatas gelaran tikar yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Ying mengeluarkan tawa canggung dan dengan cepat langsung berdiri lalu mendekati sahabat perempuannya untuk membantunya menyusun makanan dan minuman diatas tikar. Fang hanya berdecak kesal karena gangguan yang membuat _moment_nya bersama Ying rusak tidak berbentuk.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh kepada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang kini sedang bersandar ditiang samping Yaya yang sedang menata makanan mereka. Si pemuda melipat tangannya didada seraya memasang seringai mengejek kepada dirinya yang membuat Fang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu dengan brutal.

_Dasar perusak suasana_! Dengusnya kesal.

(***)

_**author's note**_

Hay-hay! Berjumpa lagi bersama Feemort disini ^u^

Setelah hiatus beberapa hari karena kesibukan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan tulisan #ceritanyasok aku akhirnya bisa update fanfic ini setelah berdarah - darah mencari sinyal internet yang ditempat aku lagi terkena musibah tidak bisa konek ToT akhirnya numpang deh tempat temen #jadicurcol #plak

Oke langsung ke cerita, disini ceritanya *seharusnya* fokus FangxYing couple, tapi entah kenapa HalixYaya jadi banyak banget nyempilnya, mana moment FaYi kurang banget lagi! Aduh, salahkan semua tugas saya yang sudah membuat romansu saya jadi buntu terus mana pendek banget lagi chapter ini #cakartrotoar

Dan maaf ya kalau karakter utama cerita aku terlalu OOC dari kartun dan mungkin jadi beda sama cerita author lain dan beda sama yang diharapkan oleh readers, karena aku bikin karakter cerita berdasarkan apa yang diketik sama jari - jari absurd ini hohoho

Dan wah! Jujur aku gak nyangka ternyata cerita ini cukup banyak responnya *dilihat dari review, fave dan follow* makasih karena sudah rela nyediain waktu buat baca cerita gaje ini #bowingbowing dan saya minta maaf karena saya sepertinya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu - satu, saya usahakan chapter depan saya balas, terima kasih sekali lagi buat dukungannya^^


	4. Chapter03 - Past

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

"_**Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real"**_

\- Cormac McCarthy

.

Title Chapter : Past

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk © **Monsta**

.

(***)

chapter three

(***)

"Kecelakaan! Ada kecelakaan di jalan depan!"

"Tabrakkan?!"

"Apa yang sudah ditabrak?!"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Suara riuh rendah para siswa - siswa yang sedang berada di jam istirahat langsung membahana dengan berbagai jenis pertanyaan yang terlontar antara satu sama lain. Mereka saling berebut mencari informasi dan membagi informasi kejadian yang membuat lorong menjadi ramai karena mereka berlomba untuk melihat kejadian yang ada di jalan depan sekolah mereka.

Suara buah bibir itu tidak luput dari telinga kedua pemuda yang juga sedang berjalan di lorong. Sayup - sayup mereka menangkap pembicaraan yang sedang ramai dibicarakan.

"–Tabrakan!"

Satu kata yang terdengar ditelinga mereka, jelas dan lantang. Satu kata sakral yang seharusnya tidak mereka dengar. Satu kata yang membuat mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu reflek langsung menoleh kepada sahabat yang ada disampingnya. Wajah pemuda bertopi itu kini berubah pucat. Badannya tiba - tiba lumpuh, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

_Tabrakan. Ada tabrakan. Tabrakan. Kecelakaan._

Kata - kata itu berputar, mengantarnya pada kegelapan yang mendalam. Badannya hilang kendali. Energi dalam tubuhnya terserap habis. Dia lumpuh, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya gemetar tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya yang mulai limbung. Dia mulai tidak bisa merasakan udara, dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tak berapa lama penglihatannya kemudian langsung menggelap, terus menariknya kedalam jurang tanpa batas.

Dadanya terus kembang kempis, dia berusaha mencari udara untuk bisa bernafas, pernafasannya berhenti setiap beberapa detik. Dan pada detik itu juga dia kehilangan pecahan harapan, dia merasakan dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, seperti akan ada seseorang yang menjemput dari kehidupannya saat itu juga.

"Halilintar!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung berlutut disamping sahabatnya, menatap dengan panik, khawatir dan takut. Semuanya bercampur dan menjadi tidak menentu. Pemuda bertopi itu tanpa dia sadari sendiri, kini sudah berlutut, tangannya meremas keras dadanya, berusaha untuk bernafas. Pemuda berambut raven sahabatnya tidak sulit untuk menyadari kesesakan yang dirasakannya.

"Halilintar...Halilintar! Sadarlah!"

Fang mengguncang tubuh pemuda bertopi merah hitam itu, mencoba keberuntungannya untuk menarik sahabat laki - lakinya dari kelumpuhan yang sudah mengurungnya erat. Setelah merasa semua usahanya sia - sia, dia kembali mencoba untuk memutar otaknya cepat, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda rambut raven itu berusaha membopong Halilintar dengan menaruh tangan kanannya disekeliling lehernya.

"Halilintar! Bertahanlah!"

Nada suaranya terdengar parau dan menyedihkan. _Kumohon bertahanlah, Halilintar! _Bisik pemuda raven itu lirih.

(***)

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Yang memunculkan dua gadis, satu berwajah cina oriental dan yang satu lagi berkerudung merah muda dengan jepit bunga yang ada disalah satu sisi wajahnya.

Gadis cina itu langsung berlari dan berdiri disamping kekasihnya, si pemuda berambut raven, mata lensa pemuda itu mengekor pada gadis berjilbab merah muda yang berjalan melewatinya dan gadis itu hanya memakukan pandangannya pada pemuda yang terbaring diatas ranjang UKS.

Mata gadis itu tersirat kekhawatiran yang tidak biasa, terlebih saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya. Pemuda itu masih tertidur, wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya masih membekaskan warna putih pucat, gadis itu melihat bibirnya yang berdarah, dia bertaruh kalau pemuda itu sudah menggigit bibirnya keras tadi, gejala yang ada pada pemuda itu membuatnya langsung paham apa yang sudah menyebabkan pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini. Secara otomatis lembaran masa lalu langsung berputar cepat, cuplikan demi cuplikan yang sudah terekam jelas di dalam ingatannya, kenangan yang sukar untuk dilupakan.

"Ada tabrakan, kami tidak melihatnya, tapi–" Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan kedua sahabatnya mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. "Halilintar mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

Ying menatap Fang dengan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Hanya mendengar?!" Lalu kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang masih terbaring belum sadarkan diri. "Apa sudah separah itu?!"

Fang menutup matanya, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Dia memang menyebutkan dirinya sebagai rival pemuda itu, dia memang sering kesal dengan pemuda itu, tapi dia tidak tahan bila melihat keadaan Halilintar seperti ini. Dia tetaplah sahabatnya, dia tahu dimana harus membatasi dirinya.

"Yaya, kita harus membawa Halilintar pulang." Ying mencoba mengusulkan jalan keluar.

Gadis berjilbab merah muda itu, Yaya, dia masih termenung. Lembaran kejadian itu sudah berhenti berputar karena teguran dari sahabat perempuannya. Kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya teringat rasa sakit yang dirasakan Halilintar. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya menderita, yang sudah merubah kepribadiannya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tangan kecilnya memegang pelan jari besar milik pemuda itu lalu perlahan tangannya merambat memegang telapak tangannya dengan penuh. Tangan itu dingin, sedingin hatinya sekarang. _Kapan penderitaanmu berakhir, Hali?_ Batin gadis itu lirih.

Kemudian kelopak mata Halilintar bergerak cepat, tanda bahwa mata itu sudah ingin terbuka, tanda bahwa jiwanya sudah ingin kembali pada raganya. Yaya melihat itu, tapi enggan memberitahukan pada sahabatnya yang lain, dia ingin memastikan Halilintar mendapatkan udara leluasa lebih dulu.

"Hali?" Bisik Yaya.

Halilintar perlahan menangkap visual seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda, seperti _slow motion_, dia membuka matanya, retinanya perlahan bisa menangkap setiap cahaya baru yang masuk dalam penglihatannya. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi warna dan mulai berbentuk menjadi sesuatu benda yang berada disekitarnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk bisa mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik.

"Hali?" Gadis itu memanggil sekali lagi.

Kali ini kedua sahabat yang ada dibelakangnya sadar dengan terbangunnya Halilintar. Mereka segera ingin beranjak dari posisi mereka sampai Yaya mengulurkan tangannya, melarang mereka untuk berjalan lebih dekat.

"Aku–"

"Jangan bicara dulu!" Yaya memotong kalimatnya lalu mencoba untuk membantunya duduk diatas ranjang. "Kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu."

Pemuda itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia kembali menatap langit - langit putih yang ada diruang UKS lalu kembali menunduk seraya memegang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Dia sudah bangun?" Ibu Mai, guru UKS masuk kedalam ruangan. Membuat ketiga remaja itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara asing yang tiba - tiba masuk dalam lingkaran mereka saat itu dan secara otomatis mereka langsung menjauh dari ranjang Halilintar agar wanita itu bisa memeriksa keadaan Halilintar dengan leluasa.

"Baru saja." Fang mencoba menjawab.

Guru Mai menangguk kemudian memeriksa keadaan Halilintar sebentar, lalu dia terdiam untuk menyusun katanya kepada pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang saja."

"Tidak." Jawab Halilintar singkat dan cepat. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan diperintahkan seperti itu.

"Kesehatanmu tid–"

"Aku yang tau keadaan diriku sendiri." Potong Halilintar, dia berusaha untuk menjaga nadanya agar tidak terdengar kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia sedang berhadapan dengan guru, seseorang yang sepatutnya tidak menjadi sasaran kemarahannya sendiri.

Yaya menghela nafas, Fang memutar matanya sedangkan Ying mendengus kesal dengan sikap sahabat mereka yang keras kepala ini.

"Hey! Kau jangan sok kuat lah!" Suara Ying membahana di ruang UKS. "Kau jangan berpura - pura tangguh seperti superman!"

Halilintar menahan dirinya untuk tidak merotasikan matanya namun dia tetap membalas ucapan dari gadis cina itu. "Aku memang baik - baik saja, kalian saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Halilintar, kau coba jangan egois kali ini." Fang membujuknya dengan nada tenang.

Halilintar tidak menjawabnya. Begitu juga dengan guru Mai, wanita itu membiarkan mereka bertiga untuk bisa membujuk pemuda bertopi merah hitam itu.

"Kau tahu kalau kami tidak mengenalmu hanya dalam beberapa hari saja, Halilintar." Kali ini Yaya mulai bersuara. "Kau mengalami itu tidak sekali atau dua kali, dan kami sudah mengenalmu dengan cukup baik saat itu bahkan kami selalu berada didekatmu saat kau–."

"Kalian memang mengenalku." Halilintar menjawab cepat. "Tapi kalian tidak tahu keadaan badanku, hanya aku yang tahu dengan kondisi badanku."

"Sudah kubilang kami pernah berhadapan dengan kondisimu seperti sekarang!" Kali ini Yaya mulai berteriak. Emosi yang sudah dia kontrol beberapa menit yang lalu sudah pecah berkeping - keping dengan sikap egois Halilintar yang membuatnya kesal.

"Dan kau tahu seberapa parahnya keadaanmu saat itu!" Entah sejak kapan air mata gadis itu mulai bermuara, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya. "Kau terus mengatakan kalau kau baik - baik saja, tapi kami tahu kalau kau sebenarnya tidak baik - baik saja! Sebenarnya kami tahu tentang dirimu melebihi dirimu sendiri! Berhentilah untuk berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya kami dengan semua drama yang kau mainkan!"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut, tidak terkecuali Halilintar, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yaya akan menumpahkan semua emosinya saat ini, disini, _**kepadanya**_.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau selalu kuat, kuat dan kuat, padahal kau sendiri tidak tahu dimana batas dari kemampuan tubuhmu itu, kau memang kuat fisik, tapi hati dan pikiranmu–" Yaya menghapus air matanya dengan pungggung tangannya. "Kau masih seorang bocah yang sedang mencari jalan keluar dari kegelapan yang sudah menyesatkanmu!"

Kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Ying dan Fang hanya membeku mendengar semua penuturan itu. Sedangkan Halilintar, menurutnya semua kalimat Yaya seperti tamparan keras bertubi - tubi yang diarahkan kepadanya, terlalu keras dan menyakitkan.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. _**Hening**_, tidak ada yang ingin bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Yaya yang mendominasi. Tidak ada yang berani menghiburnya, tidak ada yang ingin menyela tangisannya.

Sadar dengan suasana canggung yang sudah dia buat, Yaya kembali menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, lalu reflek kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang UKS tanpa sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan tiga sahabat yang masih termangu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, dan seorang guru UKS yang telah menyaksikan drama menyedihkan itu.

(***)

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Jangan ganggu dia. Biarkan Yaya sendiri lebih dulu."

"Tapi dia keluar dengan perasaan kalut, aku khawatir dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kehendaknya."

"Yaya gadis yang dewasa, Fang. Aku yakin dia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukannya."

"Sudah kubilang dia keluar dengan perasaan kalut, dia sedang gelisah, Ying. Aku ragu orang yang gelisah akan menggunakan kerasionalannya dalam mengambil keputusan."

Ying terdiam, dalam hatinya dia menimbang, hatinya kini sedang memiliki pecahan pendapat yang tidak seragam, satu sisi dia ingin membiarkan Yaya sendiri dan membiarkan gadis itu tenang terlebih dulu, tapi sisi yang lain dia membenarkan perkataan Fang, dia khawatir Yaya akan melakukan sesuatu yang sembrono, dan sisi yang lain dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Fang yang menyusul Yaya, entah kenapa, kerasionalannya tidak bermain sehat saat ini, tapi hatinya mengatakan, akan ada sesuatu yang salah bila dia mengizinkan pemuda berambut raven itu menyusul sahabat perempuannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Ying akhirnya lalu menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan kekasihnya untuk lewat dan menyusul sahabat berkerudung merah muda mereka.

Fang memberikan kekasihnya senyuman kecil sebelum mengecup keningnya lalu beranjak keluar melalui pintu ruang UKS.

Ying kosong menatap pintu UKS yang sudah tertutup. _Itu hanya perasaanku saja, kan?_

(***)

Yaya berlari kecil setelah menjauh dari ruang UKS dengan wajah yang berantakan, dia tahu itu. Dia merasakan hatinya juga hancur, sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan keretakkan hatinya ketika dia mendengar Halilintar kambuh, _Semuanya terasa terulang. Sakit itu kembali. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. _Kata - kata itu terus berputar dan menjadi slogan dalam otaknya. Dia mencoba untuk menghapuskannya, atau dia hanya akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri pada genangan yang akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, _**Secara psikologisnya**_. Tapi semuanya sudah menempel secara permanen dan sulit untuk dilepas, semakin dia berharap untuk melupakannya, hal itu kerap kembali dalam ingatannya. Hatinya sakit, kepalanya berputar, dia sudah seperti ingin pingsan.

Saat itu jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, Yaya sebenarnya merupakan tipe siswa yang membenci kegiatan membolos, tapi Yaya juga enggan untuk kembali ke kelasnya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, dan tanpa sadar kakinya sudah melangkahkan dirinya pada halaman belakang sekolah, dia menyandarkan dirinya sendiri di dinding gedung besar itu. Hawa dingin yang terkandung pada dinding itu mengalir dan masuk kedalam sendi - sendi tulangnya, sehingga membekukan fisiknya, saat itu juga dia merasa seperti diambungkan ke langit yang tinggi sampai kemudian dia dihempaskan begitu saja tanpa perasaan. Dirinya hancur, _**kembali hancur**_.

"_Aku akan menerimanya."_

"_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh begini, Yaya!"_

"_Tapi dia hanya akan merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan, dia sahabat yang kusayangi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini."_

"_Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lain."_

"_Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya untuk saat ini selain aku, dia membutuhkanku saat ini."_

"_Aku masih yakin kita bisa–"_

"_Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku tahu, tapi–"_

"_Kumohon, kau tahu dia sedang terpuruk sekarang."_

"**Yaya**!"

(***)

Setelah pintu UKS kembali tertutup dengan keluarnya Fang beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut kembali diselimuti atmosfer kecanggungan. Tidak satu pun dari ketiga orang itu ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing - masing. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terlalu tiba - tiba untuk mereka bisa sadari dan mereka cegah.

Kemudian guru Mai mulai berdeham untuk memecah atmosfer kesunyian itu sebelum akhirnya dia mulai angkat bicara. "Mungkin aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua disini untuk mendiskusikan _drama _yang sudah kalian mainkan, ibu akan meminta izin kepada guru piket agar kalian tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran saat ini." Kalimat itu terdengar sarkastik, mereka berdua tahu itu, tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya.

"Ying, kau tolong tetap disini, dan jaga pemuda ini." Ucap guru Mai sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS dengan membiarkan kedua remaja itu tetap berada didalam ruang UKS.

"Bahkan ibu Mai pun muak dengan semua ini." Ying mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda dingin yang ada dihadapannya setelah pintu UKS tertutup beberapa menit yang lalu.

Halilintar hanya terdiam, dia sedang enggan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya dengan kalimat.

"Halilintar, kau tidak sadar dengan kalimat sarkastik ibu Mai?"

Pemuda bertopi merah hitam itu masih enggan untuk menjawab, dia tetap membiarkan dirinya untuk tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau memang sudah keterlaluan." Ying menghela nafas. "Dan kau pasti terlalu bodoh kalau kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kalimat pemuda itu dingin dan tidak berekspresi.

"Tidak mungkin kalau itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau sebenarnya tidak punya hak."

"Tolonglah, Halilintar." Ying memutar matanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau yang terlalu ikut campur." Halilintar menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. Tapi Ying sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, dia hanya membalas menatap pemuda itu datar dan tidak kalah tidak berperasaannya. "Kalian bertiga terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanku."

"Oh yeah? Jadi sampai Yaya pun tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur?" Kata Ying tajam. "Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yaya? Apa kau belum sadar dengan semua isi perasaan yang sudah Yaya lontarkan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu? Beberapa menit yang lalu? Ayolah Halilintar, kupikir kau seharusnya lebih pintar lagi dari ini." Ying menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai diujung nafasnya. Dia terlalu kesal dengan sahabat yang ada didepannya ini.

Halilintar hanya diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan maupun kalimat pedas itu. Sebenarnya perasaannya sudah terlanjur membeku dengan tamparan dari kalimat Yaya tadi.

"Kau selalu mengatakan pada Yaya kalau dia terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri, kau selalu mengatakan padanya untuk bisa egois sesekali, tapi nyatanya, kau sendiri tidak pernah egois pada dirimu sendiri, Hali." Kata Ying lagi, dia terus menjaga nadanya agar tidak terlalu terbawa emosi seperti Yaya dan Halilintar. _Harus ada yang bersikap dewasa disini_, pikirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban baginya." Kata Halilintar lirih. Dia teringat ketika seorang malaikat sudah menariknya dari gumpalan kegelapan yang sudah mengurungnya selama beberapa bulan. Kemudian ada rasa nyeri mulai muncul pada kepalanya. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, kenangan itu kembali menyeruak, memberontak ingin dibuka kembali. Ying yang melihat itu membesarkan kedua matanya lalu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Hali?!" Ying bertanya panik, dia memegang kedua tangan Halilintar yang sedang meremas rambutnya kuat. "Ka-kau–"

"A-aku tidak apa - apa." Kata Halilintar terengah - engah seraya mulai mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya yang ada di kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian perlahan dia memegang kedua tangan Ying lalu menurunkannya perlahan.

"Aku terlalu lemah, tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya." Halilintar tersenyum pahit. "Aku muak dengan tatapan kasihan yang diberikan semua orang kepadaku."

Ying menghela nafas lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pegangan pemuda itu, dia mulai menangkup kedua pipi Halilintar. "Kau tidak lemah, bodoh, kau hanya tidak memberikan dirimu sendiri kesempatan untuk bisa mengeksplor apa yang ada dalam hatimu dan apa sebenarnya kehendak hatimu."

Ying dapat melihat kedua bulatan mata hitam itu memancarkan kekhawatiran, kesakitan dan ketakutan. Dia benci melihat Halilintar seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya marah ini kini malah berbalik membuatnya menangis.

Halilintar menepis tangan Ying pelan. Dia kembali menunduk, mencoba untuk merangkaikan kata - katanya.

"Hubunganku dan Yaya itu sebenarnya terbentuk karena kesalahan skenario." Halilintar menutup matanya, dahinya mengerinyit mencoba untuk menahan sakit karena kenyataan yang terlalu pahit. "Karena hubungan kami didasari dengan hanya aku yang mencintainya."

(***)

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya, dia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang kini sudah berlutut didepannya. Mata gadis itu sangat sembab, akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda itu langsung menarik kuat sosok gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya dia mengira kalau gadis itu akan meronta, namun ternyata gadis itu hanya membiarkan sikapnya, dia membiarkan dirinya nyaman dalam tubuh bidang sahabatnya dengan membiarkan seragam pemuda itu basah oleh tangisan si gadis berkerudung.

"Kau jadi sering menangis akhir - akhir ini." Ucap pemuda itu lembut setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan satu ibu jarinya. Yaya membiarkan jari pemuda itu berada diwajahnya, tapi dia juga enggan untuk menjawab. Fang tertawa kecil. "Padahal dengan begini, aku sudah terbebas dari semua janji kita, karena kau sudah terlebih dulu melanggarnya."

"Ke-kenapa k-kau di-disini, F-Fang?" Yaya bertanya sesegukkan. Dia belum bisa mengendalikan suaranya sendiri. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh."

"Ta-tapi, Yi-Ying?"

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu." Sanggah Fang. "Sekarang kau yang harus menenangkan dirimu."

Yaya termenung, dia menatap kosong kedepan. "Ada apa denganku?"

Fang terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab pelan. "Kau hanya bukan dirimu sendiri saat ini, kau hanya seseorang yang membiarkan semua emosinya keluar saat bendungan emosimu sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya."

"Kenapa aku membentaknya? Padahal dia tidak salah, dia–" Yaya seperti tidak mendengar penuturan Fang barusan, dia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian pandangannya menjadi kosong. "–dia hanya tidak jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, aku tahu dia tidak ingin membuat kita khawatir, tapi kenyataannya, dia malah membuat kita khawatir dengan ketidak peduliannya itu, dia hanya sok kuat, sok dewasa dan sok dingin. Dan semua sikapnya itu sudah kelewatan."

Fang hanya diam. Dia tahu Yaya hanya sedang ingin mencurahkan semua emosinya yang tersisa, dan dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Dia seperti tidak merasa kalau kita selalu mengawasinya dari belakang agar dia tidak jatuh, tapi dia itu seolah - olah tidak ingin kita awasi, dia tidak ingin kita menganggapnya lemah, dia tidak ingin kita membantunya, padahal berdiri saja dia masih harus dibopong olehmu." Yaya mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Dia itu sebenarnya sedang **sekarat**."

Fang mengambil satu tangan gadis itu, Yaya tidak merubah ekspresi kosongnya, tapi Fang tahu kalau gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau–" Fang menghela nafas, sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada gadis didepannya. "–sudah mencintainya?"

Seketika tatapan Yaya kembali seperti semula, bedanya, kali ini ada sinar tidak biasa pada matanya. Sinar yang selama ini hilang selama beberapa tahun. Dan Fang semakin takut dengan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sepertinya–" Yaya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia terlalu bingung untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Fang lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya lagi. "–entahlah! Semuanya terlalu rumit, Fang."

Fang kembali terdiam. Dia mencoba menarik nafas dengan udara yang sudah terasa keruh baginya. Dia mungkin sudah gila sekarang jika saja dia tidak membiarkan akal sehatnya terus bermain dan mendominasi. Tapi tetap saja jiwanya seperti tersedot kedalam lubang hitam. Tiba - tiba dia merasakan dirinya menjadi lelah, bahkan _**terluka**_.

"Yaya." Pemuda itu menarik gadis rapuh yang ada didepannya ke dalam pelukannya lagi, tidak seperti pelukan sebelumnya, dia memperkuat pelukannya ketika menyadari rontaan dari gadis itu yang berusaha untuk mendorongnya menjauh, tapi dia tetap teguh mempertahankan gadis itu dalam pelukannya, _tidak mau lagi_. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya lagi.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Yaya."

(***)

to be continued...

(***)

_**Author's Note**_

Halo! Balik lagi bersama Feemort disini yang telah menghidangkan readers semua dengan **romance-angst** yang sebenarnya _**GAGAL**_! Oh, ya ampun! Apa yang sudah aku tulis ini? Konflik macam apa ini? Maafkan ketidaknyamanan dari chapter ini, gegara file chapter ini kehapus dan saya harus menulis ulang lagi, jadinya seperti ini deh, ditambah lagi, semakin kesini, chapternya semakin pendek. Good Gawd, =,=

Oke cukup curcolnya, balik ke cerita, chapter ini di ending dengan crack-pair **Fang-Yaya** dan mungkin bakalan ada muncul crack-pair dari **Hali-Ying** nanti. Yuhuu long life crack-pair! #lembarkonfetti #dibekap

Oke, aku kasih gambaran deh sama perasaan mereka buat yang masih kurang paham. **Yaya sebenarnya masih bingung dengan perasaannya sama Hali dan Fang, dia suka sama Fang tapi disatu sisi rasa suka dia sama Hali udah tumbuh. Gitu juga sama Fang, tapi Fang lebih memantapin hatinya kalau dia masih suka sama Yaya, tapi dia gak sadar kalau dia tuh sudah cinta banget sama Ying, terus Hali, berdasarkan **_**profile**_**nya, dia udah sadar Yaya gak suka sama dia, tapi Hali tetap bertahan, dan lama kelamaan dia mulai membatasi dirinya buat suka sama si Yaya, **_**and last but not least**_**, Ying! Entah kenapa, aku suka sama karakter Ying disini, dia dewasa banget, dia udah tau sebenarnya kalau Fang itu ada rasa sama Yaya, tapi Ying mencoba bersikap dewasa dan tetap ngebiarin Fang buat nyusul Yaya T.T dan hubungan tentang Ying-Hali? Kita liat nanti, karena author lagi males ngasih tau** #ditimpuksandalramerame

Nah, segitu dulu deh penggambaran singkat tentang karakter dicerita ini, emang rada gaje sih, tapi begitulah ceritanya XD

Dan karena chapter ini terupdate dengan cepat, itu artinya chapter depan bakalan diupdate terlambat #ditendangkepelosok Maafkan saya, tapi tugas saya kali ini harus menjadi nomer satu dulu, setelah semuanya selesai, ntar diusahain buat update lagi deh :D

Banyak maaf ya untuk ketidak nyamanan ini, banyak makasih juga buat yang sudah mau rela baca rongsokan ini(:

_**-Feemort**_


	5. Chapter04 - Lies

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

**.**

_**"Lies are neither bad nor good, like a fire they can either keep you warm or burn you to death"**_

\- Max Brooks, _World War Z : An Oral History of the Zombie War_

.

Title Chapter : Lies

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk © **Monsta**

**.**

(***)

chapter four

(***)

**.**

Detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, dua bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat. Dia merasa gelisah, dan _**takut**_. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat, tanpa ada jeda. Nafasnya menjadi lebih pendek dan jadi tidak beraturan, tangannya yang gemetar mendorong dada pemuda itu.

"Fang!"

Panggil gadis itu disela - sela nafasnya, dia mencoba membebaskan wajahnya dalam dekapan pemuda ras cina itu, walau tangan kecil sang gadis tetap mendorongnya dengan paksa. Kekuatannya memang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan si pemuda, ditambah dengan pelukan yang diperkuat oleh pemuda itu sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Fang mulai mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ja-jangan." Si gadis terbata, tangannya masih berada di dada pemuda itu. "Tidak boleh."

Fang menunduk, mencoba merapikan hatinya yang kini sedang berantakkan. "Aku tahu, Yaya."

Yaya menautkan alis, dia menjatuhkan kedua tangan ke sisi badannya. "Lalu?"

"Karena–" Fang menghela nafas. "–aku masih mencin–"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar alasan klise itu lagi." Yaya bersikeras. Dia sampai tidak sadar kapan air matanya kini sudah berhenti bermuara. Sekarang hanya ada kemarahan yang ada dalam matanya. "Takdir kita memang seperti ini, Fang, kau harus belajar untuk menerimanya!"

Nafas Yaya masih memburu, jantungnya masih berdetak terlalu cepat dari biasanya, semuanya terjadi dalam satu waktu, menyebabkannya sulit untuk bernafas normal. Yaya memukul dadanya, mencoba untuk bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Lalu sepasang tangan menahan tangannya, memaksanya untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya masih dengan deru nafas yang sulit diatur, mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata yang dilapisi lensa kuning yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran hanya tertuju padanya.

"Yaya–"

"Ja-jangan–" Yaya mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa sakit karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengambil udaranya. "–ku-kumohon, ja-jangan bicara yang aneh - aneh lagi."

Fang terdiam, matanya bergerak untuk menganalisis gadis yang ada didepannya, gadis yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dulu, dan dia ingat gadis sama yang juga pernah membalas perasaannya, walaupun dia tahu kalau gadis itu juga masih merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak mau mengakuinya dan mungkin gadis itu tetap ingin mengubur semuanya dalam - dalam seperti dulu, _**juga seperti sekarang**_.

"Aku tidak ingin membohongi mereka." Ujar Yaya pelan. "Aku takut semuanya akan kacau, biarlah semuanya berjalan seperti ini."

"Kau memang tidak membohongi mereka, tapi kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri." Fang berkata sarkastik. Kata - katanya terlalu pintar untuk dijawab Yaya, karena mereka berdua tahu kalau semua itu adalah kebenaran.

"Kau–" Yaya berkata lirih. "–hanya tidak tahu apa - apa tentangku, Fang."

"Oh yeah, aku tahu kenyataannya, Yaya, aku tahu kalau kau hanya tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Fang masih mempertahankan nada sarkastiknya. "Kau tidak bahagia bersama Halilintar."

"Kau tidak tahu apa - apa!"

"Kita selalu bersama setiap hari, Yaya! Apa kau buta?"

"Memang." Wajah Yaya mengeras. "Yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah salah satu sahabat masa kecilku dan yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih Ying, yang faktanya dia adalah sahabat kita berdua, dan Halilintar! Aku sudah tidak melihat kau sebagai pemuda yang dulu pernah aku sukai!"

Yaya mengambil nafas dalam. "Tidak bisakah kita bersahabat seperti biasa? Tidak usah mengungkit masa lalu yang kita berdua tau kita tidak bisa menggapainya lagi?"

"Kau dan aku tau, kita berdua tidak akan bisa melakukannya, karena perasaan kita–"

"Kita bisa melakukannya kalau kita berdua memang mau melupakannya, Fang!" Yaya menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kita sudah hidup dengan pasangan masing - masing, kau hanya harus membakar perasaan bodoh itu sampai tidak berbekas!"

"Dan kau rela untuk membuang semuanya, Yaya?"

"Pilihan apalagi yang kita punya, Fang? Kau rela harus menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Dan kau pikir aku bukan sahabatmu?"

"Fang, kumohon."

"Kau tidak mencintai Halilintar, Yaya." Fang menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku."

"Aku bilang saat semuanya terlalu rumit, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Halilintar."

"Dan berarti kau masih mencintaiku."

Yaya terdiam, matanya kemudian menyipit saat menatap pada pemuda berkacamata nila yang ada didepannya. "Jangan mulai, Fang." Desis Yaya. "Jangan mulai untuk mengetes batas kesabaranku. Aku hanya ingin biarlah semuanya menjadi seperti ini, jangan semakin memperkeruh suasana."

Yaya mulai berdiri dari posisi asalnya saat kemudian dia merasakan ada pegangan kuat yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya, yang menuntut paksa untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita bisa perbaiki semuanya, jika kau mau jujur pada hatimu."

Yaya menutup matanya rapat, dia berusaha melawan dirinya untuk tidak berkata ya. _Aku harus rasional, aku tidak boleh egois_.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar pada dirimu sendiri, Fang?"

Dengan kalimat itu, Yaya menepis pegangan dari Fang lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Gadis itu memaksakan langkahnya menjauh dengan terus membawa perasaan yang berat. Yaya berusaha untuk menahan kembali air matanya, dia lelah untuk menjadi gadis lemah, dia harus bisa melewati ini semua. _Aku harus kuat, semuanya akan baik - baik saja._

Fang menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kemudian hilang dibalik gedung. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pahit. "Siapa yang seharusnya sadar disini, Yaya?"

(***)

"Kau harus pulang."

Kalimat itu sudah berulang sebanyak enam kali, mengalir dengan kosa kata dan intonasi yang sama dari mulut gadis berkacamata bulat kepada teman laki - lakinya yang memakai topi dinosaurus berwarna merah hitam.

Si pemuda menatap gadis itu bosan lalu beralih melihat waktu dijam tangannya. "Hanya tinggal 1 setengah jam lagi."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, dia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak frustasi. "Tetap saja, Halilintar! Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Tidak apa - apa." Balas Halilintar. "Aku lebih baik beristirahat disini sampai jam sekolah usai daripada harus pulang awal, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tok Aba dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Kau selalu saja merepotkan."

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Ying? Kembali saja ke kelas, kau sudah melewatkan dua mata pelajaran, kau tidak ingin melewatkan hampir semua mata pelajaran, kan? Lagipula jam istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir."

Ying melebarkan matanya. "Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar dari mulutmu."

Halilintar mendengus yang membuat Ying tertawa.

"Kembalilah, kau hanya akan mengganggu tidurku."

"Tidak."

"Apa kau benar - benar Ying?" Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya. "Atau kau hanya kloningannya?"

"Sayangnya, aku Ying yang asli!" Balas Ying sarkastik. "_Look_, aku hanya tidak ingin direpotkan lebih olehmu kalau aku kembali ke kelas nanti."

"Lihat siapa yang keras kepala disini."

"Jangan memulai, kepala dinosaurus."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Apa yang salah? Bukannya dari dulu aku selalu memanggilmu itu?"

"Itu **dulu**, tolong bedakan."

"Kau yang dulu dan sekarang sama saja." Ying mencibir. "Masih terlalu kekanakkan dan keras kepala."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Halilintar langsung merebahkan dirinya dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Ying memutar matanya, dia memilih untuk mengabaikan adu mulut mereka. _Memang masih kekanakkan_, pikirnya. Ying berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Halilintar.

Keheningan sudah mulai ada diantara mereka. Gadis itu sesekali mengecek jam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau melihat jam tanganmu terus dari tadi."

"Err, aku hanya–" Ying mencoba menyusun kalimatnya. "Sudah 2 jam mereka berdua keluar, tapi mereka masih belum kembali."

"Yaya dan Fang?"

Ying mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja mereka."

Gadis cina berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Gadis itu akan terus begitu untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun - tahun."

Ying memutar matanya. "Aku bosan dengan kalimat itu."

"Begitu pula denganku."

"Tapi kau selalu mengucapkan setiap waktu, dan sekarang Yaya sudah mulai ikut - ikutan mengucapkannya." Balas Ying. "Dasar miskin kosa kata."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau pikir aku tidak lulus TK?"

"FYI, bukan aku yang mengatakan itu." Ying mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seraya menyeringai polos.

Halilintar memutar matanya "Ya ampun."

Ying semakin melebarkan seringaiannya karena tahu kalau dia yang memenangkan perdebatan mereka kali ini. Dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi yang ditutup oleh topi pemuda itu. "Lihat? Aku yang akhir me–"

Tiba - tiba pintu UKS terbuka yang telah memotong kalimat Ying, spontan mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu dan di balik pintu itu muncul seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda masih ada sedikit jejak kesembaban yang ada di wajahnya. Kedua remaja yang ada di UKS itu melihat si gadis datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yaya?" Ying mencoba memanggil nama sahabatnya, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah dia turunkan dari wajah Halilintar.

Yaya tidak menjawabnya, dia terus berjalan menuju samping ranjang Halilintar lalu dia memegang dahi pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Masih sakit?" Tanyanya pelan.

Halilintar menatap gadis yang ada didepannya dengan sedikit bingung. "Err, yah, aku sudah baikan, tenang saja."

"Mau pulang atau tetap disini?"

Halilintar semakin bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya. Tapi dia tetap menjawab. "Aku tetap tidak mau pulang, terserah kalau kau mau memben–"

"Baiklah." Jawab gadis berkerudung itu singkat.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau maunya begitu, kita akan disini sampai jam sekolah berakhir." Ucap Yaya seraya duduk dikursi samping ranjang Halilintar yang semula diduduki oleh Ying. "Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut kegiatan karate! Kau harus langsung pulang bersamaku."

"Err, baiklah." Halilintar menjawab dengan bingung. _Ada apa dengan gadisnya ini?_

Gadis cina yang sedari tadi hanya kebingungan menatap mereka berdua, terlebih pada sahabat perempuannya itu. _Lagipula kenapa dia harus mengecek dahi Halilintar? Memangnya dia demam?_ Ying terus meluncurkan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. _Apa itu hanya sebagai alasan? Tapi untuk apa?_

"Yaya?"

Yaya merespon panggilan Ying menolehkan kepadanya.

"Dimana Fang?"

Entah kenapa, dari semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, harus pertanyaan itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ying melihat wajah Yaya yang langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi _**lebih**_ tidak berekspresi sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

Si gadis cina tahu bahwa tidak hanya dia yang terkejut diruangan itu. Dia bertaruh Halilintar juga terkejut walaupun pemuda itu tidak terlalu ingin menampakan ekspresinya. "Benarkah? Kupikir dia menyusulmu tadi."

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Lalu kau tadi pergi kemana?"

"Suatu tempat."

Ying menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan jawaban Yaya, intonasi gadis itu terlalu tidak berekspresi dan dia seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia, dia sekarang tidak seperti Yaya yang biasanya, intonasi gadis itu biasanya ramah dan ceria.

"Err, mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari si bodoh itu, mungkin dia tersesat disuatu tempat." Kata Ying mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan curiganya. "Tidak apa - apa kalau kalian berdua kutinggal, kan?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab, tapi Ying tidak mempermasalahkan dan _**mengharapkannya**_, karena jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu biasanya hanya gerutuan atau dengusan. Ying hanya menunggu respon dari sahabat perempuannya. Yaya mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Ying tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju pintu UKS. Gadis cina itu berbalik sebentar untuk melihat sahabat perempuannya sebelum dia menutup pintu. _Kau harusnya lebih pintar dari ini, Yaya._

(***)

Setelah kepergian Ying, ruangan itu kembali menjadi sunyi. Hanya keheningan yang menjadi melodi kedua remaja yang ada diruangan itu. Yaya hanya menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan Halilintar masih berpikir untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka, karena biasanya Yaya lah yang biasa memulainya, tapi Halilintar sadar kalau dia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Yaya untuk memulainya disaat kondisinya seperti ini.

Halilintar dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan, berusaha semampunya untuk bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari atmosfer canggung ini.

Pemuda itu memang tidak suka berkomunikasi, tapi dia tidak suka dengan kesunyian canggung seperti ini. _Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit akibat traumaku tadi_, dia berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari - cari topik pembicaraan." Ucap gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

Halilintar sedikit terperanjat, dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya, atau mungkin dia lah yang sudah bertingkah aneh tanpa dia sadari.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Gerak gerikmu itu sangat lucu, mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkanmu saja tadi."

Halilintar mendengus. "Heh, sengaja rupanya."

"Tidak juga, aku juga merasa risih dengan kecanggungan kita, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa lebih menjaga sikap, daripada seorang Halilintar yang dikenal sebagai murid paling _cool_ dan mengerikan." Yaya mencemooh panjang lebar tentang kekasihnya.

Halilintar memutar matanya. Dia enggan untuk membalas cemoohan Yaya. Pemuda itu memundurkan posisinya kebelakang untuk bersandar di tembok, dia menjadikan kedua tangannya yang saling ditautkan menjadi bantal.

Pemuda dingin itu menutup kedua matanya rapat, tapi dia tidak tertidur, dia terlalu takut untuk tidur. Dia khawatir kegelapan akan menelannya lagi, dia takut kesakitan akan menggerogotinya lagi. Dia hanya ingin terjaga, tapi terlalu takut untuk menganalisis sekitar, dia sesekali ingin membiarkan semua pada tempatnya, sekali saja, dia ingin semuanya sesuai dengan harapannya.

Halilintar merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Pemuda itu tidak perlu repot untuk membuka matanya, dia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya, tapi Halilintar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengerutkan kening.

Halilintar mulai membuka matanya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yaya karena gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri dalam bahu besar pemuda itu.

"Yaya, ada apa?" Bisik Halilintar, karena bibir pemuda itu berjarak cukup dekat dengan telinganya. Dia seolah takut suaranya akan merapuhkan organ - organ sang gadis.

Yaya hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh. "Kumohon, sekali saja, tetap seperti ini, aku–" Gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. "–aku butuh tumpuan."

Halilintar seperti membeku pada posisinya. Yaya jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Yaya adalah seorang gadis egois yang tidak pernah sekalipun menumpahkan permasalahannya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepadanya, gadis itu merasa dia adalah gadis kuat yang bisa menanggung semuanya seorang diri.

Dan saat Yaya mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan tumpuan, hal itu mulai menyadarkan Halilintar bahwa Yaya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang juga butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya. _Dia memang gadis yang rapuh_.

Halilintar melepaskan posisi tautan tangannya kemudian mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling badan gadisnya, dia tidak memeluknya erat juga tidak merenggangkan pelukannya. Pemuda itu takut gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya remuk, tapi dia juga tidak ingin gadis itu terselip jatuh, dia ingin gadis itu merasa aman bersamanya, setelah sekian lama pemuda itu mengharapkannya.

Halilintar menepuk punggung Yaya lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya setelah dia merasakan badan gadis itu bergetar kecil, dia yakin air mata gadis itu kembali tumpah, hari ini merupakan hari yang penuh air mata bagi Yaya.

"Semuanya baik - baik saja, semuanya akan–" Halilintar tidak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia berkata yang sebenarnya, atau dia hanya mengatakan kebohongan. Halilintar tidak pandai untuk berbohong, dia tidak bisa berkata berbohong, terutama kepada gadis berkerudung yang dicintainya ini.

(***)

_Yaya bohongkan? _Ying terus menanyakan itu dalam pikirannya.

_Tapi kenapa dia harus berbohong kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Fang tadi?_ Ying mengerutkan keningnya, logikanya terus berputar untuk menemukan jawaban yang sesuai. Tapi pikirannya terus menemui jalan buntu, atau lebih tepatnya dia sebenarnya menemukan jawaban yang lain, tapi dia enggan untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.

_Mereka tidak akan setega itu, kan?_ Ying menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia tidak ingin berpikir macam - macam kepada sahabatnya, terlebih pada sahabat yang sudah terjalin semenjak mereka kecil.

Ying mencoba mengalihkan peikirannya dengan fokus untuk mencari kekasihnya. Gadis itu terus meluaskan pandangannya kesekitar sekolah. Dia mencari sosok laki - laki berkacamata nila dan memiliki rambut berwarna raven. Gadis itu menelusuri setiap sudut lingkungan sekolah baik yang sering mereka datangi sampai yang mustahil untuk mereka datangi.

Sudah 30 menit gadis itu mencari namun dia tetap tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Saat dia tiba di belakang gedung sekolah, dia akhirnya menemukan pemuda itu duduk disalah satu dahan besar pohon angsana dan sedang memainkan salah satu daun yang dipetiknya. Pandangannya kosong, Ying yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

Ying segera mendekati si pemuda populer lalu bersandar di batang pohon sebelum memanggilnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke atas, tapi dia tahu kalau pemuda itu mendengarnya dan tahu kalau dia sudah menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Fang menunduk ke bawah ketika mendengar suara khas yang biasa dia kenal sebagai suara kekasihnya, dia melihat gadis itu sedang bersandar di batang pohon tempatnya sekarang dan gadis itu tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak apa - apa." Jawabnya singkat seraya kembali memainkan daun di tangannya.

"Percuma kalau kau berbohong padaku."

"Aku–" Fang sedikit terbata. "–aku tidak bohong."

"Ada apa dengan kita hari ini?! Kenapa kita seperti ini?!" Kata Ying sedikit frustasi, dia sedikit mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Kita seolah - seolah berakting kalau kita ini semacam anonim yang baru hari ini saling kenal!"

Ying mendengar Fang terkekeh.

"Aku setuju padamu."

Ying akhirnya menoleh ke atas. "Kau setuju padaku?" Kata Ying sarkastik. "Lalu kenapa kau barusan berbohong padaku?"

Fang menggantikan tawanya dengan senyum yang kini terlukis di wajah tampannya. Alih - alih menjawab pertanyaan dari gadisnya, Fang hanya mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. "Ayo naik kesini."

Ying menatap Fang dengan ragu. "Apa dahannya kuat?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula berat badanmu tidak naik, kan?" Tanya Fang sedikit mengejeknya seraya terus mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayolah, tanganku sudah pegal nih menunggumu naik."

Wajah Ying memerah mendengar itu, setelah menimbang sebentar, dia akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Fang dan mulai memanjat pohon itu dengan pelan dan hati - hati, karena dia tidak terbiasa memanjat pohon saat dia sedang mengenakan rok, terlebih rok sekolahnya.

Setelah dia sampai di tempat Fang berada, dia kemudian duduk di depan pemuda itu. Ying duduk dengan grogi, pertama, karena dia masih sangsi dengan kekuatan pohon ini, walaupun pohon ini cukup besar dan sepertinya memang terlihat cukup kuat untuk menampung mereka berdua, tapi pohon ini umurnya sudah cukup tua dan siapa yang tahu kalau pohon ini nanti bisa tiba - tiba roboh. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya.

"Sudah kubilang dahan ini kuat." Ujar pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ying sedikit terkejut, dia melupakan fakta lain yang membuatnya duduk grogi saat ini, yaitu posisi duduk mereka. Posisi mereka terlihat cukup mengerikan bagi Ying. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa dengan posisi seperti ini. Lalu kemudian ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dan memaksanya untuk bersandar di dada pemuda berambut raven itu. Walaupun Ying sudah sedikit memberontak, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan aku apa - apakan." Bisik Fang lembut di telinga gadis itu. "Lagipula kita kan berpacaran, jadi akan ada seorang pun yang curiga kalau kita melakukan yang aneh - aneh, kan?" Lanjut Fang dengan pikiran jahilnya.

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam - macam!" Ujar Ying ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya, kemudian tangan kecilnya dengan cepat langsung menjewer telinga kanan kekasihnya cukup kuat.

"Aww- aww- aww- Ying! Jangan jewer! Nanti kita jatuh!"

Ying langsung melepaskan jewerannya setelah mendengar peringatan Fang. "Lagian kau mikirnya mesum terus." Ying membela dirinya.

Fang hanya mendengus. "Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Candaanmu itu tidak pernah bermutu."

"Lebih baik begitu daripada kau, selalu berdoa kita akan jatuh terus dari sini."

"Aku hanya bepikir, bukan mendoakan!"

Fang memutar matanya. "Kalau dipikirkan terus menerus malah bisa menjadi doa, _sweets_."

"Arghh, kuharap kita tidak berada disini, jadi aku bisa menjewermu sepuasnya!"

"Sayangnya kita berada disini." Fang terkekeh.

Kini giliran Ying yang merotasikan matanya.

Mereka hening sebentar saat angin lembut membelai mereka berdua. Ying menikmati suasana ini, dia menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang kekasihnya seraya menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ying memecah keheningan, matanya masih tertutup.

"Pertanyaan?"

Ying menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus. "Pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan sebelum aku naik kesini, bodoh."

"Ahh.." Fang baru teringat. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Ying membuka matanya, dia kemudian menoleh kearah wajah Fang. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya sekarang?"

Fang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Err, apa pertanyaanmu tadi? Aku lupa."

"Ya ampun, kau belum saja punya cucu, tapi kau sudah mulai pikun."

"Hey, aku hanya lupa, bukannya pikun!"

"Terserah, bagiku itu sifat yang sama saja artinya."

"Beda lah!"

"Oh, ya ampun."

"Apa pertanyaannya tadi?"

"Kau benar - benar lupa?" Ying mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia sedikit tidak percaya kalau Fang benar - benar serius melupakannya.

"Kalau aku tidak lupa, untuk apa aku menanyakannya?" Kata Fang gemas.

Ying memutar matanya. "Lupakan saja, pertanyaannya juga tidak penting." Ying kembali pada posisinya semula, tapi tak lama setelah beberapa detik dia baru teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, bukannya kau bilang kalau kau menyusul Yaya tadi?"

Fang sedikit terhenyak ketika dia mendengar nama si gadis berkerudung merah muda mengalir dari mulut Ying, pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat.

"Fang?" Panggil si gadis cina yang langsung membuka paksa kelopak mata Fang. "Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Dengar apa?"

Ying menggerutu. "Kau tidak ketemu dengan Yaya ya tadi? Katanya kau mau menyusulnya."

"Hah?" Fang bertanya masih dalam _mode_ _absent-minded_.

"Ada apa denganmu, Fang?" Ying mulai kesal karena dia merasa tidak didengarkan. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi untuk menghadap kekasihnya. "Kau dari tadi seperti tidak mendengarkanku."

"Lagian kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa susahnya sih buat dijawab?"

Fang terdiam. "Tidak, aku tidak menemukan Yaya tadi."

"Benarkah?" Mata Ying menyipit, dia mencoba menganalisis kebohongan dari mata kekasihnya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Fang."

Fang memutar matanya, dia mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut dari gadis itu. "Aku tidak bohong, Ying."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke UKS?"

Dengan cepat Fang mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Halilintar." Ucap Fang asal.

"Hah? Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" Ying sedikit berteriak dengan perasaan bingung. "Kau pikir aku dan Halilintar berpacaran? Bukannya aku ini pacarmu?"

Fang tahu itu, dia sangat tahu kalau alasannya sangat bodoh. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa jujur dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dan Yaya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dia menyusul Yaya. Dia dengan cepat mengerti kenapa Yaya berbohong pada Ying dan mungkin juga pada Halilintar.

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang?" Fang bertanya dengan hati - hati.

"Dia sudah kembali ke UKS tadi, dia bilang kalau dia tidak bertemu denganmu, agak mustahil memang, karena seingatku kau menyusulnya tidak berapa lama setelah Yaya keluar." Ying menghela nafas. "Tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah berbohong, karena dari cara dia menjelaskannya itu seperti–" Ying memotong kalimatnya ditengah - tengah.

"Seperti?" Fang merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

Ying menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan. Aku hanya berpikir Yaya berbohong kalau dia tidak bertemu denganmu, karena memang terdengar mustahil, yah, sepertinya temanku yang satu itu memang pandai sekali bersembunyi." Lanjut Ying seraya tertawa. "Tapi setelah mendengarnya juga darimu, sepertinya semua itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Perasaan?" Tanya Fang menyelidik.

"Sudah, lupakan saja!" Ying menyudahi, untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda berambut raven itu.

Fang masih menegang, hatinya mulai gelisah. Pemuda itu membenci kebohongan, dan berbohong dengan kekasihnya sendiri adalah sikap yang teramat ingin ditentangnya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, dia tetap harus menjaga perasaan gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya ini. Walaupun Ying memang terkesan lebih kuat dan lebih ceria, tapi Fang tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Fang?" Ying memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan bisikkan.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menundukkan wajahnya, untuk melihat wajah gadis cantik yang bersandar nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Kau–" Ying masih menutup matanya. "–mencintaiku, kan?"

Fang sedikit terkejut, dia berharap kalau Ying tidak akan menyadarinya. Mengingat kalau jarak mereka terbilang sangat dekat sekarang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanyaan dari gadis ini sudah banyak membuatnya membisu beberapa kali. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menjawabnya, sebenarnya Fang sadar kalau dia juga mencintai gadis ini. _Mencintainya dengan tulus_. Tapi entah perasaan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, dia masih belum bisa menerjemahnya dengan pasti.

"Aku–"

Ying masih menunggu jawaban pemuda itu dengan sabar.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Ying." Jawab Fang seraya tersenyum. Ying tidak melihat senyuman itu, tapi Fang tahu kalau Ying menyadarinya senyumannya. Fang menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya, dan mengikuti Ying dengan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba membiarkan semua kegelisahannya ditiup oleh angin dingin.

Senyuman Ying kini berubah hambar. _Setidaknya yang tadi bukan kebohongan, kan?_

(***)

to be continued...

(***)

.

_**Reviews**_

**Mizuki Kanzaki** : Hehe, maaf ya kalau gak suka sama pairingnya, itu juga bukan ending-couple kok^^

**99** : Masa lalu Hali nanti dimunculin kok tenang aja, tapi belum di chappie ini

**Tazkya** : Misteri – misteri itu akan terungkap satu persatu di chappie – chappie depan #dilindestruk oya, yang taufan meninggal itu, sepertinya si Phantom aka Silver Celestia salah komen cerita =,=

(***)

_**author's note**_

Hay-hay! Ketemu lagi sama author Feemort disini(:

Ada perubahan rencana, ternyata saya masih bisa update lebih cepat dari yang saya bayangkan, hohoho

Oke, mungkin memang banyak kejutan di chappie sebelumnya, and yap! _**The plot twist**_, sebenarnya mau aku klarifikasi lagi, kalo Fang-Yaya dan Hali-Ying itu bukan ending story, Fang-Yaya kemaren itu hanya **ending chapter**, lagipula saat itu Yaya juga belum balas perasaannya Fang dan Yaya malah menyangkal perasaannya sendiri di chappie ini, terus rahasia - rahasia yang lain juga akan muncul pelan - pelan nanti.

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca cerita ini, baik itu yang udah ngefavorite, follow, review atau yang udah baca meskipun silent reader sekalipun, aku udah makasih banget ^o^/

_**-Feemort**_


	6. Chapter05 - Healing

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

**.**

"_**The wound is the place where the Light enters you"**_

\- Rumi

Title Chapter : Healing

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk ©**Monsta**

.

(***)

chapter five

(***)

.

_"Aku tidak mau mati!"_

_"Tapi kau sekarang ada dimana?"_

_"Entahlah, sekelilingku gelap!"_

_"Halilintar?"_

_"Yaya, tolong, aku tidak mau mati.."_

_"Hali, katakan! Kau ada dimana?!"_

_"Aku takut.."_

_"Hali, tenanglah, tarik nafas dulu."_

_"Aku__–__"_

_"Hali?"_

_"_–_aku merasa sesak.."_

_"Hali kumohon!"_

(***)

"Halilintar?"

Halilintar membuka matanya dan dia menangkap siluet gadis berkerudung merah muda yang masih bergambar kabur, gadis itu sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk bisa mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik.

"Kau tidur lagi?" Gadis itu geleng - geleng seraya melihat Halilintar bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. "Padahal baru kutinggal sebentar cuma buat mengambil tasmu."

Halilintar tidak menjawab, dia mengusap - usap mata dan wajahnya. Lalu dia kembali menoleh pada gadis disamping yang sudah menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Sudah puas dengan tidurmu, _Your Highness_?" Tanya si gadis sedikit mengejek.

"Aku tidak tidur, Yaya." Balas Halilintar pendek.

Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya–" Halilintar memotong kalimatnya yang membuat Yaya kembali menunggu seraya mengerutkan keningnya. "–err, lupakan saja!"

Yaya semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa - apa, mana tasku?" Halilintar langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, dia tidak ingin menceritakan ingatannya kepada gadis itu.

Yaya sudah ingin menyerahkan tas milik Halilintar sebelum pemuda itu langsung mengambil tasnya dan tas Yaya.

"Eh, tidak usah! Aku bisa bawa sendiri." Sanggah Yaya seraya berusaha mengambil tasnya yang sudah dilingkarkan oleh Halilintar di pundaknya.

"Tidak apa - apa, kan biasanya juga begini."

"Tapi kan, kau masih sakit."

"Aku masih kuat, lagian tadi kan cuma pingsan, masih belum apa - apa."

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh keras kep–"

"Kau meremehkanku, Yaya?"

Yaya terdiam, dia mencoba menarik nafasnya dengan teratur, dia tidak ingin emosinya kembali bocor "Oke, tapi kalau kau lelah, langsung bilang ya!"

"Siap, _Your Highness_." Balas Halilintar sarkastik, seraya memasang seringai mengejek yang mendapat balasan rotasi mata dari kekasihnya.

(***)

"Huh, seenaknya!"

"Biarkan saja mereka."

"Tidak bilang apa - apa, malah–"

"Sudahlah, Hali."

"–pergi tanpa bilang - bilang, bukannya tadi mereka–"

"Hali!"

Teriakan Yaya langsung menghentikan langkahnya sendiri.

"Ya?"

Halilintar langsung tersadar dari ceracauannya saat Yaya berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik menatap gadis berkerudung merah muda yang sedikit tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Kau–" Yaya menautkan kedua alisnya. "–kenapa jadi begitu khawatir dengan mereka?"

Halilintar tertegun, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengomel seperti tadi.

"Karena–" Halilintar memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk mencari kalimat yang sesuai. "–aku kan tadi sakit."

"Kalimatmu juga sangat panjang barusan."

Halilintar memutar matanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, dia bisa merasakan Yaya juga mengikutinya.

"Kau orang kedua yang mengucapkannya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya gadis setelah dia sudah menyusul langkah Halilintar.

"Tentang kalimat panjang itu."

"Oh." Yaya mulai mengerti. "Memangnya siapa–"

"Ying." Jawab Halilintar cepat.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Dan aku tidak boleh berbicara panjang?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." Yaya menggeleng. "Hanya saja, uhh, **unik**."

"Unik?"

"Seorang Halilintar akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat panjang."

"Dan maksudmu adalah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Yaya mengerutkan kening seraya menoleh kearah pemuda tinggi itu. "Atau kau pura - pura tidak mengerti?"

Halilintar menaikkan bahunya acuh. "Keduanya mungkin."

"_Please_." Yaya memutar matanya. "Dan aku sangat jarang mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat lebih dari 100 kosa kata dalam sehari."

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menghitungnya?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya."

Halilintar tertawa pendek yang berintonasi mengejek. "Terbaik."

"Kau hanya biasa berbicara panjang cuma pada satu orang."

"Kau bercanda? Tiga orang mung–"

"Dan orang itu bukan aku atau Fang."

Halilintar kini mengerutkan keningnya seraya menoleh kepada gadis berjilbab merah muda disampingnya. Gadis itu membalas tatapan dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau terbiasa nyaman bersama Ying."

(***)

"Hatsyi! Hatsyi!"

Gadis berkacamata itu bersin beberapa kali setelah dia turun dari pohon dibantu oleh kekasihnya. Dia dan Fang kini sedang jalan kembali ke kelas mereka.

Si gadis dengan cepat merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru langitnya untuk mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kau flu?" Pemuda berambut raven itu mengerutkan keningnya seraya menoleh kepada gadis dihadapannya seraya mengajaknya untuk jalan bersama. Tersirat kekhawatiran pada wajah tampannya.

"Uhh, entahlah." Sahut gadis itu sembari terus mengusap hidungnya. "Padahal cuacanya biasa aja, apa ada yang membicarakan aku ya?"

Fang memutar matanya. "Takhayul begitu masih dipercaya."

"Eh, jangan salah, walaupun dikatakan takhayul, kadang itu bisa beneran loh."

"Itu cuma persepsi." Fang menjelaskan. "Salah satu persepsi yang salah sebenarnya."

"Walaupun cuma persepsi, tapi tetap saja masih ada bukti nyatanya."

"Bukti nyata? Aku tidak melihat bukti nyatanya."

"Aku bersin - bersin tidak jelas tadi, itulah buktinya." Ying tetap tidak mau mengalah. "Bukti kalau ada yang sedang membicarakan aku."

"Oh yeah? Lalu mana buktinya kalau kau sedang dibicarakan orang?"

"Mana aku tau, aku kan bukan cenayang."

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau ada yang sedang membicarakanmu?"

"Insting aku maa, instingku yang bilang begitu."

Fang mendengus. "Insting _konon_."

"Terkadang kita tidak harus bergantung dengan pikiran logika saja, Fang."

Fang mengerutkan kening.

"Kita juga harus membohongi diri kita sendiri untuk bisa percaya terhadap sesuatu."

Fang merasakan darahnya kembali mengalir lebih cepat. "Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, Ying."

Ying tidak menanggapi, dia juga tidak menoleh kepada pemuda disampingnya. Dia masih sibuk mengusap hidungnya. "Kenapa kau berbohong?" Kata Ying tiba - tiba. "Kenapa kalian berdua kompak sekali berbohongnya?"

Fang tertawa kecil. "Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusak _moment_ tadi, oke? Dan sekarang giliranmu."

Tidak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di kelas, ruangan itu kosong. Wajar memang, karena sekolah sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka berdua berpencar menuju kursi mereka masing - masing untuk mengambil material mereka.

"Fang?" Ying memanggilnya seraya berjalan kearah pemuda beerambut raven itu setelah dia mengambil selesai membereskan materialnya sendiri.

Fang mengangkat wajahnya setelah dia memasukkan semua material ke dalam tas.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Fang menghela nafas. "Aku merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab."

Ying mengerutkan kening. Sedikit tercengang dengan nada suara Fang yang tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. _Apa memang tidak terjadi sesuatu?_ Pikiran Ying kembali bertempur.

"Kau–" Fang menoleh kepada gadis cina itu. "–bisa mengerti, kan?"

Mata Ying berputar, menganalisis pemuda di depannya. "Seharusnya?" Ying kembali menjawab datar, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, terlalu banyak yang terjadi, dan semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari, Ying tidak bisa untuk tidak bohong kalau dia lelah, perasaannya lelah untuk terus khawatir.

Fang kini menyelempangkan tasnya lalu memegang kedua lengan kekasihnya. "Mungkin aku akan memberikanmu pilihan saat ini, aku akan menerima keputusanmu, tapi–" Fang kembali menghela nafas seraya mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima konsekuensi dari kelanjutan kalimatnya. "–jika itu keputusan terburuk yang ada dalam pikiranku, kuharap kita masih bisa bersahabat."

Ying akan bohong jika dia tidak ingin untuk melepaskan Fang. Dia mencintai pemuda yang ada di depannya, bukan karena fisiknya, tapi ketika dia sudah mengenal seorang Fang selama beberapa tahun, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan pada laki - laki lain, dan itu termasuk perasaan langka baginya.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, kumohon, tetaplah seperti ini." Ujar Ying lirih. Yang membuat si pemuda raven sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan gadisnya, tidak tersirat sedikit pun kebohongan atau kebencian yang terkandung di dalam kalimat itu.

"Kau–" Fang tercengang. "–tidak marah?"

Ying kemudian melepas pegangan sang pemuda dari lengannya lalu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku merasa–" Ying menggigit bibirnya. "–pilihanku sekarang sudah tepat."

Fang membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang meluncur, dan kemudian dia menutupnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan dari si gadis cina. Kali ini, Fang merasa Ying adalah seorang gadis rapuh yang harus dia lindungi, seseorang yang memang untuknya, untuk kali ini, pertama kalinya, dia berharap dirinya dan Yaya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain.

(***)

/ Bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya. /

/ ...baiklah. /

(***)

/ Kau sudah pulang? Kutunggu di tempat biasa. /

/ Aku akan ke sana. /

(***)

Detik di jam tangan gadis itu mengalir begitu lambat. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk menunggu, dia tetap bersabar. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih baik dari ini, karena dia pernah menunggu lebih lama dari ini, memang tidak menghasilkan apa yang dia harapkan. Dia malah terjebak dan terus jatuh dalam keputusannya sendiri.

Baginya sekarang, waktu adalah hal yang berbahaya baginya. Saat waktu memberikan harapan palsu untuknya, saat waktu hanya menumbuhkan hal baru untuknya, yang entah apakah dia harus mensyukurinya atau tidak. Gadis itu merupakan sosok yang menyukai dan mensyukuri sesuatu yang baru, tapi dia memberontak untuk mengatakan tidak pada situasinya kali ini, dia akan berbohong saat dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak membenci situasinya sekarang.

Helaan nafas sudah beberapa kali dia hembuskan saat dia terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata saat dia menyelam bebas menuju lamunan tanpa batasnya. Dia memegang kedua sisi gelas berisi minuman _special hot chocolate_nya yang kini mulai mendingin. Dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam.

Mulut mungilnya kembali mendengus. _Dia memang tidak pernah jera_, omelnya dalam hati. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan di atas jalan setapak dengan langkah normal. Dan dari caranya berjalan terasa sangat lambat bagi gadis itu. _**Terlalu lambat**_.

"Maaf."

Kalimat datar meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu lalu dengan naturalnya duduk berseberangan dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit mengerinyit tapi dia memutuskan untuk mencairkan kecanggungan antara mereka. "Kapan kau bisa berubahnya?" Balas gadis itu tidak kalah datarnya.

"Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Pemuda itu mengabaikan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Biarkan aku mulai dulu, Fang." Ujar gadis itu serius. Kini tidak ada lagi candaan dalam intonasinya. Si pemuda hanya diam yang menjadi tanda bagi sang gadis untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi, tolong akhiri semua ini."

"Jawabanku tetap sama, aku tidak bisa, Yaya."

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Aku serius, aku mau melakukannya, tapi aku **tidak bisa**."

"Itu karena kau tidak berusaha."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk merangkaikan kalimatku lagi, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, aku sudah berusaha semampu–"

"Kau sudah berusaha?" Yaya bertanya sarkastik. "Kau berusaha semampumu? Aku tidak melihat adanya hal itu tadi pagi."

"Itu hanya sebelum–" Fang memotong kalimatnya lalu kemudian menunduk, memorinya kembali berputar.

Yaya mengetahui kebimbangan Fang, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak menyadarinya, eh?"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya. "Menyadari apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai Ying, bahkan melebihi rasa sukamu kepadaku."

Fang tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak bisa membuktikannya."

"Err, kau lupa sebuah fakta bahwa aku ini perempuan, salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang sebenarnya bisa mengetahui perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Heh, sok tau." Fang memutar matanya.

Yaya tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku agak serius juga mengatakannya, Fang."

"Dan kau tidak cemburu?" Goda Fang.

Kini giliran Yaya yang memutar matanya. "Pertanyaan bodoh, kau kan tau perasaanku seperti apa."

Pemuda itu menyeberangkan badannya dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Lupakan." Balas Yaya seraya membuang wajahnya dari pemuda cina itu. Sang gadis memegang kedua sisi cangkirnya semakin kencang dan tanpa disadarinya Fang menangkap tingkah laku canggungnya.

Kemudian dia menyeringai seraya memundurkan badannya. "Baiklah." Ujar si pemuda masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Fang mendengar gadis itu berbisik kali ini. Pemuda itu merespon dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf aku bersikap egois tadi pagi, lebih tepatnya maafkan semua perkataanku kepadamu, aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih saat itu, dan tiba - tiba saja kau langsung memelukku." Yaya masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak salah, Fang, aku saja yang terlalu egois karena sudah memaksakan perasaan, aku tadi hanya–"

"Aku mengerti, aku juga salah tadi, melakukan dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dulu."

Yaya sudah ingin bicara lagi, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman.

"Terima kasih." Yaya semakin melebarkan senyumannya, wajahnya kini menyiratkan kelegaan. "Aku masih berharap kalau kita bisa tetap seperti ini saja."

Fang menjawabnya dengan seulas senyuman, dia tidak perlu menjawabnya dengan kalimat, karena dia juga tidak ingin meruntuhkan hati orang yang disukainya dengan kebohongan.

(***)

"Ada apa?"

Kalimat datar tanpa basa basi terlontar dari mulut pemuda bertopi merah hitam yang kini sudah duduk di samping si gadis cina yang tadi sedang menikmati semilir angin di pinggir sungai.

Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat ketika dia menyadari suara datar dari pemuda itu, memaksanya bangun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak pernah berubah." Ucap gadis itu seraya mencibir. "Tidak pernah berbasa basi menanya kabar atau hal lainnya."

Pemuda itu terdiam lalu kemudian mendengus. "Merepotkan."

Sang gadis melirik sekilas pemuda di sampingnya sembari ikut mendengus. "Tidak punya hati, terlalu memainkan logika, selalu mengelu–"

"Ying, sebenarnya kau mau bicara atau menceramahiku?"

Si gadis hanya menghela nafas, lelah sebenarnya untuk bertengkar dengan pemuda yang di sampingnya. "Aku masih heran kenapa Yaya masih bertahan bersamamu."

Seperti sebuah _skak matt_, pemuda itu bungkam. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan dia."

Gadis cina itu menghela nafas bosan. "Hali, aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita tentang, 'dia seharusnya tidak usah kasihan padaku' atau 'dia tidak akan bisa menyukaiku', uhh, _please_! Lagipula tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak menyukaimu! Kita berteman sudah lama! Tidak mungkin kita tidak saling menyukai atau menyayangi!" Ying mengomel sampai di batas nafasnya. "Tapi sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu bukan karena ingin mendengarkan curhatanmu kali ini."

Halilintar memutar matanya mendengar penuturan sahabat perempuannya yang cukup panjang tanpa jeda. "Lalu?"

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengannya." Ying memulai.

Halilintar tidak menoleh, pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong kearah gambar yang ada di depannya, tapi Ying tahu kalau pemuda disampingnya tetap mendengarkan.

"Dia dengan gampangnya mengatakan kalau dia sudah berbohong padaku, padaha–"

"Berbohong?" Potong Halilintar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Kata Ying kesal yang membuat Halilintar kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Padahal aku berharap dia bisa menambal kebohongannya dengan kebohongan yang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Intinya, kalau berpacaran tanpa kebohongan itu seperti kita memakan spaghetti tanpa keju."

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alis seraya menatap sahabat ras cina disampingnya. "Aku tidak suka spaghetti."

"Ahh, pokoknya begitulah." Ying melambai tangannya dengan gerakan ke depan belakang.

"Kalau mau cerita itu yang jelas."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga sebenarnya bingung mau memulainya dari mana."

Halilintar kembali memutar matanya. "Selagi kau mengatur kalimatmu, sebaiknya jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kebohongan itu."

Ying sedikit terperangah lalu menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena–"

Ying kehilangan kata - katanya yang membuat Halilintar menghela nafas bosan.

"Katakan saja."

Ying membalas menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Yaya sudah berbohong kepada kita mengenai dia tidak bertemu Fang."

Halilintar mengerenyit. "Itu saja?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti artinya?" Ying menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sungguh?"

"Itu artinya Yaya berbohong karena terjadi sesuatu, kan?" Kata Halilintar enteng. "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang sadar?"

"Kau tidak curiga?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak." Halilintar kembali menatap ke sungai mengalir. "Tapi aku tidak ingin memperpanjangnya."

"Padahal itulah inti dari ceritaku." Ying mencibir. "Kau tidak ingin serba terbuka dengan Yaya?"

"Kau sudah bilang kan kalau pacaran tanpa kebohongan itu seperti spaghetti tanpa keju?"

"Tapi tidak selamanya kau menyukai kebohongan dalam hubunganmu, kan?"

"Kalau aku menuntut kejujuran darinya aku pasti akan menjadi beban yang semakin berat baginya."

"Seharusnya begitulah gunanya–"

"Kau–" Halilintar memotongnya. "–tidak mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu."

"Kau tau bagaimana kami berpacaran, hubungan kam–"

"Hanya didasari oleh aku yang bla bla bla." Ejek Ying seraya memimik perkataan sahabatnya yang membuat Halilintar memutar matanya. "Aku bosan dengan kalimat itu."

"Tidak usah didengar kalau begitu." Halilintar mendengus yang membuat Ying tertawa kecil.

"Tapi hubunganmu dan Yaya masih tidak lebih buruk dariku." Halilintar mendengar Ying melirih. "Sedangkan hubunganku dari awal itu sudah terasa hambar."

"Kau terlalu _hiperbola_." Balas Halilintar. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kalian sering bermesraan? Bahkan di depan umum sekalipun."

"Kau tidak sadar? Dia hanya bertingkah seperti itu saat Yaya tidak ada, dan saat Yaya ada–" Ying menghela nafas. "–kau tau kelanjutannya."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, tapi tawa itu menjadi hambar karena tertindih pada tangisannya. Ying dengan cepat mengusap muara yang ada di pipinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus menangis."

"Tidak apa - apa." Balas pemuda itu. "Terkadang kita harus membuangnya, atau–" Halilintar memotong kalimatnya lagi. "–terima kasih, Ying." Lanjut pemuda itu seraya menoleh ke arah Ying.

Ying membalas menoleh ke arah sahabat laki - lakinya. Lalu kembali tertawa. "_It's okay_."

Halilintar menangkup wajah gadis cina itu, merendah sedikit untuk menyamakan level mereka dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

(***)

**Fee's Corner**

_My writerblock started to kick in_, jadi rada susah untuk update cepat dan ada perubahan alur cerita yang mengharuskan aku buat mengatur ulang jalan cerita ini supaya pas -.-

_Plus, I think this chapter doesn't come out really good, ugh, I'll try to fix it on the next chapter, hopefully. _Mungkin ada yang nanya kenapa buat nyeritain satu hari aja harus menghabiskan 3 chapter? Err, harap wajar ya, saya itu type penulis yang terlalu bertele - tele dalam menulis cerita, jadi mohon maklum #bowingbowing

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau review sampe chapter ini^^

_**-Feemort**_


	7. Chapter06 - Flashback

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

**.**

"_**Your life flashes before your eyes when you are on the brink of death."**_

\- Alexis Lawrence, _O.U.R. Cafe_

_._

Title Chapter : Flashback

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk © **Monsta**

.

(***)

chapter six

(***)

.

_Pulau Rintis, 18 Juni 2011, 08.53 AM_

Senandung riang dari sebuah keluarga menggema di dalam mobil yang melaju rendah di atas jalanan sunyi. Alunan simponi ceria yang semua orang dapat merasakan hawa kasih sayangnya. Telapak tangan yang ditepuk secara bersamaan menambah ritme bahagia di dalam mobil itu.

"Kak Hali, kita nanti liat jerapah, kan?"

"Tentu." Balas seorang laki - laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyuman lebar masih terulas di wajahnya. "Terus kita juga akan bermain di pantai!"

"Yes! Aku akan membangun istana pasir lebih tinggi dari punya kak Halilintar!"

"Dalam mimpimu." Balas Halilintar tertawa seraya menusuk kening adiknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sang adik hanya cemberut menanggapi ejekkan kakaknya. "Tapi kakak tidak boleh meminta bantuan mama untuk membuatkannya!"

"Kau juga tidak boleh meminta bantuan papa untuk membuatkan istana pasirmu!"

"Wee, gak mau!" Sang adik menjulurkan lidah yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan ringan di puncak kepalanya dari kakaknya tersayang.

Halilintar tidak menyangka bahwa candaan mereka saat itu harus menjadi interaksi mereka yang terakhir.

Ingatan terakhir dari laki - laki itu hanyalah benturan keras yang meremukkan bagian depan mobil MVP hitam yang ditumpanginnya serta saat menyadari adiknya yang tidak sempat dia lindungi dalam pelukannya.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 18 Juni 2011, 10.12 AM_

Cahaya putih ditambah pemandangan yang juga berwarna putih ditangkap oleh retinanya sejauh matanya memandang, pikirannya kosong. Hanya bunyi decit kasar roda - roda yang berjalan cepat dengan sekumpulan orang yang berjalan mengelilinginya, Halilintar menyadari ekspresi khawatir yang terpasang di wajah mereka.

Otaknya mencoba mereka ulang, tapi ketika dia mencoba untuk mengingat, otaknya seperti tersengat listrik yang membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan rendah. _Sakit_. Hanya itu yang bisa dialirkan oleh otaknya kini.

Kemudian dia menyadari dia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan lain yang diiringi dengan ditutupnya pintu dari ruangan itu.

Sinar terang lampu ruangan itu perlahan mulai menenggelamkan kesadarannya dari dunia yang terus membungkamnya dengan beribu pertanyaan yang kini terbang terpisah dari jiwanya.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 20 Juni 2011, 07.21 PM_

Halilintar terbangun dengan bau yang tidak familiar, terasa asing dan menyesakkan, dia langsung memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai tempat ini secara instan. Dia dapat melihat Tok Aba, kakeknya, berada di samping ranjangnya. Khawatir dan bahagia merupakan bagian yang dia lihat pada rupa kakeknya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Tok Aba segera memajukan tubuhnya sendiri dekat pada cucu laki - lakinya. Halilintar dapat melihat jelas mata sembab serta wajah lelah pada kakek tersayangnya.

"Apa–dimana–bag–" Tidak ada kalimat rapi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia juga baru menyadari adanya alat medis yang melilit di tubuh sampai wajahnya. Kakeknya mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut hitam milik pemuda itu lembut seraya tersenyum, mengerti dengan keadaan yang dirasakan oleh cucunya.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan yang berat - berat dulu, nanti kau makin sakit, pulihkan dulu dirimu sendiri, Halilintar."

"Tap–"

"Sudah." Kini kakeknya menepuk puncak kepalanya untuk memotong semua kegelisahan pemuda itu, biarlah dirinya saja yang merasakan kesakitan ini dulu, membiarkan kelopak mata itu kembali menutup dengan damai, membiarkan waktu memulihkan fisik dan hati cucunya, tidak, _keluarga terakhir yang dimilikinnya_.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 25 Juni 2011, 09.04 AM_

"Ayah, ibu dan adikmu sudah dikuburkan saat kau koma, mereka meninggal di tempat, sebenarnya dokter juga cukup takjub kalau kau masih bertahan, karena kecelakaan itu seharu–"

"Kenapa aku tidak mati, Tok?!" Teriak pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata hitamnya berputar melihat satu - satu orang yang ada disekitarnya. "Kenapa aku **juga** tidak mati kalau semua keluargaku akhirnya harus pergi?!"

"Halilintar, jaga ucapanmu, kau seharusnya bersyu–"

"Bersyukur?" Pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimat dari kakeknya. "Dibagian mananya aku harus bersyukur, Tok?!" Kini air mata tanpa peringatan sudah mengalir di pipi pemuda itu.

Sahabat - sahabat pemuda itu cukup tercengang dan merasa maklum saat melihat Halilintar menangis, Halilintar adalah pemuda kuat sekaligus ceria yang jarang menampakkan sisi melankolisnya. Dan melihatnya menangis itu suatu kejadian yang cukup langka. Bukan karena mereka menyukainya sekarang, mereka cenderung prihatin dengan keadaan Halilintar seperti ini.

"Halilintar, kau jangan begini, kau baru saja sembuh dan kalau kau bereaksi seperti ini kau bisa saja _drop_ lagi." Kali ini gadis berjilbab merah muda yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Oh, itu yang aku harapkan, semoga aku bisa langsung menyusul keluargaku saja sekalian." Halilintar menjawab sarkas yang membuat semua orang hampir menganga lebar.

"Hey, kau memang harus menjaga ucapanmu, bodoh!" Sahut si pemuda berambut raven emosi.

Halilintar hanya mendengus seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan membuang muka.

"Kau ini memang tidak tau bersyukur lah." Si gadis cina juga mulai menyahut.

"Sudah sudah, jangan kalian memarahi Halilintar terus, dia masih terguncang, jadi wajar kalau tanggapan dia seperti ini." Lerai Tok Aba kepada ketiga sahabat Halilintar, lalu dirinya kembali menoleh ke arah cucunya. "Kau istirahatlah dulu, sore ini kita pulang ke rumah Atok."

Si pemuda rambut hitam itu tidak menjawab, dia tetap membuang mukanya dari orang disekitarnya, sesekali tangannya menghapus air yang bermuara dari matanya. Dia mengabaikan kakek dan teman - temannya keluar dari kamarnya, walaupun dia dapat melihat ekspresi sedih yang terlukis diwajah mereka, namun kali ini dia tidak ingin dikasihani, dia tidak ingin mendapatkan rasa prihati dari siapa pun.

Sampai detik ini, dia mencoba untuk menghapus rasa sakit dan _shock_nya, tapi nihil, semuanya sia - sia, semuanya hanya hampir tinggal harapan.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 08 Juli 2011, 06.15 AM_

Halilintar terbangun kembali dengan bau asing yang masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah berada di rumahnya, rumah Tok Aba lebih tepatnya.

Tapi situasinya sekarang membuatnya terasa asing. Kejadian yang menimpanya membuat dirinya hampir tidak mengenali siapa dirinya sekarang. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut ketika dia harus mengingat kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya. _Dia gagal_.

Beberapa hari ini dia menjadi mudah terbangun, walaupun saat Atok Aba hanya lewat di depan pintu kamarnya sampai Atoknya mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makanan.

Pemuda itu kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai leher, pagi itu dia sudah terbangun untuk keempat kalinya, matanya sulit untuk kembali ke dunia tempatnya mengistirahatkan diri, bahkan untuk terpejam sekalipun. Suara gagang pintu yang dibuka pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara. Kemudian sosok kakeknya muncul dengan nampan besar dengan beberapa mangkuk dan segelas air. Kakeknya terdiam sebentar saat melihat cucunya sudah terbangun.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun."

Halilintar tidak menjawab, matanya hanya terpaku pada nampan yang dibawa kakeknya. Hati kecilnya merasa kasihan dengan kakeknya yang mungkin kelelahan karena harus mengurusnya selama beberapa hari ini.

Tapi hatinya yang lain merasa dia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersikap seperti ini, dia jujur masih tidak bisa menerima takdirnya, dia merasa Tuhan tidak adil terhadap dirinya.

Kakeknya kini menaruhkan nampan di atas meja hitam samping ranjang Halilintar. Kemudian orang tua itu menyunggingkan garis senyum kepada cucu satu - satunya. Walaupun Halilintar masih enggan untuk melihat kakeknya.

"Kau makan ya, Hali, Atok sudah buatkan bubur kesukaanmu."

Halilintar masih tidak menjawab.

Atok Aba menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikan Atok, Halilintar?"

Pemuda itu masih bungkam.

"Atok masih memaklumi kalau kau masih terpukul dengan kejadian ini, tapi kau masih punya Atok sebagai keluarga, sebaiknya kau tidak mendiamkan Atok seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau hidup, Tok."

"Kau jangan main - main dengan ucapanmu, Halilintar." Tegur Atok Aba sabar, dia terlalu sedih saat Halilintar mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang - ulang.

Halilintar kini membalikkan badannya membelakangi kakeknya. "Halilintar ingin sendiri, Tok."

Atok Aba menghela nafas sedih. "Oke, tapi dimakan buburnya ya."

Halilintar tidak merespon bahkan sampai pintu kayu itu tertutup dengan pelan.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 11 Juli 2011, 10.01 AM_

"Ya–" Suaranya serak dan terputus. "Yaya."

"Halilintar? Ada apa?" Nada suara gadis berjilbab merah muda itu sedikit menaik, beruntung gadis itu sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Bisa kau datang kesini?" Suara pemuda itu terdengar lemah hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau–" Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Yaya mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak terdengar panik. "–kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu–"

"Beri aku petunjuk, Hali."

"Bantu aku, Yaya." Halilintar mulai menceracau.

"Hali?"

"Aku tidak mau mati!"

Yaya merasa darahnya mulai mengalir deras. Dia jujur sudah mulai takut dengan keadaan sahabatnya. "Tapi kau sekarang ada dimana?"

"Entahlah, sekelilingku gelap!" Halilintar masih _absent-minded_.

"Halilintar?"

"Yaya, tolong, aku tidak mau mati.."

"Hali, katakan! Kau ada dimana?!" Kali ini Yaya sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Dia sudah mulai merasa situasi ini semakin serius.

"Aku takut..." Lirih pemuda itu, lirihan yang tidak biasa bagi pendengaran Yaya.

"Hali, tenanglah, tarik nafas dulu."

"Aku–" Hali mencoba menarik nafas, tapi dia gagal. Paru - parunya mulai berkedut tidak jelas. "–aku merasa sesak.."

"Hali kumohon!" Yaya benar - benar tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali dari pembicaraan mereka. Tapi kemudian dia mencoba menerka. "Apa kau ada di kamarmu?"

"–kurasa."

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 11 Juli 2011, 10.11 AM_

Yaya merasa setengah sadar saat tangan mungilnya sudah mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba dan Halilintar. Perasaannya masih bertanya - tanya kenapa dia sudah berada disini tanpa teman - temannya yang lain. Tapi perasaan paniknya mengatakan yang lain, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk kali ini, dia harus bertindak cepat.

"Yaya?"

Tanya Tok Aba setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ha–" Ucap Yaya agak terbata - bata. "–Halilintar, ada tok?"

"Masuklah, Ya–"

"Maaf tok!" Sebelum Tok Aba bisa menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Yaya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah antik itu. Gadis berkerudung itu tahu kalau tindakannya tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu penjelasan Tok Aba. Karena setiap detik sangat berharga sekarang. _Nyawa Halilintar menjadi taruhannya_.

"Yaya! Ada apa?" Tanya Tok Aba seraya berlari menyusul Yaya yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Halilintar.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya kembali mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya. Beberapa kali dia mengetuknya tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda kalau pintu itu akan dibuka.

"Halilintar mengunci kam–"

Kalimat Tok Aba kembali terputus setelah Yaya mencoba untuk membuka pintunya tapi tidak orang tua itu sangka kalau ternyata pintu cucunya dapat dengan mudah terbuka dan sang kakek melihat Yaya langsung menerobos masuk. Tok Aba dapat melihat sekilas ekspresi terkejut pada gadis itu.

"Halilintar!"

Teriak gadis berkerudung merah muda itu yang membuat Tok Aba juga segera melihat ke dalam kamar cucunya dan kedua mata orang tua itu membesar setelah melihat keadaan cucunya yang kini sedang diguncang oleh Yaya.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

Tok Aba segera berjalan cepat menuju tempat Halilintar terkapar. Bau anyir darah sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciuman orang tua itu. Dia dapat melihat pergelangan kiri pemuda itu berdarah hebat dan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Dia juga melihat penggaris besi yang sudah berlumur darah ada di samping cucunya.

"Halilintar! Sadarlah!"

Kemudian pandangan Tok Aba kembali teralih kepada cucu dan si gadis berkerudung merah muda. Gadis itu mencoba menepuk pelan wajah Halilintar yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia masih sadar, Tok!" Teriak Yaya setengah senang dan setengah panik. "Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Gadis itu merasa tidak ada respon dari orang tua yang ada di belakangnya kemudian dia berbalik dan melihat kakek sahabatnya memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. _Kumohon jangan sekarang!_ Pekik gadis itu dalam hati. Kemudian dia berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan sang kakek seraya mengguncangnya pelan.

"Tok! Kita harus menyelamatkan Halilintar sekarang! Panggil ambulans, Tok!" Kata gadis itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lancar.

Orang tua itu sedikit tersadar dan melihat ke arah gadis berkerudung yang ada di depannya. "Jangan bilang dia mencoba–"

"Simpan nanti saja, Tok, kita harus menyelamatkan Halilintar lebih dulu!"

Kini Yaya semakin mengguncang Tok Aba yang membuat orang tua itu tersadar sepenuhnya.

"–A, ah, baiklah…" Ucap sang kakek seraya berlari ke luar kamar cucunya untuk meraih telepon rumah.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedih seraya terus memanggilnya.

"Halilintar, kau harus tetap sadar!" Yaya terus memanggil namanya seraya matanya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan aliran darah di tangan pemuda itu. "Kau harus bertahan!"

Saat sang gadis sudah ingin beranjak berdiri, dia merasa tangan kecilnya digenggam erat oleh tangan yang lebih besar.

"Aku hanya–" Pemuda itu menyahut dengan suara tercekat. "–ingin mengakhiri kesakitan ini."

Yaya tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Halilintar akan berkata seperti itu. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangan sang pemuda.

"Bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar, Hali." Bisik Yaya lalu mengambil handuk yang ada di dekat ranjang Halilintar dan mencoba untuk menghentikan rembesan darahnya.

"Aku bingung, aku–" Halilintar terus berusaha untuk berbicara. "–aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini."

"Sudah Hali, kau tidak perlu bicara lagi, simpan energimu." Yaya membujuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati, Yaya–" Suara Halilintar mulai bergetar. "–aku masih belum siap untuk mati, aku masih ingin hidup."

Pikiran Yaya terhenti sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang keluar dari seseorang yang awalnya ingin lari dari kehidupan ini.

"–aku ingin hidup." Lirih pemuda itu susah payah. Yang kemudian membuat Yaya benar - benar kehilangan kata - katanya. Perasaan bahagia mekar dalam hatinya. Dan seuntaian kalimat baru kini mengambil alih dan terbang dalam pikirannya.

_Halilintar masih ingin hidup._

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 11 Juli 2011, 02.36 PM_

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, rumah sakit putih itu terasa sunyi dan membosankan. Derap langkah sepatu kets berbunyi nyaring di atas lantai licin rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut raven itu memburu nafasnya setelah sampai di kamar sahabatnya, saat melihat ke dalam, dia hanya melihat salah seorang sahabat perempuannya. Dia menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan untuk tidak terlalu mengejutkan sahabat perempuannya. Sesuai dugaan, pandangan gadis itu langsung teralihkan padanya.

"Fang?"

"Ying..." Balas pemuda itu pelan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gadis cina itu menatap pemuda itu sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan saat aku menelponmu tadi, dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri." Ying menatap Halilintar sedih. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat sejauh itu."

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Fang seraya menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Bagaimana diagnosa dari dokter?"

"Dokter mengatakan kalau penggaris itu tidak sampai mencapai urat nadinya, tapi pendarahannya sangat banyak, karena itu dia pingsan."

"Setelah itu dokter belum mengatakan perkembangan apa - apa lagi tentang Halilintar." Ying menghela nafas. "Untunglah Yaya dan Tok Aba menemukannya dengan cepat, jadi dia masih sangat bisa diselamatkan."

Fang kemudian jadi teringat dengan gadis berjilbab merah muda itu. "Dimana Yaya sekarang?"

Ying terlihat ragu.

"Ying, dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia ingin ditemani sekarang."

"Dia kenapa memangnya?"

"Sepertinya dia masih terguncang dengan keadaan Halilintar tadi."

"Ying, dimana dia?" Fang bertanya kembali dengan nada yang ditekankan.

Ying menghela nafas mengalah. "Dia ada di atap."

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 11 Juli 2011, 02.59 PM_

Fang menaiki elevator sebelum memakai tangga untuk mencapai tangga. Setelah dia sampai, angin dingin mulai menggigitnya tanpa ampun, mengirimkan rasa menggigil pada kulitnya yang tidak berhasil ditutup oleh bajunya.

Pemuda itu dapat melihat sosok gadis berjilbab merah muda yang berdiri menghadap ke kota. Bangunan rumah sakit ini memang cukup tinggi untuk melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Pulau Rintis.

Fang melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk tidak mengganggu selaman pikiran dari gadis itu. Tapi kemudian hatinya yang lain mengubah pikirannya.

"Yaya?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang dia cintai selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Fang? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Aku..tidak mendeng–"

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu." Fang memotong ucapan sang gadis.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan kota. Fang memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya lekat, ekspresi gadis itu tidak bisa dia baca.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Yaya menoleh sekilas kepada Fang yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

"Jangan bebani dirimu, Yaya, akhir - akhir ini kita sudah banyak dihadapkan kejadian yang berat setelah kecelakaan keluarga Halilintar."

Yaya tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri untuk itu, aku mengkhawatirkan dia."

"Tidak apa - apa sebenarnya, tapi kalau bisa buang sebagian, kau juga punya hidup, Yaya."

Kemudian Fang melihat mata Yaya berair siap untuk kembali mengalir di pipinya. Fang menghela nafas. "Yaya–"

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku ketika Halilintar sudah tidak menginginkan kehidupannya lagi, perih rasanya saat mendengar seseorang ingin membuang kehidupannya begitu saja." Yaya mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir. "Aku tidak ingin dia mengatakan hal itu lagi."

Fang terdiam tidak menjawab, dia tahu kali ini dia hanya harus mendengarkan.

"Kemudian tadi pagi dia menelponku dan saat aku menemukannya, dia mengatakan kalau–" Yaya mengambil nafas dalam. "–kalau dia ingin hidup, Fang, Halilintar masih ingin hidup."

Fang kini menoleh kepada gadis berjilbab di sampingnya. "Benarkah?"

Yaya mengangguk semangat. "Dia masih ingin hidup, aku bahagia saat dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi andai saja saat itu–"

Fang memotongnya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Suara Yaya pecah menjadi tawa. "Kau selalu bisa membacaku, Fang."

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi **kami**, selalu bisa membacamu."

"Tapi sebenarnya memang aku yang salah di sini."

"Jangan memulai, Yaya."

Yaya menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti, andai saja kalau aku–"

"Kau yang pertama menemukan Halilintar, oke? Kau tidak harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang hal ini!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak mengerti! Coba saja tadi aku bisa lebih cepat menemukannya, atau seharusnya coba aku menghubungi kalian juga, atau–"

"Yaya, _stop_!" Fang memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda tampan itu. "Tolong berhenti, dan aku tidak mau untuk dibuat mengerti!"

"Fang–" Gadis itu akhirnya berbicara. "–aku hampir tidak bisa menolongnya tadi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sebelah alis Fang menaik, dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis didepannya.

"Andai saja aku bertindak cepat, Hali bisa saja–" Yaya menggigit bibirnya. "–tidak! Aku bisa saja menghancurkan harapannya, aku memang–"

"Yaya!" Fang menaikkan volume suaranya. "Tidak ada yang salah di sini, oke? Percaya apa yang kukatakan, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanmu! Aku, Ying, bahkan Tok Aba tidak menyalahkanmu! Terutama Halilin–"

Ponsel Fang berbunyi membuatnya terpaksa memutuskan pembicaraannya.

"Ya?"

"Halilintar sudah sadar, kalian berdua turunlah!"

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 13 Juli 2011, 03.36 PM_

Gadis berkerudung itu membuka pintu kamar rawat Halilintar dan melihat Halilintar yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Gadis itu berusaha untuk meredamkan langkahnya menuju tempat pemuda itu terbaring.

Setelah meletakan buahnya di samping ranjang Halilintar, perlahan Yaya menggeser kursi mendekat ke arah sisi ranjang sang pemuda. Mata coklatnya menatap kepada pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Hatinya merasa kasihan dengan peralatan medis yang kini menjadi penunjang hidup sahabatnya.

Kemudian tangan pemuda itu bergerak sedikit lalu perlahan mengambil satu tangan Yaya yang ada di atas ranjang. Gadis itu terkejut, dia mencoba untuk melepas pegangan itu karena jujur, dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan pegangan tangan itu tapi Halilintar terus menangkap tangannya.

"Tolong–" Halilintar berbicara pelan membuat Yaya seketika menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Gadis itu memperhatikan Halilintar yang masih menutup matanya, hanya mulutnya saja yang bergerak. "–Yaya, jangan pergi, aku tidak mau lagi–"

Yaya mengerutkan keningnya. "Hali?"

Mata pemuda itu tertutup, tapi mulutnya terus mengeluarkan ceracauan. "–tolong jangan pergi, temani aku, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak mau–"

Yaya mengguncang pelan tubuh sang pemuda dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas. "Hali, bangunlah–"

"–kau juga mencintaiku kan, Yaya?"

Guncangan itu berhenti. Yaya berharap dia salah dengar. Tapi doanya tidak terkabul seiring kalimat susulan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya."

"Hali, hentik–"

"Kau mau terus bersamaku kan, Yaya?"

"Hali–"

"Kamu penyembuhku, Yaya."

"Halilintar.."

"Yaya–"

Suara gadis itu sudah tercekat, tidak ada kalimat yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Halilintar, panggilan nama Yaya menjadi penutup dari ceracauannya.

Tapi kalimatnya itu menjadi pembuka lembaran baru yang gadis itu tahu bahwa kehidupannya setelah ini hampir tidak akan sama lagi.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 13 Juli 2011, 07.17 PM_

Gadis itu berjalan ringan di atas bukit yang tertutup oleh rumput hijau. Dia melihat sekeliling bukit ini, bukit yang selalu menjadi tempat bermain teman - temannya, tempat favorit mereka. _Selalu dan selamanya_.

Dia melihat pemuda berambut raven duduk di tengah - tengah bukit, sedang melihat ke arah bintang, dalam lamunannya. Pemuda itu tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap sama seperti ketika mereka kecil. _Pemuda sok populer_, cibir gadis itu.

Dia melangkah dengan pelan mendekati sang pemuda. Lalu menutup kedua mata pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Setelah pemuda itu berbalik, sang gadis melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum secara otomatis.

"Kau telat, Yaya."

Kata pemuda itu seraya melihat sang gadis yang memposisikan dirinya di samping si pemuda rambut raven.

"Maaf, aku tadi mampir dulu ke rumah sakit." Balas Yaya. "Dan aku juga membuat ini." Yaya meletakan kotak makan siang di pangkuan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu sedikit menatap horor pada kotak yang ada di pangkuannya. "Apa ini?"

"_French Toast_, aku belajar membuat itu beberapa hari yang lalu." Yaya memutar matanya saat melihat wajah _horror_ pada pemuda itu. "Tolonglah Fang, makanannya tidak beracun, aku tidak menambahkan cairan pembersih lantai di sana."

Fang hanya tertawa lalu menggigit satu potong dari roti itu. "Wow, Yaya! Ini lebih enak daripada biskuitmu itu! Kau membuatnya sendiri atau kau sebenarnya membelinya?"

Yaya memukul keras pundak Fang. "Hey, aku bisa memasak juga, dasar kepala landak! Dan, apa maksudmu dengan biskuitku yang tidak enak?"

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Kata Fang seraya mengelus pundak yang dipukul gadis itu. "Lagipula yang mengatakan kalau biskuitmu itu tidak enak siapa? Aku mengatakan kalau roti ini lebih enak daripada biskuitmu."

Yaya mendengus kesal, lalu kemudian menunduk dan berkata lirih. "Maaf."

Fang menaikkan alisnya melihat perubahan drastis sikap Yaya. "Kau kenapa?"

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat memasang kembali senyumnya. "Tidak apa - apa, aku hanya tidak enak karena sudah memukulmu tadi." Gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya di depan dada.

Fang menyipitkan matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Pemuda itu menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi sang gadis. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku."

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Sok tau."

"_Try me_."

"Kau akan kaget kalau aku menceritakannya."

"Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuatku terkejut selain kecelakaan dari keluarga Halilintar?" Kata pemuda itu seraya ingin menyuapkan lagi roti ke dalam mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dia membatalkan suapannya. "Apa tentang Halilintar?"

Yaya sedikit terkejut ketika nama sahabatnya disebutkan.

"Kuanggap sebagai jawaban, **Ya**." Fang kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Wajahmu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, Yaya."

Yaya mendengus protes. "Itu tidak benar!"

"Diantara kita berempat, wajahmu itu yang paling mudah untuk dibaca."

"Kau pikir wajahku buku?"

"Itu hanya ungkapan, Yaya." Fang memutar matanya. "Aku semakin ragu kalau kepintaranmu ini sebenarnya masih di bawahku."

Yaya kembali memukul pundak pemuda itu keras.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" Protes si pemuda tidak terima.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan."

Fang tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau memang harus ikut kursus akting."

Yaya sudah ingin membalasnya tapi dia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya lagi. Dia memposisikan dirinya dengan memeluk kedua lutut.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau–"

"_Stop_!" Yaya memotongnya. "Aku tidak marah, oke?"

"Oke, oke, jadi–"

"Aku tadi ke kamar Halilintar, dan saat kulihat dia masih tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meletakan buah yang kubawa, tapi setelah melihat wajahnya, aku sedikit berubah pikiran dan akhirnya aku menungguinya dulu–"

"Sebentar." Fang memotongnya. "Jadi, kau terlambat menemuiku karena harus menemui si menyebalkan itu dulu?"

Yaya mencubit lengannya yang membuat si pemuda kembali mengerang kesakitan. "Aku belum selesai!"

"Oke baiklah, tapi kau hari ini sering sekali menyakitiku!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu dua kali."

Yaya memutar matanya. "Itu karena kau memang sedang menyebalkan hari ini!"

"Lalu kau sudah selingkuh." Ucap Fang tiba - tiba.

Alis gadis itu bertaut lalu menatap tidak percaya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

Kini giliran Fang yang memasang wajah bingung. "Kau kemaren bilang kalau kau menyukaiku juga, berarti–"

"Bilang suka belum tentu aku bersedia menerimamu jadi pacar, kan?"

"Ralat! Kau juga mencintaiku, kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, Yaya!"

Yaya memutar matanya. "_Duh_, aku tidak mengelaknya, tapi kau tidak memintaku jadi pacarmu, ingat?"

Fang menganga tidak percaya. "Haruskah sedetail itu?! Lagipula moment kita terpotong karena kecelakaan Halilintar itu, kan?"

"Jadi, kau sekarang ingin menyalahkan Halilintar?!" Yaya hampir ingin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi sepertinya sensitif terus!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Berhenti mengataiku dengan kalimat itu!"

"Tapi memang–"

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Yaya?" Fang memotong cepat kalimat gadis itu. Yang secara otomatis membuat sang gadis kehilangan rangkaian katanya.

"Puas?" Tanya Fang seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada gadis itu. "Itu kalimat yang kau mau, kan?"

Yaya masih bungkam, mata coklatnya bergerak - gerak sebelum akhirnya dia menundukkan pandangannya. Sikap gadis itu membuat si pemuda berkacamata bingung.

"Kau...kenapa?" Tanya Fang hati - hati. Perasaannya tiba - tiba menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya–aku sepertinya–aku–" Yaya menggumam tidak jelas. "–aku tidak bisa..."

Fang mengerutkan kening, perubahan perasaan Yaya semakin membuatnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku–" Yaya mengangkat wajahnya. "–Fang, aku punya alasan kuat."

Wajah Fang berhenti mengerut, kini dia memasang wajah datarnya. "Sebaiknya begitu."

Yaya menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya, Halilintar sedang membutuhkanku."

"Apa?" Fang merasa dirinya sedang tuli atau salah mendengar.

"Halilintar sedang membutuhkanku, Fang." Yaya mengulang kalimatnya dengan pelan dan cukup ragu - ragu. "Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku."

Fang menjadi terpukul karena dia memang tidak salah mendengar. "Ke–kenapa?" Fang bertanya ambigu, dia tidak menyangka kalau jawaban dari gadis itu akan seperti itu. "Lalu? Kau tau kalau aku juga mencintaimu dan kau pun juga sama denganku."

Yaya memandang Fang dengan mata pilu. Dia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghalau bulir air matanya. "Halilintar sudah terluka parah, fisik dan hatinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menjadi lebih terpuruk."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan kau menolakku?"

Kini mata mereka bertemu. Fang mencoba menganalisis gadis itu dengan matanya.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?" Fang mencoba membujuk gadis itu.

"Halilintar memanggil namaku dalam tidurnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudnya?" Tanya Yaya tidak percaya. "Keras kepala sekali."

"Aku masih tidak dapat menangkap kenapa kau menolakku." Kata Fang keras kepala.

"Itu berarti dia membutuhkanku, Fang." Kini Yaya berkata lirih, hatinya cukup sakit saat dia harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku harus berada disisinya sekarang, akulah penyembuhnya."

"Laki - laki itu memanggil namamu bukan karena dia mencintaimu!" Kata Fang geram, keegoisannya mengambil alih. "Bisa saja dia hanya bermimpi tenta–"

"Dia yang mengucapkannya sendiri Fang!" Yaya mulai berteriak. "Dia yang mengatakan kalau aku lah penyembuhnya!"

Fang terdiam, mata lensanya mengamati mata coklat gadis itu. Tatapan itu tidak mengandung kesedihan atau rasa kasihan, tapi sesuatu yang lebih ditakutkan oleh Fang.

"Kau tidak boleh mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, Yaya."

"Aku akan menerimanya."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?!" Fang memegang kedua lengan gadis itu. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh begini, Yaya!"

"Tapi dia hanya akan merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan, dia sahabat yang kusayangi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini." Yaya berkata lirih, matanya memohon kepada pemuda di depannya. "Bisakah kita mengalah?"

"Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lain." Fang masih bersikeras.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya untuk saat ini selain aku, dia membutuhkanku saat ini."

"Aku masih yakin kita bisa–"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi–"

"Kumohon, kau tahu dia sedang terpuruk sekarang." Yaya menghela nafas, dia mencoba mendorong air matanya untuk tidak keluar. "Bisakah kita mengalah untuk Halilintar?"

Fang melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan gadis itu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin mencari jalan lain?"

"Dengan membuat kita berdua pacaran, aku takut akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin lebih buruk." Yaya terus memohon. "Bisakah kita menunggu sampai keadaan Halilintar membaik?"

Fang menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah." Kata Fang pelan, sebenarnya dia masih sakit untuk merestui ini semua. Yaya menghela nafas sedikit lega, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak rela untuk menerima semua ini.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji."

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya kemudian dia merasakan ibu jari besar mengusap bagian bawah matanya yang membuat Yaya membeku. Gadis itu baru sadar kalau matanya sudah mengeluarkan muara kecil.

"Kau janji untuk tidak akan menangis di depanku lagi, atau aku akan membatalkan semua perjanjian kita."

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 3 Agustus 2011, 06.47 AM_

Fang melangkah masuk ke lapangan sekolah saat Ying menghampirinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau kenapa?" Fang tertawa kecil seraya memegang tangan kanan Ying yang juga sedang memegang tangan kirinya.

"Me–mereka–" Ying berucap dengan terputus - putus, nafasnya masih tidak teratur. "–Yaya dan Halilintar–"

"Mereka–kenapa?" Tanya Fang pelan, dia agak takut untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Mereka berpacaran–" Kata gadis cina itu yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan normal. Tapi kini giliran Fang yang nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

"–hebat sekali, kan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akhirnya akan berpacaran."

Fang terdiam, lalu kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman kesedihan sebenarnya. "Ya, aku–juga tidak menyangkanya."

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 4 Agustus 2011, 09.06 AM_

"Fang, tunggu!" Gadis berkerudung putih itu menarik sebelah tangan si pemuda berkacamata dengan cukup keras. Membuat si pemuda langsung berbalik menghadapnya secara instan.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia memasangkan senyumannya perlahan.

"Kau mengabaikanku akhir - akhir ini." Kata gadis itu tanpa basa basi.

Fang mengecilkan senyumannya. "Tidak, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk."

"Bohong."

"Kau sudah bersama Halilintar, Yaya, kau tidak bisa dekat - dekat denganku lagi."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah bersama Halilintar?" Yaya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita masih bisa bersahabat."

"Kau jangan berpura - pura bodoh, Yaya." Nada sarkastik mengisi suaranya. Membuat Yaya semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kupikir kita sudah menyetujui hal ini."

"Ya, memang, tapi kita tidak ada membuat perjanjian kalau kau dan aku bisa bersahabat kembali."

Yaya menganga tidak percaya. "Apakah harus sedetail itu?"

"Kita tidak bisa berada di garis normal lagi, Yaya, dan aku tau kau juga pasti menyadarinya."

"Fang–"

"_Stop_!"

"Kau sudah bersama Halilintar, dan–" Fang mengambil nafasnya yang tercekat. "–lebih baikjauhi aku, ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Tidak!" Yaya bersikeras, dia memperkokoh pegangannya di lengan pemuda itu. "Kau akan menungguku, kan? Kita bisa melewati ini semua!"

Mereka berhenti di posisi itu dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian perlahan Yaya merasa tangan Fang mulai meluncur lepas dari genggamannya. Fang menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan ambigu sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh kembali kepada gadis di belakanganya.

Yaya menutup matanya, dia menyentuh dadanya dan memukulnya beberapa kali. Dadanya sakit, terlalu sakit. _Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini?_

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 4 Agustus 2011, 01.27 PM_

"Kau kenapa, Fang?"

Fang mengadah sedikit saat melihat wajah khawatir sahabat perempuan berkacamata yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau terus memegang bukumu tanpa memasukkannya selama 2 menit." Gadis itu tertawa kecil seraya membantu pemuda itu untuk memasukkan material ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak usah, Ying." Sanggah pemuda itu seraya memegang tangan kecilnya untuk menghentikan aktivitas sang gadis.

Ying menurutinya lalu berhenti membantunya dan terus menatap dalam sahabat rambut ravennya seraya berusaha menganalisis masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tau kau punya masalah." Ying menerka.

"A, apa? Tidak, aku tidak apa - apa." Fang berusaha menyanggah. Lalu kemudian tangannya kembali berhenti bergerak lalu wajahnya kembali dia dongakkan kepada sahabatnya. "Aku terlihat begitu, kan?"

"Kau punya masalah, Fang." Kata Ying sekali lagi. "Aku, _tidak_! Semua orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu pun bisa tau kalau kau sekarang sedang punya masalah."

"Terlihat sekali, ya?" Tanya Fang seraya tertawa hambar.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau."

Fang menatap gadis cina itu lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya untuk memasukkan alatnya kembali ke dalam tas. "Tidak, tidak apa - apa."

Ying menghela nafas. "Kau sebaiknya mengeluarkannya saja, aku tidak tahan kal–"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu, oke?" Potong Fang cepat. "Kau sudah banyak kubebani dengan cerita - ceritaku."

"Tidak semua kau ceritakan padaku, Fang."

"Kau tidak akan sanggup untuk mendengarnya."

Giliran Ying yang mulai tertawa hambar. "Hal apa lagi yang lebih parah daripada kecelakaan Halilintar tempo hari?"

Setelah selesai memasukkan materialnya, Fang menatap Ying datar. "Kau tidak akan pernah menyangkanya kalau yang aku alami ini sebenarnya memang melebihi kecelakaan Halilintar." Kata Fang seraya pergi dari ruang kelas. Dia dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu mengejarnya di belakang.

"Keluargamu ada yang meninggal?!" Ying tahu kalau pertanyaannya itu bodoh, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Tidak, Ying." Fang kembali tertawa. "Orang itu masih ada di sini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya."

Ying memutar matanya. "Kau kan tau kalau aku orangnya suka penasaran."

"Berarti sekarang waktunya kau berlatih untuk menjadi orang sabar."

Ying mencibir mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau sedang suka sama orang, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Fang sedikit terhenyak. "Tidak." Jawabnya pendek.

"Berarti benar." Ying tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Fang memutar matanya. "_Please_, Ying."

"Siapa dia? Apa dia dari kelas kita? Atau dia adik kelas? Atau mungkin–"

"Oke, Ying. Cukup!"

Ying mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau terlalu ikut campur." Kata Fang kesal seraya berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Apa?" Ying berlari menyusul pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya. "Kau sensitif sekali hari ini."

Fang menutup matanya berusaha sabar. "Sudah kubilang itu karena kau terlalu ikut campur."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa terbuka sedikit untuk kali ini, Fang?!" Ying berteriak kesal kepada pemuda yang terus berjalan cepat mendahuluinya.

Langkah Fang terhenti, dia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap gadis cina di depannya. Kemudian perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutinya. _Tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskan kekesalanku kepada Ying_. Fang berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu, lalu perlahan memasang ekspresi lembut.

"Maaf." Ucapnya singkat. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu begini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ying kini semakin menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Kau sungguh mau dengar?" Fang menghela nafas panjang. _Yaya, kau tau kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu, kan?_. "Tentang siapa yang kusukai?"

Kini giliran Ying yang merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu menekan sahabat di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu–"

"Kamu, Ying." Fang tersenyum. _Aku ingin melindungimu, aku akan terus mencoba melindungimu_. "Kamu yang aku sukai."

"Eh?" Ying sedikit menganga bingung, dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menerima jawaban ini dari Fang. "Kau jangan bercanda, Fang."

"Kau pikir wajahku sekarang sedang bercanda?" Kata Fang seraya menunjuk wajahnya. "Bisa kita memulainya dari sekarang?"

"Memulai apa? Kau ini kenapa tiba - tiba?"

"Karena akan lebih mudah jika kita bisa seperti mereka."

"Mereka?" Ying masih setengah _absent-minded_. "Maksudmu Halilintar dan Yaya?"

Fang kembali menutup matanya, masih tidak siap mendengar nama mereka berdua. Tapi kemudian perlahan dia mengangguk seraya memasang senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Fang membuka matanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau Ying akan menjawab seperti itu. "Kita bisa mencobanya, Ying."

"Kau kenapa sih, Fang?" Ying semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau seperti orang yang terkena _bipholar_."

"Aku serius, Ying."

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?!" Kata Ying sedikit emosi. "Pertama, kau tidak ingin cerita padaku, kedua, kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukaiku? Dan ketiga, sekarang kau memintaku untuk berpacaran denganmu?!"

"Aku–" Fang sedikit tercekat oleh ludahnya sendiri. _Maaf, Ying_. "–sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Fang, aku–"

"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku sekarang, Ying."

Wajah Ying sedikit mengendur, kemudian tatapannya menyelidik. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu dari Halilintar karena bisa berpacaran duluan, kan?"

Fang kini memutar matanya. "Sudah kubilang aku sedang serius."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Fang tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, aku juga lupa."

Ying memutar matanya, kemudian wajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Jujur, aku menyayangimu, Fang. Tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Semuanya bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, Ying."

"Jangan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dengan kalimatmu, kepala landak."

"Jadi?"

Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu - ragu. "Aku masih belum yakin."

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat."

"Fang, perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Sudah kubilang kalau semuanya akan tumbuh seiring–"

"Oke, _stop_! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi!"

"Lalu? Sekarang bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, mulai mengalah. "Baiklah, kita bisa mencobanya."

Fang tersenyum kepada si gadis cina seraya memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak gadis kecil itu. _Maaf karena sudah membohongimu, Ying_.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 10 Agustus 2011, 09.17 PM_

"Kau tau kalau Ying dan Fang itu sudah pacaran?"

Yaya tersedak air minumnya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat itu. Halilintar langsung mengambil tisu dan mengusap wajah Yaya yang terkena air minumnya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan bernafas kalau minum."

"Bukan itu penyebabnya." Yaya mencibir seraya ikut mengusap kerudungnya dengan tisu. "Kalimatmu itu penyebabnya."

"Masalah Ying dan Fang itu?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Gosip itu sudah lama tersebar, Yaya, kau sungguh tidak tau?"

Yaya mendengus. "Kau kan tau kalau aku akhir - akhir ini selalu ke perpustakaan untuk belajar."

"Ah, ya, kutu buku."

Yaya memukul tangan pemuda itu cepat. "Hey! Aku begitu juga karena harus ikut olimpiade bulan depan!" Belanya.

"Ya, aku tau." Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Tapi–" Yaya mencoba menjelaskan dengan logikanya. "–kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Halilintar seraya memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa mereka tiba - tiba berpacaran?"

Halilintar menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

Yaya hanya diam, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Secepat itukah kamu menyerah, Fang?_ Batinnya tidak percaya.

(***)

_Pulau Rintis, 10 Agustus 2011, 01.24 PM_

Yaya melihat sahabat rambut ravennya sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah. Dia berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya. Kemudian dia memegang tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Fang yang awalnya tampak terkejut kini perlahan merubah wajahnya menjadi ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca.

"Yaya?"

"Fang…"

Gadis itu mencoba mengejar nafasnya. "Apa semua itu benar?"

"Kau baru tau?" Wajah Fang sedikit mengeras dan alisnya hampir menyatu. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan reaksimu beberapa hari ini."

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan gosip!"

Fang memutar matanya. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu antara aku dan Ying, ya, itu benar."

Yaya sudah mulai bisa mengatur normal nafasnya, matanya menatap sedih ke arah pemuda di depannya. "Kau menyerah dengan **kita**?"

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang menyerah duluan pada kasus ini." Kata Fang sarkas.

"Kau tau kalau aku punya alasan."

"Dan aku pun memiliki alasan."

Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin melindungimu." Kata Fang datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Yaya."

"Bukan, maksudku, melindungiku bagaimana? Aku tidak merasa kalau kau sudah melindungiku dalam kasus ini, justru kau yang malah meninggalkan aku."

"Awalnya kau mau kalau kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu, kan? Dan aku sudah berusaha untuk mengesampingkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Ying."

"Kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan Ying dalam situasi ini." Desis Yaya.

Fang tertawa sarkastik. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya saja? Kau tidak berhak, Yaya. Statusmu sekarang hanyalah sebagai sahabatku saja sekarang, tidak lebih."

"Bukan lagi sebagai orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

"Tolong keluarkan Ying dari situasi ini, Fang." Yaya memohon. "Aku tidak ingin dia terluka dengan semua ini."

"Asalkan kau mau melepaskan Halilintar juga." Kata Fang dingin.

Yaya tertegun. "Kau tau kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Cinta sudah membuatmu berantakan." Fang tersenyum tipis. "Dia akan melambungkanmu tinggi sebentar lalu kemudian menarikmu kembali ke bawah. Tidak berguna."

"Fang–"

"Jadi, mungkin kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, status kita sekarang hanyalah seorang sahabat seperti tahun - tahun sebelumnya."

(***)

**Fee's Corner :**

**Ini kenapa kesannya maksa sekali ya? Maafkan saya chapter ini **_**sucks**_** banget, kesannya maksa, sebenarnya masa lalu empat sahabat ini sudah ada plotnya, dan seharusnya lebih **_**dramatic**_** lagi, tapi yah itu, saya langsung kehilangan kata - kata =,=**

**Konflik selanjutkan akan muncul di chapter depan, semoga masih ada yang setia buat baca cerita ini, dan aku usahakan biar bisa update cepat, entah kenapa, ini cerita jadi lama banget updatenya, maaf maaf #bowing**

**Makasih buat yang masih setia baca cerita ini :)**


	8. Chapter07 - Bittersweet

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

.

"_**Our sweetest songs are those of saddest thought."**_

\- Percy Bysshe Shelley, _The Complete Poems_

_._

Title Chapter : Bittersweet

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk © **Monsta**

.

(***)

chapter seven

(***)

.

/ Semalam— /

/ Jangan ingatkan. Bagaimana kabarmu? /

/ Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menanyakan kabarku, tidak setelah yang kau lakukan semalam! /

/ Kita berdua tidak akan mau membicarakan ini. /

/ Kita bukan mau, tapi kita harus. /

/ Ying, jangan buat ini susah. /

/ Aku tidak membuat keadaannya begini, Hali, jangan membuatku bingung. /

/ Kenapa begitu? /

/ Halilintar, otakmu memang terlalu lambat daripada yang kupikirkan. /

(***)

Gadis berkacamata itu terus menggoyangkan air putih dalam gelas kecilnya. Menatapnya kosong. Jiwa dan raganya sedang terpisah, memilih lorong pilihannya masing - masing.

"Ying, waffle atau pancake?"

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Jiwa dan jasadnya kembali bergabung saat dia menyadari sahabat perempuannya memanggil namanya di seberang meja. Gadis berkerudung itu tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menusuk jarinya di hidung sang gadis berkacamata yang membuatnya meringis.

"Waffle atau pancake?" Gadis berkerudung itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Err—pancake saja."

"Pancake dua, ice green tea satu dan coklat panasnya satu." Gadis itu mengulurkan buku menu kepada pelayan yang ada di sampingnya seraya memasang senyum termanis.

"Hey, _rival_, kau kenapa?" Gadis berkerudung itu kembali tertawa seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cina. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menyahut."

"Yaya, berhenti memangilku dengan sebutan itu, lagipula kita sudah bukan rival lagi seperti dulu."

"Lalu, apa aku harus memanggilmu mata bulat?" Sahut gadis berkerudung itu semakin terus menjahilinya.

Ying menatap sahabatnya tajam sebelum suaranya pecah menjadi tawa. Sahabatnya ini selalu gagal untuk membuatnya marah. Walaupun kini perut Ying bercampur dengan perasaan gelisah saat berhadapan dengan Yaya. _Dia hanya tidak tau_.

"Ying, aku tau kau cemburu padaku, tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkanku sampai segitunya." Canda Yaya lagi.

"Yaya, kau ini—" Ying membalasnya seraya mencoba meraih lengan sahabatnya yang kemudian dihindari oleh gadis berkerudung itu. _Cemburu? Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang terjadi padaku, Yaya_.

Si gadis berkerudung hanya tertawa lalu kemudian dia mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku catatan kecilnya.

"Sedang apa kamu?" Tanya Ying penasaran.

Yaya hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya, tersenyum. "Hanya _planning_ yang akan kita lakukan minggu ini."

Ying mengerutkan kening. "_Planning_?"

"Kita berempat sudah lama tidak jalan sama - sama, terlebih lagi kita terlalu sibuk dengan pacar masing - masing."

Yaya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah gadis cina berkuncir dua di depannya. Gadis itu hampir tidak bisa merasakan oksigen lagi dalam cafe.

Ying mengambil nafas berat. Perlahan. "Itu bagus."

"Dan aku harap kita bisa kumpul bersama, maksudku, tidak seperti pasangan, tapi lebih seperti sahabat. Seperti dulu." Yaya menepuk tangannya semangat. "Kita harus melakukannya minggu ini."

Senyuman paksa terukir di wajah gadis berkacamata, dia berharap sahabatnya tidak akan menyadari senyum ganjil itu. "Tentu."

_Tentu_.

(***)

Kemarau tahun ini seperti bukan kemarau yang biasanya. Pemuda etnis cina itu kini sedang merasakannya seraya melakukan jogging kecil disepanjang bibir sungai pulau rintis dengan sesekali menganalisis sekeliling. Dia membiarkan lensa violetnya mengamati cahaya sekitar, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada air biru yang menurutnya terlalu dalam untuk dijelajahi.

Kemudian dia melihat siluet sahabatnya yang kini sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan normal sedang menuju ke arahnya, matanya mencari tempat untuk bisa menjadi tempat istirahatnya.

Lalu dia memutuskan untuk duduk di tangga yang dekat pinggir sungai dengan silau matahari sore yang terpantul oleh permukaannya.

"Halilintar." Sambut pemuda cina itu seraya mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. "Akhirnya kamu sampai."

Sahabatnya mendengus. "Kau yang terlalu awal, Fang." Kemudian dia duduk di samping si pemuda berkacamata.

Fang terkekeh. "Aku lama tidak berolahraga, badanku hampir semuanya kaku."

Pemuda bertopi itu mendengus. "Kau hanya sedang mengalihkan pikiranmu dari masalah, kan?"

Fang menoleh, cukup takjub. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kita memang rival, tapi faktanya kita juga sahabat dari kecil." Ujar Halilintar seraya menatap sungai di depannya. "Kita tumbuh bersama - sama."

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa membacaku." Fang tertawa singkat. "Dan kenapa aku juga bisa dengan mudah membacamu."

"Hanya kau yang bisa, kedua gadis itu tidak bisa."

"Perempuan itu berbeda, terutama Yaya dan Ying." Fang juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai. "Tapi hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengerti dan bisa membaca perasaan satu sama lain."

Halilintar tertawa. "Sepertinya kita memang sudah terkoneksi dari awal."

"Ah! Aku tidak mau terkoneksi denganmu!"

"Kau kira aku membicarakan tentang kita berdua?" Halilintar menoleh pada Fang. "Maksudnya kita berempat! _Duh_!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukurlah masih punya teman sepertiku."

Halilintar memutar mata. "Kau semakin tidak jelas, sebaiknya kembali ke topik awal, kenapa kau repot - repot memanggilku ke sini?"

Halilintar bisa melihat perubahan drastis dari wajah Fang. Pemuda itu seperti jatuh ke dalam lamunannya sendiri. Dia terlihat sedih dan Halilintar sebenarnya setengah tahu apa yang sudah mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Fang, bagaimana kabarmu akhir - akhir ini?"

Fang mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut. Kemudian dia kembali menundukkannya lagi.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku baik - baik saja." Fang memaksakan senyumnya. Kemudian perlahan pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau khawatir denganku?"

Halilintar mendengus. "Tentu saja, bodoh, kau sahabatku, sudah kubilang kita tumbuh bersama dari kecil, kan?"

"Kupikir aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu, Hali." Fang mengeluarkan nafas berat. "Aku gagal untuk melindungimu, aku gagal untuk menjaga persahabatan kita, aku gaga—"

"Kalau kau membicarakan tentang kau dan Yaya beberapa minggu yang lalu itu, aku sudah tau."

Fang tercekat suaranya sendiri. "Bagaimana—"

"Ying." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Gadis itu sudah mendahuluiku ternyata." Kata Fang setengah kesal dan setengah lega.

"Setidaknya dia tau cara menyampaikannya dengan baik, tidak sepertimu tadi."

Tidak ada dengusan maupun putaran mata dari si pemuda berkacamata. Tapi pemuda itu hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kupikir kau akan marah dan membenciku setelah kau tau."

"Bohong kalau aku tidak marah, tapi aku juga tidak sampai pada tahap benci." Halilintar mengusapkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kau tau kalau aku mencintai, Yaya, kan?"

Fang tertawa. "Yeah, memang, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung kepadaku, ingat?"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya." Balas Halilintar sederhana yang membuat Fang kini memutar matanya. "Tetap saja kau tidak berhak untuk melakukannya kepada pacarku."

"Dan sekarang kau mempredikatnya sebagai pacarmu? Bukan lagi sahabatmu?"

"Walaupun begitu, dia tetap saja sahabatku dan sahabatmu juga, Fang." Halilintar sedikit menekankan kalimatnya. "Begitu pula dengan Ying."

Fang terdiam. Dia mencoba meramalkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia juga berhak, Fang."

Fang menundukkan wajahnya kemudian seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dia kembali mengusap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya. "Kupikir aku terlalu membuatnya tersiksa akhir - akhir ini."

"Ying terlalu berharga untuk kau sia - siakan, semua orang, tidak, aku dan Yaya pun bisa melihat kepeduliaan dari dirinya kepadamu."

Fang tidak menjawab, dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan perasaannya."

"Ya." Jawab si pemuda raven seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Dia memang sangat berharga bagiku, mungkin seperti Yaya yang sangat berharga bagimu."

Giliran Halilintar yang berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dia memang masih pintar untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi aslinya. Topengnya belum tergelincir.

(***)

Halilintar merapatkan jaketnya hitamnya erat pada tubuhnya sendiri, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah Yaya dan beberapa detik yang lalu telah mengetuk pintunya.

_Apa yang kulakukan disini?_ Dia semacam berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk harus tetap berdiri di sini atau pulang saja.

Saat dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pintu kayu coklat itu terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok Yaya dibaliknya.

"Halilintar?" Yaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat gambar yang lebih baik. Halilintar hanya berdiri grogi di bawah naungan gelap, agak jauh dari lampu tamannya sehingga Yaya harus keluar dari garis pintunya untuk bisa menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya gadis itu seraya memperbaiki jilbabnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yaya." Bisik pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari si gadis.

"Masuklah, Hali." Yaya sudah menarik tangan Halilintar tapi kemudian si pemuda menahannya lebih kuat.

"Tolong ambil jaketmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Yaya menatap kepada kekasihnya heran. "Apa tidak bisa menunggu pagi?"

Halilintar menunduk. _Sebenarnya bisa, Yaya_.

"Tidak, aku takut aku lupa."

Yaya menyipitkan matanya lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Aku masuk dulu sebentar."

Halilintar melepaskan tangan kekasihnya kemudian dia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon besar halaman rumah Yaya seraya menunggu gadis itu keluar.

Tak berapa lama Yaya sudah keluar dengan jaket hijau miliknya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke taman dekat kedai Atok, bisa?"

Yaya mengangguk seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket. Saat itu memang sedang kemarau, tapi ketika hari sudah berganti malam, suhu udaranya kemudian berubah menjadi cukup dingin.

"Aku hanya diperbolehkan keluar satu jam saja, omong - omong." Kata Yaya memecahkan kesunyian.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum waktu yang kau tentukan."

"Mau bicara apa memangnya?"

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. "Tempat itu bagus, kita kesana saja." Pemuda itu kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya kemudian menarik tangannya menuju tempat yang menjadi pilihannya.

Yaya mendengus. "Dua kali kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau tidak sabar." Sahut Halilintar seraya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Duduklah dulu."

Yaya melipat tangannya di dada kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang di tepuk oleh kekasihnya seraya terus menatap selidik pada si pemuda.

"Oke, aku mendengarkan."

"Jangan membuatku gugup."

"Aku tid—" Yaya mencoba menyangkal.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah disini."

Yaya menganga, alisnya hampir menyatu. "Apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya marah, Yaya." Halilintar mengulang kalimatnya.

"Marah—kenapa?" Yaya bertanya _absent-minded_.

"Tentang kebohonganmu beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Yaya mengerutkan kening berusaha mengingat yang dimaksud Halilintar. Lalu kemudian gadis itu mulai mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau masih mau mengungkit kejadian 'itu'?" Yaya menekankan katanya seraya menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu.

"A, aku hanya tidak percaya kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya dari Fa—"

"Iya memang." Potong Halilintar. "Tapi aku ingin mendengar kejujuran darimu."

Yaya refleks menyentuh dahi Halilintar, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Hali, kau kenapa? Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau tidak biasanya berbicara seperti ini."

Halilintar seperti disiram air dingin saat tangan kecil itu menyentuh wajahnya. "Berhentilah melakukan ini." Halilintar berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dan berusaha menepis tangan itu. "Aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Apapun itu, tolong berhenti."

Yaya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia ingin merespon, tapi dia berpikir untuk tidak mengutarakannya karena menurutnya itu sia - sia.

"Yaya, jangan beri aku harapan kosong."

"Aku tidak—" Yaya kembali menutup mulutnya. "Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini."

"Aku memang masih terlalu berharap selama ini, tapi kau tetap tidak berubah."

"Tidak berubah?"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Fang." Kata Halilintar tiba - tiba yang membuat Yaya tersentak dengan kalimat itu.

"Se, sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama, sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk mengetahuinya, hanya saja—aku masih terlalu egois."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, oke?" Sahut Halilintar cepat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

Kemudian dia dapat mendengar tawa pendek dari mulut gadis itu. Sepasang tangan ditangkupkan dikedua pipinya, memaksanya untuk menoleh kepada si gadis.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, oke?" Yaya menatap mata pemuda itu lembut. "Semuanya sudah berubah, seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya—kau saja yang tidak peka."

"Yaya, sudah kubilang berhenti—"

"Tidak!"

Kini giliran Halilintar yang menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tau, Hali, aku yang sekarang sudah tidak memberi harapan kosong lagi kepadamu." Yaya tersenyum lebar. "Kau percaya, kan?"

Mata hitam pemuda itu bergerak - gerak menganalisis wajah gadis di depannya, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk kecil seraya memasang senyum simpul.

"Ya, aku percaya."

Tapi senyuman gadis itu jadi mengecil saat dia melihat adanya kebimbangan pada mata hitam itu saat dia mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi. Hatinya menggeleng keras, berusaha untuk menolak. _Sekarang bukan giliranmu yang memberiku harapan kosong kan, Hali?_

(***)

Mata pemuda itu menyisir halaman sekolah untuk mencari sosok gadis yang terus menghindarinya selama beberapa minggu ini, setelah dia menemukan gadis etnis cina yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya, pemuda itu bergegas berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Ying!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh ke asal suara, tapi kemudian si gadis merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah menoleh. Pemuda itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ying!"

Sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya kuat. Gadis itu meronta berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Ying, dengarkan dulu!"

"Haruskah?" Balas Ying dingin.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindari satu sama lain seperti ini!" Halilintar berusaha untuk terus menahan pegangannya di lengan Ying. "Itu bukan solusi."

"Solusi yang lainnya, kita harus melupakan kejadian itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Tidak saat kau ternyata malah membala—"

"Hali!" Ying berteriak. "Kau hanya—tidak! Kita saat itu hanya sedang bingung, oke? Dan pembahasan ini cukup berhenti sampai sini!"

"Ying!" Halilintar kembali mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Ying hanya diam. Matanya terus menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau juga merasakannya, kan? Perasaan itu bukan kebingungan, Ying!"

"Hali—"

"Kita bisa membuat ini mudah kalau kau mau—"

"Hali, cukup!" Ying kembali berteriak.

"Tolong jangan perkeruh suasana, kita bicara saat itu karena kita sudah tertimpa permasalahan yang sama, kita hanya sahabat, dan tidak akan lebih dari itu!" Ying berbicara panjang lebar seraya kembali berusaha membebaskan lengannya.

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!" Halilintar bersikeras. "Aku bisa merasakannya kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Hali, Yaya baru saja menemukan senyumnya akhir - akhir ini, dan begitu juga denganmu, aku lega karena kita semua bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu walau kita hanya merubah sedikit status, tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah." Ying menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam beberapa hela nafas, kini dia menyerah untuk meronta.

"Kau tidak mencintai Fang." Kata Halilintar. "Dan Fang juga tidak mencintaimu."

Ying mendelik kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Berhenti memulai sesuatu yang kau tidak tau sumbernya." Ying mendesis. "Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu berarti kau benar - benar tidak mengenalku—dan mungkin juga Fang."

"Justru karena aku sangat mengenalmu, makanya aku mengatakannya."

Ying menyipitkan mata dibalik lensanya.

"Ying! Halilintar!"

Mereka berdua refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Halilintar langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Ying.

"Kalian kenapa? Intens sekali." Kata gadis seraya tertawa kecil, dia merasakan atmosfer canggung diantara mereka berdua. "Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ti, tidak apa - apa, kenapa Yaya?" Ying mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yaya menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh iya, tadi ibu Reni memintaku untuk memanggil kalian ke ruang guru."

"Sekarang?" Halilintar melihat jam tangannya. "Kenapa tidak besok saja? Aku harus latihan 15 menit lagi."

"Datang saja dulu, aku tidak tau apa, tapi sepertinya cukup serius."

"Tap—"

"Aku kesana duluan ya." Ying berkata cepat seraya mulai berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Kedua sahabatnya yang lain terdiam melihat si gadis cina itu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Perlu kutemani?" Tawar Yaya kepada Halilintar.

"Err, ti, tidak, kau pulang saja duluan, aku—" Halilintar memotong kalimatnya saat dia mulai teringat sesuatu. "Ah aku lupa, kau sekarang tidak berani pulang sendiri ya."

Tangan gadis itu mengibas cepat di depan wajahnya. "Tidak, sekarang masih siang, aku bisa saja pulang sendiri."

Halilintar mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin? Apa mau kupanggilkan Fang untuk—"

"Tidak!" Yaya menjawab cepat. "Aku pulang sendiri saja."

Halilintar menahan tangan gadis itu. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku mau pulang, Hali."

"Yaya—"

"Aku tidak marah, Hali, oke?" Yaya menepis tangan kekasihnya dan dia bisa mendengar tawa pendek dari pemuda itu.

(***)

"Kenapa aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini denganmu?" Ujar Ying kesal seraya menulis soal yang sudah dia salin dari kertas yang diberikan ibu Reni.

"Entahlah, apa karena nilaimu dan aku sama - sama jatuh pada ulangan minggu lalu?" Jawab Halilintar polos, tidak peduli dengan maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat Ying.

Ying memutar matanya seraya merutuki dirinya karena setengah membenarkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dalam hati. "Aku tidak butuh ini sebenarnya."

"Sebenarnya kau butuh, karena tanpa disangka ulanganmu dan ulangamu itu hasilnya teramat memprihatinkan." Ujar Halilintar. "Dan kau memang tidak bisa lari dariku."

Ying mengerang frustasi dan menoleh kearah Halilintar. "Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu kepadaku hari ini."

"Ying, kita bisa terjebak diruangan ini selama beberapa jam atau mungkin beberapa hari." Kata Halilintar sarkastis seraya duduk dikursinya sendiri. "Mungkin juga bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mengungkapkan yang sejujurnya?"

Ying menatapnya sesaat sebelum memindahkan peralatannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju ke sisi ruang yang berbeda. "Kau kerjakan disebelah sana dan aku disini."

"Kau benar - benar akan melakukan semua ini, eh?" Halilintar menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah benar – benar membuat hidupku seperti neraka selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Maafkan aku jika aku meminta jarak darimu saat ini."

"Baiklah." Halilintar menghela nafas dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Ying menyilangkan tangannya. "Ya, tetap berada ditempatmu."

"Kenapa? Takut kejadian itu akan terulang?" Ejek Halilintar.

"_FYI_, kau sudah melakukan itu sebelumnya, dan tidak akan berhasil kali ini. Jangan berharap yang berlebihan untuk hari ini, Hali."

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ying. "Aku bukan yang terburuk disini dan jangan berpura – pura kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Tetap berada ditempatmu!" Perintah Ying.

"Tidak!" Tolak Halilintar keras. "Berhenti untuk membuat peraturan untukku."

Darah Ying mulai mendidih, kemarahan sudah mulai menguasainya. "Peraturan itu dibuat karena ada alasannya." Kata Ying seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Yah." Halilintar memutar matanya seraya menunjuk wajah Ying. "Alasan yang terlalu bodoh karena kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri hancur."

Jarak mereka terbilang cukup dekat, tapi Ying terlalu marah untuk peduli.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ying mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pekerjaannya. "Sudahlah."

"Hanya itu?" Halilintar menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Halilintar?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih mengesankan mungkin?" Halilintar menautkan alisnya.

Ying menggeram dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Halilintar lalu kembali menoleh kepada pemuda bertopi hitam merah itu. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Hubunganku dan Yaya terombang ambing karena kau! Aku bingung dan frustasi dan bagian dariku masih tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Aku masih menginginkan Yaya, tapi otakku berpikir kalau aku punya perasaan lain terhadapmu!" Tutur Halilintar panjang dan ambigu.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakanku sebagai alasan atas hubunganmu dan Yaya." Ying menggeleng lemah, telinganya cukup panas karena mendengar penuturan tidak beruntut itu. "Kau tidak bisa seterusnya lari kepadaku, Hali."

"Jadi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menarikmu ketempatku sekarang?" Saran Halilintar bodoh seraya berjalan kearahnya perlahan. "Untuk sekali saja."

Ying menyadari pergerakkan dari pemuda itu, tapi sebelum dirinya dapat bergerak, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ying datar. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menunjukkan ekspresi palsu dan aslinya. Dia terlalu dibingungkan dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Halilintar pelan. Ying menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman Halilintar terlalu kuat.

"Hali, jangan—" Ying menatapnya untuk memohon. "—kita harus—"

Dan dalam sekejap Halilintar menarik gadis itu sehingga bibir mereka menyatu. Fisik Ying memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, tapi hatinya memilih jalan lain, jalan yang selama ini selalu dia hindari, jalan yang terlalu berbahaya untuk dia masuki, kini tangan kecilnya mulai melingkar dileher pemuda itu, menariknya lebih dekat.

Halilintar menyadari _gesture_ itu, sebagian hatinya mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan nekatnya ini, tapi hatinya yang lain berfikir sebaliknya. Sebagian dirinya mengatakan bahwa inilah takdir dirinya yang sebenarnya, takdir ketika mereka memang sebenarnya harus bersama. Dia terus membakar perasaan bersalahnya menjadi abu, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka hanya akan memperkeruh masalah yang sudah mereka tuang.

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" Bisik Ying ketika dia mulai menarik dirinya. Kening mereka masih bertaut.

Halilintar menatap mata itu, mata yang selalu menyiratkan kekhawatiran, kepedulian dan kesedihan mendalam. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis dihadapannya ini, tapi lidahnya sudah terlanjur mengambangkan angan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

(***)

**Fee's Corner :**

**Apakah masih ada yang membaca ini?**

**Aku baru nyadar kalau jarang masukkin moment Yaya-Ying sama Hali-Fang, dalam konteks persahabatan maksudnya, makanya aku bikin scene mereka walaupun gak terlalu banyak, cuma mau mengingatkan gimana koneksi persahabatan mereka aja, gak sepenuhnya romance dan konflik terus haha**

**Untuk chapter yang sebelumnya, aku udah ngeduga pasti banyak yang nyangka itu si Taufan, tapi yahh, disini aku gak masukkin nama adeknya, sengaja disamarin #digaplok**

**Tugas akhir saya udah 80% rampung, jadi mungkin bisa update ini fanfic lebih cepat, masih belum bisa nentuin sampe chapter berapa, tapi kemungkinan gak lama lagi, oke mulai curhat gaje deh.**

**Anyway, makasih ya buat readers yang udah mau follow, favorite sama setia terus buat review, ada yang setia, ada juga yang pendatang baru hoho**

**Bdw, ini fandomnya udah mulai rame lagi ya XD**


	9. Chapter08 - Crack

…

**PORCELAIN**

**Author : Feemort**

**Cast : B. Halilintar – Fang – Yaya – Ying**

**.**

"_**When you easy to let go, you not only realize the strength that lies within you, you also create an opportunity to discover God's purpose about your life."**_

\- Gugu Mona

Title Chapter : Discover

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship

Ratings: T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk © **Monsta**

(***)

chapter eight

(***)

"Jadi.."

Yaya menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jadi."

Yaya terus menatap ragu pada lelaki bertopi hitam yang ada di seberang mejanya. Cuaca sore itu sebenarnya cukup cerah dengan langit biru yang mewakilinnya. Namun cuaca sore itu tidak dapat mewakili pandangannya ragu dan yang dia sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Jadi..." Yaya kembali bersuara.

Halilintar mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya, emosinya mulai menaik.

"Yaya..."

"Maaf." Yaya merendahkan suaranya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu tadi?"

Yaya buru - buru menambahkan. "Dan juga Ying? Tentang hukuman kalian?"

Halilintar membeku terkejut. Dia tahu Yaya bisa melihat keterkejutannya, tapi gadis itu tetap melihatnya untuk menunggu balasan. Halilintar merespon dengan menghela nafas lantang.

"Hukuman tidak perlu diceritakan, Yaya." Halilintar kembali menyuapkan makanannya. "Lagipula tidak ada hal yang spesial."

Sekarang giliran Yaya yang menghela nafas. "Oh, ya? Kukira kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang—" Yaya menelan kalimat terakhirnya. "Lupakan."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Yaya?"

Yaya tertawa pahit. "Lupakan saja."

Halilintar bergerak cukup gugup di kursinya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres jika dia mendengar kalimat Yaya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Halilintar semakin tidak nyaman. Lelaki itu berusaha membersihkan kerongkongannya. "Katakan saja."

"Aku tidak mau memperbu—"

"Katakan saja, Yaya!" Halilintar berkata tidak sabar.

Yaya terkejut dengan intonasi yang berubah pada suara kekasihnya. Gadis itu menyobek kasar tatapan mereka.

"Aku hanya mengira, tidak, merasa kalian tadi sudah melakukan sesuatu yang spesial." Yaya kembali berbisik. "Tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Halilintar mulai tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. _Jadi memang__—_

"Apa maksudmu?" Halilintar memotong arah pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Hali!"

"Yaya, kau semakin tidak_—_"

"Aku melihat kalian tadi siang." Yaya berucap dalam satu nafasnya. "Secara tidak sengaja."

Halilintar menutup mulutnya, pegangan pada sendoknya perlahan mengeras.

"Kan? Sudah kubilang ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi buruk."

"Yaya, itu hanya kesalahan."

"Aku tidak melihat adanya rasa bersalah saat kalian berciuman, Hali."

"Kau curiga padaku?"

"Dengan semua yang sudah kulihat? Kau tahu aku bukan orang bodoh." Yaya mengeluarkan tawa sarkastik.

Halilintar tersenyum cemooh seraya menjatuhkan sendoknya di atas piring dengan bunyi nyaring. "Kupikir saatnya kita harus saling terbuka."

Yaya menatapnya curiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua ini berakar dari hal yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan duluan, antara kau dan Fang."

Yaya menganga tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku, tapi hubunganku dan Fang terjalin sebelum kita berpacaran, Hali! Dan aku tidak ada melihat kesalahan dari itu!"

"Tetap saja kalian sudah tidak jujur padaku, terutama kau sendiri."

Yaya memutar matanya dan bersandar di kursinya. Wajahnya untuk beberapa alasan terlihat muak dengan perilaku kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya masa laluku itu bukan urusanmu."

Halilintar tergelak. "Oh sayang, kau tidak pernah lebih salah dari ini. Kau tahu itu urusanku—" Kemudian suaranya berubah mendesis. "Karena kau adalah urusanku. Semua tentangmu adalah _urusanku_!"

Yaya membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak membiarkan kalimat yang di otaknya keluar jadi dia menutupnya kembali. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap lekat mata hitam milik lelaki itu. Rasa mengalah kini mengambil alih dirinya.

"Halilintar—"

Yaya menggumam, nadanya mulai melembut seraya mencoba untuk memadamkan amarah dan kekecewaannya secara bersamaan. Sejujurnya Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengatakan ini, tapi di sisi lain dia tahu mereka tidak punya banyak pilihan. Dan mata Halilintar menyipit curiga saat mendengar intonasi kekasihnya tiba - tiba jatuh, menjadi lebih rendah dan lembut dilapisan katanya. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengikuti alur yang ditunjukkan oleh mata coklat yang berkilat di depannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita jaga jarak saja dulu." Yaya sadar dengan mata Halilintar yang mengarah lurus padanya. "Mungkin kita harus memikirkan apa yang_—_"

"Tidak." Halilintar memotongnya. "Jawabanku adalah tidak dan aku sudah tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Yaya." Halilintar kembali mendesis, matanya menggambarkan dirinya tetap pada pendiriannya. "Perkataanmu tadi lupakan saja."

Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Matanya hanya menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Perasaannya sedang bertarung dalam dirinya yang kemudian naik ke kepalanya. Sebagian dirinya ingin dia mengalah dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu, tapi sebagian lain dirinya yang keras kepala menginginkan keadaan ini harus diselesaikan dengan cara yang sepantasnya, sesakit apapun akhirnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lambat lalu akhirnya dia berkata. "Terserah kau saja."

Halilintar mengerutkan dahi dalam - dalam. "Kau benar - benar masih tidak mempercayaiku, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin hatiku kembali, Halilintar." Balas Yaya. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya seraya berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia juga membenci ekspresi terluka di wajah lelaki itu. Dan, dia juga membenci dirinya karena sebenarnya dia masih peduli pada Halilintar setelah semua hal yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya.

(***)

"Halilintar!"

Gadis itu berlari cepat menyusul sahabatnya yang terus berjalan di pinggir lapangan sekolah untuk menuju kelas mereka. Setiap satu langkah dari pemuda itu adalah dua langkah bagi gadis itu, sehingga membuatnya kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

"Halilintar!" Dia kembali memanggilnya.

"Itu ide yang buruk, Ying."

"Tapi lebih baik seperti itu! Apa kau begitu takut?"

Halilintar berhenti, dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya yang bidang seraya melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku hanya berbicara tentang tekanan hidup, Ying, dan tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya dengan tulus."

"Lalu?" Ying melempar tangannya ke udara, kemarahan tengah menguasainya. "Kejadian kemarin siang itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

"Ying, dia pasti akan marah." Halilintar berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Walaupun kita berdua yang mengatakannya secara bersamaan, belum tentu dia akan menerimanya begitu saja, Ying, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih keras kepala!"

Gadis cina berkacamata itu seraya memutar matanya sarkastik seraya memberikan tatapan mencemooh pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang ditatapnya hanya diam dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca, tapi dia tetap menunggu dengan sabar kalimat penghabisan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih bersikap seperti penipu, Hali. Aku bisa melihat itu dari kelakuanmu pada Yaya, dan aku cukup lelah dengan hal itu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya itu tidak berkarisma dimata perempuan mana pun, Halilintar—dan kau harus mengakhirinya secepat yang kau-tahu-sampai-kapan. Dunia nyata yang sekarang kita jajaki ini punya orang - orang yang masih memegang teguh harga dirinya."

Kalimat gadis itu mengalir lancar dan sangat pintar. Lelaki bertopi hitam itu hampir kehilangan kata untuk membalasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, Ying."

Ying menggeleng kepalanya. "Yeah, kau mengerti. Dan kau membuat seolah ciuman kita itu tidak berarti apa - apa."

"Apa yang kalian pikir sudah kalian lakukan?"

Suara itu terdengar kasar dengan amarah yang berapi, lebih terdengar seperti geraman yang mewakili emosi dalam dada lelaki itu. Seperti _slow motion_, Ying dan Halilintar menoleh, kedua mata mereka masih melebar karena terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran dari lelaki itu. Dia sudah berada di dekat mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Dan setiap desahan pelan nafas mereka mengalir umpatan karena mereka telah lalai. Mata dibalik bingkai itu menyipit marah, wajahnya perlahan berubah warna dan tangannya terkepal keras hingga menjadi putih, tubuhnya yang tinggi membawa dirinya berjalan dengan irama yang sesuai dengan detakan kemarahannya.

_Dia benar - benar murka._

"Fang—"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin, Ying?" Nadanya terdengar kasar dan secara otomatis menarik paksa Ying atas kesadarannya. Ying dengan berani menatap lelaki itu dengan sekali pelototan marah, tapi lelaki itu tetap teguh dengan emosinya.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu seharian tapi tidak ada respon." Fang mengalihkan pandangannya pada si lelaki bertopi seraya mendengus sarkastik. "Jadi ternyata kau sedang sibuk jatuh cinta dengannya."

"_Shut up. _Kau tidak berhak berkata itu, Fang_."_

"Oh, sayang, aku sangat punya hak mengatakannya, karena—" Fang mendesis rendah. "Semua tentangmu adalah **urusanku**."

Halilintar terkejut saat mendengar kalimat itu, Fang memang mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi pemuda bertopi itu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia menyipitkan mata saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan cemooh Fang.

"Sebenarnya apa arti hubungan kita, Ying? Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

"...tidak ada."

Fang mendengus lagi. "Kau serius? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saat melihat mataku? Karena kau memang aku sangat berarti bagimu! Jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini, Ying!"

Lelaki itu hampir meneriakkan setiap muntahan kalimatnya kepada gadis di depannya, yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan datar dari si gadis. Mereka tidak peduli dengan lalu lalang siswa yang mulai perlahan meramai, bahkan suasana itu juga tidak berarti apa - apa untuk Halilintar yang berdiri di dekat mereka dari awal.

Ying mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah marah kekasihnya. "Fang! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi—kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Ying menghela nafas, walaupun dia juga terarus emosi, tapi tetap dia harus menyampaikan ini dengan pikiran rasional. "Kau tidak berhak lagi atasku, Fang, aku sudah menyadari perasaanku sekarang, aku sudah menyadari perasaan apa yang kurasakan kepadamu, dan itu bukanlah cinta, tapi hanya rasa sayang sebagai adik, tidak lebih..."

"Ying—" Fang dan Halilintar memanggilnya serentak, salah satunya mencoba melarikan diri dari akhir kalimat gadis itu, tapi gadis cina itu tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Fang, aku ingin kita putus." Suara gadis itu hampir tercekat dikalimat akhirnya, tapi dia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sebelum emosinya tumpah dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan lelaki itu untuk merespon, dia sudah berjalan cepat menjauhi dua sahabatnya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling dia ingin jauhi di dunia ini.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus menangis, Ying!" Ying terus menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir dibawah matanya. Tapi dia merasa sakit, hatinya sakit. Dia juga manusia. Dia memang tidak menuntut paksa Fang bisa cepat membalas cintanya, tapi dia juga manusia, dia tidak bisa terlalu lama menerima kenyataan dari hubungan yang terus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

(***)

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak hari Yaya mulai meminta jarak dari Halilintar, saat Ying memutuskan Fang di depan publik yang kini masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah dan seminggu ini pula keempat sahabat itu untuk pertama kalinya sangat sulit untuk bisa saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bahkan untuk saling bertukar pandang sekalipun.

Bagi Yaya kejadian ini adalah neraka yang sudah mereka gali dalam dari awal, hubungan yang mereka bangun sejak kecil, kemudian menjadi hubungan yang hancur berkeping - keping tanpa ada jejak yang tersisa. Dan Yaya tidak bisa menunjuk siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Yaya kini berubah menjadi siswa yang suka mengulur waktu, walaupun kenyataan sebenarnya dia bukanlah termasuk siswa yang lalai, terutama dalam hal berangkat sekolah. Setiap kakinya masuk melalui gerbang tinggi milik sekolahnya, maka destinasinya akan terus lurus menuju ruang belajarnya, tapi hal itu berubah dengan derajat terbalik sekarang. Dia lebih memilih taman sepi di samping gedung sekolah walaupun sekadar duduk membaca buku atau mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah. Kebiasaan aneh memang, karena bagi Yaya, memasukki kelas lebih awal merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aneh melihat kau sering kesini."

Yaya membuka mata dan melihat sahabat perempuannya berjalan ke arahnya. Yaya menyempatkan diri menghela nafas sebelum kembali bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau lupa memakai dasimu." Jawab gadis itu seadanya seraya menutup matanya.

"Kau pasti lupa kalau kita kosong di jam pertama." Ying menyeringai seraya meletakan tasnya di atas rumput dan duduk di depan sahabatnya.

"Ah, benar..." Yaya mengerang lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya masih menutup matanya.

"Sungguh, kenapa kau jadi sering kesini?" Ying bertanya lagi.

Yaya kembali membuka matanya, mengamati gadis berkacamata di depannya sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Rutinitas tubuhku sedang tidak normal."

"Aneh. Tubuh biasanya bekerja sesuai dengan detak waktu, artinya rutinitas tubuh otomatis bergerak berdasar pada kebiasaan."

Yaya mengangkat alisnya sarkastik. "Mungkin titik awalnya, sudah saatnya aku harus tau dengan keberadaan taman ini."

Ying menyipitkan mata seraya berdeham untuk membersihkan suaranya. "Yaya..."

Yaya mulai menatapnya dengan serius tanpa memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang?" Ying tertawa hambar. "Kupikir baru saja semalam kita tertawa bersama, melihat bintang dengan selimut kita."

Yaya masih menatap lurus sahabatnya dengan terus mengunci kalimatnya untuk keluar.

"Yaya—" Ying berkata hati - hati. "Kupikir aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

Yaya menjatuhkan pandangannya seraya menyeringai lebar. "Ying, kau memang terlalu mengenalku."

"Mungkin salahku karena aku terlalu berharap ceritaku berakhir dengan _sad ending_, akhir sedih bisa membuat kita berdiri teguh dengan rintangan yang ada di depan, sedangkan _happy ending_ hanya—"

"—Memberikan kita harapan."

Yaya hanya membalas dengan senyum saat kalimatnya dipotong oleh gadis di depannya.

Ying menyadari senyum hambar di wajah sahabatnya seraya terus melanjutkan. "_Happy ending_ tetap memberikan kita harapan untuk bisa terus optimis, Yaya."

Yaya masih tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Dia sebenarnya cukup benci dengan perdebatan ini. Baginya, suatu akhir tidak harus _mainstream_ untuk bisa dinikmati.

"Hubungan ini memang salah dari awal, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk selalu berpikir semuanya akan berjalan baik - baik saja." Yaya menghela nafas. "Awalnya aku memang marah, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang jadi akar kejadian ini, mungkin ini karma karena aku sudah sangat egois."

"Hah?"

"Ying, maaf aku terlalu serakah dengan semuanya, aku menginginkan Halilintar tapi aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan hati Fang, bahkan untukmu, sahabatku sendiri."

Ying menarik nafas panjang seraya berkata melalui gertakan giginya. "Kau selalu khawatir tentangmu dan segala sesuatu yang menurutmu salahmu atau sesuatu yang berimbas padamu atau tidak. Kau tidak harus menghadapi ini semua, kau pikir untuk apa kami disisimu? Hanya sebagai pajanganmu? Pengawalmu? Kami sahabatmu, Yaya! Untuk sekali saja cobalah untuk berhenti mempoinkan dirimu sendiri!"

Wajah Yaya mengeras saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut sahabat tersayangnya. "Berhenti berucap jika kau tidak mengerti, Ying."

Ying tergelak. "Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu."

"Ying, sudah kubilang aku terlambat menyadarinya, jadi sekarang aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, sebelum aku sehancur ini. Aku akan kembali optimis dengan jalanku. Karena dari awal memang sebenarnya tidak ada masa depan untukku dan Halilintar." Yaya menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa seperti itu, kenapa kau masih bersamanya sampai saat ini?" Ying bertanya.

Gadis berkerudung itu diam kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Karena aku adalah gadis yang menyukai kisah _sad ending_, Ying, dan gadis itu akan selalu _move on_ dalam hidupnya, maka dari itulah aku tidak terlalu lama tersakiti dalam hubungan tanpa arti ini."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yaya meraih tasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau sebenarnya hal ini cukup 'mempunyai arti' baginya?" Tanya Ying tanpa menoleh.

Yaya terhenti sebentar dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi dengan cepat dia menghapusnya dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

(***)

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

Fang tidak menyangka skenario kehidupannya akan menjadi seperti ini, dengan melihat keadaan gadis itu sekarang. Gadis itu kini sering tidak fokus dengan beberapa hal, dia tidak lagi seambisius seperti biasa dan dia lebih banyak menghilang—bukan karena mereka tidak tahu dia akan berada dimana—tapi mereka hanya ingin membiarkan masing - masing dari mereka menjalani kehidupan sendiri - sendiri.

Dan lelaki itu mulai tidak tahan untuk membiarkan ini terjadi pada gadis itu—tidak di depan matanya sendiri.

Karena itu, saat melihatnya yang terlihat sangat lemah seperti sekarang padahal dia terkenal sebagai gadis yang kuat, membuat hatinya perih.

Fang sangat tidak menyukainya, _sedikit pun_.

Fang melihat Yaya masih melamun di tempatnya. Kebiasaan baru Yaya yang lain, dia sering menyendiri di kelas saat jam sekolah berakhir. Pada mulanya Fang membiarkan kelakuan gadis itu, tapi waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari seminggu, dan Yaya masih belum merubah sikapnya. Hal itu membuat Fang cukup muak.

"Yaya." Gumam lelaki itu. Suaranya pelan tapi dalam. "_You look like shit_, kau tahu kan?"

Saat Fang memperhatikan dari dekat, dia dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Ada bayangan bulan separuh di bawah matanya. Matanya tampak kurang tidur.

Gadis itu agak terperanjat dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu secara natural menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Lelaki itu tidak melontarkan kata halus untuk menghiburnya. Walaupun mata yang terlapis lensa itu masih menunjukkan kepedulian dan kekhawatiran. Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang saat melihat mata gadis itu tergantikan dengan kerutan dalam. Perasaan bersalahnya bertambah berkali lipat. Dia tahu bukan hanya gadis itu yang sedang terluka, tapi juga temannya bahkan dirinya pula.

Fang mencoba membuka mulutnya unutk kembali berbicara, tapi gadis itu memulai terlebih dulu.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Bisik Yaya, matanya beralih ke pintu yang masih terbuka. Dia tahu semuanya sudah pulang, Yaya juga tahu dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya belakangan ini. Dia banyak tidak dapat berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu.

Fang menggerutu diam - diam, menggelengkan kepalanya kepada nada Yaya yang menyakitkan. "Kupikir kita berdua berada di posisi sama, Yaya, malah mungkin aku yang lebih buruk."

Mata gadis itu langsung terarah pada lelaki berkacamata. "Aku pikir kau bisa menerimanya dengan lebih baik."

Fang mengangguk seraya menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu. "Jangan menilai sesuatu hanya dari sampulnya."

"Tapi kenapa—" Yaya berhenti, giginya tenggelam dalam katupan bibirnya. "—katakan kalau pikiranku salah, Fang."

Fang berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Yaya?" Matanya memindai gadis itu untuk melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkannya. "Kalian berdua menderita, aku bisa melihatnya. Hali juga tidak kalah men—"

Gadis itu kembali mendelik tajam, kali ini lebih kuat dan kemarahan terkandung dalam dirinya sekarang, membuat Fang cukup terperanjat dan lega secara bersamaan. Yaya akhirnya mulai terbuka lagi padanya, terlihat dari mata gadis itu yang membocorkan semua isi penderitaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin terus mengalah, Fang! Sekali, sekali saja, aku ingin hidupku yang indah seperti dulu, saat semua hal bodoh yang sudah aku lakukan dan membuat hidupku seperti ini..."

"Saat kita tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti sekarang." Fang mengoreksi.

Suara Yaya berjejak seraya matanya mengarah pada pintu, mata coklat gadis itu akhirnya bersinar dengan sedikit ketenangan, walaupun hatinya masih terasa sakit dengan kemarahan yang tidak padam.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau pulang sekarang, Fang..."

(***)

Langkah kaki panjang pemuda itu berjalan dengan irama seragam seraya pikirannya terus melayang pada masalah yang ada. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok pemuda bertopi yang bersandar di salah satu sisi gerbang dengan pandangan yang berlawanan dari dirinya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu berhenti sejenak kemudian mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda bertopi yang sudah mendengar suara langkah pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh dan mencoba menghalangi jalannya. Sebelum pemuda tinggi itu berbicara, pemuda bertopi hitam itu mendahuluinya.

"Kupikir kita harus bicara, Fang."

"Kupikir kau harus pergi ke neraka, Halilintar." Fang menjawab seraya mendekat sinis pada pemuda bertopi dihadapannya.

Halilintar menghela nafas. Dia sangat tidak suka melakukan hal ini.

"Saranmu dicatat. Ditolak, tapi dicatat."

Fang membalas dengan dengusan dan mencoba melewatinya. Tapi Halilintar dengan cepat berpindah kedepannya.

"Sial, Halilintar!"

"Tenanglah, kita hanya bicara. Kau tidak takut denganku, kan?"

Fang memberikan senyuman sarkastik. "Maaf, aku bisa saja menghajarmu sekarang, tapi aku sedang sibuk." Dan Fang sekali lagi mencoba melewati pemuda itu, tapi Halilintar tetap tidak membiarkannya lewat.

Fang menggeram. "Biarkan aku lewat!"

"Tidak. Kita harus bicara."

"Kenapa?"

Halilintar nyaris memutar matanya tapi dia harus tetap menstabilkan emosinya. "Kau tahu kenapa, karena hal yang ingin kubicarakan itu penting."

Giliran Fang yang memutar matanya jenuh. "Biar kutebak, kau dan Ying melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja?"

"Apa dengan Ying memutuskanku di depan orang banyak itu tidak cukup membuatmu bahagia?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab, matanya menyipit, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Atau mungkin kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang dengan semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi secara _tidak sengaja_?"

"Fang!"

Fang merasa punggungnya tertubruk sisi gerbang dengan kepalan tangan Halilintar yang meremas kedua pundaknya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa pemuda berkacamata itu sadari. Mata Fang terbelalak saat melihat ekspresi Halilintar. Terlihat cukup mengerikan.

"Diam! Dan dengarkan aku!" Halilintar terdengar menggelegar. "Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak kau ketahui. Atau yang kau tahu...tapi tidak keseluruhan dari cerita yang sebenarnya..."

"...Baiklah, aku mendengarkan."

(***)

**Fee's Corner:**

**Geez, kalo udah kena WB itu ngeri yah, satu tahun saya buntu buat ngelanjutin ini cerita, ditambah lagi cerita yang udah ditulis malah suka ngilang gegara keformat sendiri, dan akhirnya ngulang lagi bikin ceritanya, _well, this is not the best for me, not least either_, yasudahlah, daripada yang langganan ini cerita pada lumutan, mending update saja, terus special thank you buat ****aries queenzha yang udah PM berkali - kali buat update ceritanya, maaf ya sudah bikin kamu nunggu, _you are the best reader and author_ hoho**

**Semoga masih pada ingat sama cerita ini yah, _I hope so, I really really do_ XD**


End file.
